Masquerade Secrets
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: Masquerade 5 are a hot new boy band, they hide their identities with masks. Amu's friends all love them, but Amu hates them. Or does she? In her school are 5 boys who look familiar. Amu becomes a undercover pop idol to get close to the lead singer! Hiatus
1. I don't like them!

**Katsura: Hello peepies! This is my new story, Masquerade Secrets! It will have more chapters, not just this one, and I hope you will enjooy!**

**Amu: So who's in the story?**

**Katsura: Well..how bout I just do a list.**

**Amu  
Ikuto  
Tadase  
Nagihiko  
Kairi  
Kukai  
Utau  
Rima  
Yaya  
Lulu**

**Amu: What about ages?**

**Katsura: Your aaaall the same age. Because it would be too confusing with the age differances etc etc. And I want you guys to be in the same classes together ¬¬ So yeah.**

**Amu: Shall I do the disclaimer, writer-san?**

**Katsura: Whats that about ¬¬ Writer-san? But ok.**

**Amu: Katsura does not-**

**Ikuto: Own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters! :p**

**Amu: Waah Ikuto where did you come from? The disclaimer was my job!**

**Katsura: ¬¬...**

* * *

''Hurry up guys the concert starts on tv in like 3 minutes!'' Rima squeels up the stairs to her friends.

She jumps onto the sofa in the middle and stares excitedly at the screen emitting flashy lights.

A while later Yaya bounces down the stairs, Utau skips, and Lulu runs crazily to the bottom.

Last but not least, a very bored Amu trudges down the steps, no interest present in her body language.

Everyone takes their seats, and Amu makes some drinks and popcorn for her overly excited friends.

Tonight, Amu and her gal pals, are watching Masquerade 5 on tv at Amu's house.

Her parents are at the ski slopes, while 8 year old Ami sleeps round her friends house.

Thank god for being 16 and responsible!

Well..her parents didn't exactly trust her, but since she had a 17 year old Utau here, everything was fine.

Amu sat down in the middle of her friends and passed out the food and drinks.

''Thanks.'' They told her.

On the screen in Amu's living room, lots of lights started flashing and screams from the crowd there could be heard.

Who are Masquerade 5 I hear you ask?

You don't know? You should!

They are just the hottest band on the block at this current moment in time.

They debuted a year ago and shocked Japan with their energetic music, mysterious stage presence and hidden identity.

Why a hidden identity?

Who knows.

They wear masks and play in a mist of white fog to conceal their true form.

''And now, playing in the Nakamura Arena..Masquerade 5!'' The announcer..announced.

The girls all screamed and waved around mini flags.

All except Amu.

She sat with a bored look on her features, clearly showing no interest to the band.

She sipped her fizzy orange and swung her feet onto the coffee table infront of the sofa.

''Kyaa! Here comes Musashi!!'' Yaya squeeles.

A figure steps onto the stage and into the mist, his green hair bouncing as he takes tentative footsteps.

A mask with japanese kanji on it and green leaves was settled on the figures face, hiding it.

''Oh my god! It's Daichi!!'' Utau screams, turning completely fangirl.

A taller figure with brown messy hair with a green mask and a gold star covering the masks eye walks out.

Right on cue, two more shadows land from above and onto the foggy stage before the bellowing crowd.

''Rhythm and Kiseki!'' Rima and Lulu mews, clapping their hands together.

'Rhythm's' long purple hair swayed about, while his mask, decorated with purple flowers and branches, covered his eyes. 'Kiseki's' blonde hair poked out of either sides of his light blue mask. A gold crown was printed on the masks cheek.

''You guys..'' Amu sighed.

She hated it when her friends were like this.

All they could think about were Masquerade 5!

It wasnt just them though.

The whole girl population in Japan were bonkers for the 5 guys.

Amu turned her attention to the screen again, suddenly a slight hint of eagerness in her eyes.

A tall, slim figure took long strides across the concert stage floor and found its way to centre stage beside 'Kiseki'.

The figure had messy blue locks, and striking violet eyes stared out from the mask and onto the crowd.

_Ohh...it's Yoru! Jeez why am I turning into a fangirl?_

_He seems the most mysterious out of the lot._

_His skinny figure and entrancing voice make up for any mistakes the other members make._

_Aah..._

Amu was snapped out of dreamland as Daichi started the song.

_Daichi: Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it. 2x_

_Yoru: I'm laughing at this battle, watching boys and girls play games. I watch you as you slowly falter, and how you strive for any status at all! Well the night is so young, she's got her mini skirt on, hot damn that girls on fire, the boy just wants to get off, and she just needed a fix, let's see how far this gets you.  
_

_Rhythm: Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it shake it. 2x  
_

_Kiseki: Let's stop and rewind, the scene is so played out with alterior motives disguised, and your facade is so cute, but with nothing to show for girl I think you need to simmer down, and I've seen enough now and that's right bitches I'm calling you out!  
_

_Yoru & Kiseki: Well the night is so young, she's got her mini skirt on, hot damn that girls on fire, led to believe he'll get off and she takes another hit, let's see how far this gets you.  
_

_Musashi: Why can't you see why can't you see, what you're doing to yourself,  
_

_Daichi: Why can't you see why can't you see._

_Yoru: She'll dance around this town, fucking young rock boys. Stand here and watch you crumble, stand here and watch you fall._

_Rhythm: You screwed everyone to make it through, but you never got a clue baby you're just …_

_Kiseki: Now the suns coming up, just as you're coming down, god damn that girl's a train wreck_

_Yoru: And that fool never got off, the scene bitch did all his drugs, now look how far this got you._

_Musashi: Why can't you see why can't you see, what you're doing to yourself._

_Rhythm: Why can't you see why can't you see_

~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~

The crowd in the arena went crazy for Masquerade 5, and the only screams heard there were that of girls, fangirls.

The camera zoomed to the fans in the crowd, and it showed a sea of girls leaning out desperately just to touch one of their shoes, or to get sweat on a cloth.

''How sad..'' I mumbled, an emotionless facade washing over me.

Glares were sent my way from Lulu, Utau, Yaya and Rima.

''Amu-chi! I don't understand why you hate them!'' Yaya pouted, pointing to my screen.

Rima nodded in agreement, while Utau sipped her fizzy orange in disguist.

Lulu sighed beside me.

''Well it can't be helped, if our best friend doesen't like the boys then we just have to accept that.'' She smiles weakly.

Oh come ON! It's not a big deal if I don't like them.

...

Scratch that..if I don't like 4 of them.

''Ok for the sake of Amu, we will just record the rest of the concert and watch it later.'' Lulu smiled, picking up the controller and recording the concert.

''Thanks.'' I sighed.

We all stood up, abandoning our drinks and food, and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

When inside, we all changed into our pjs ready for some sleepover fun.

Rima was in a cute sky blue night gown with a chibi cow on it.

Yaya wore a light pink set of pj bottoms and button up shirt, the pattern on them was clouds.

Lulu wore a night gown, pale purple with a violet bow resting on the chest area, with frills sown onto the edge of the neckline and bottom.

Utau was being daring tonight, it was almost as if she expected Daichi from Masquerade 5 to fly in the window at any moment.

She wore a tight fitting hot pink babydoll, and swept her golden locks to one side and into a plait.

I on the other hand played it safe.

I picked out a simple yellow tank top that said ''good girls are just bad girls that don't get caught'' and purple pj bottoms with lace brimming the bottom.

''So what we doing tonight then girlies.'' I smiled.

Everyone smiled at me, happy to see my sour mood disapearing.

''I say we spy on next door! Their son has just came over for a visit apparantly.'' Yaya grinned.

Wow, I didn't know she could be so.. devious!

The girls ''yeaahhed'' in agreement to Yayas plan.

''I like it'' I smirked, running to the balcony door.

Our streets are weird, we have a gap between each house, and my bedroom balcony looks onto next doors bedroom balcony.

Usually the rooms empty, and the light off, but today they are shining light they probably never knew they had.

We all ran into the night air, hoping to see a bit of skin.

''I hear noise.'' Utau whispered, excitement present in her voice.

''I see a shadow..'' Rima whispered, squinting to make out the lines.

''Not just A shadow, a HOT shadow!'' I giggled.

''He's opening the blinds!'' Lulu squeeled.

''Quick, act normal!'' I paniced.

I sat down on a garden chair, while Utau leaned on the railing, Lulu Yaya and Rima just stood there, pretending to talk to eachother.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure slide open the balcony door, and step into the cold air.

I could tell Rima saw this too, because she poked Yaya and Lulu in the sides, and mouthed the words ''Don't turn around..''

The guy coughed, so I looked to my side, seeing him in his full glory.

Wo-aah!

He stands smirking at me, leaning on his rail about 8 meters away.

But that's not what attracts my perverted eye, it's the towel that's wrapped loosely around his waist.

I wouldn't exactly call that a towel, it's more like a napkin.

I oogle at his abs for a good 7 seconds, before Utau turns around slightly, catching an eyefull of dreamland.

Slowly but surely, everyone else does.

''Oh. My. French. Toast..'' Lulu whispers, her face glazed over with pink.

''Hey girls'' The dude smirks, his deep voice reaching our eardrums, only for our brains to shut down from the excitement.

I notice that everyone else is in fantasy world, so I speak up on behalf of them.

''Hi..??'' I reply, trying to act suprised that he's there.

''So. Like what you see?'' He grins, leaning more onto the rail, making his muscles become more refined and noticeable.

Get ahold of yourself Amu! You like Yoru, not this guy!

Although, I could settle for him..

No! Speak speak! He will think your drooling over him!

Well I kinda am..

Stop replying stupid concious, now SPEAAK!

I clear my throat, before standing up from the chair, and looking over to him.

''I don't know, do you like what _you_ see.'' I grin, gesturing towards the girls, huddling together out of excitment, and the cold.

They all scream like fangirls.

''Hm..yeah, as a matter of fact, I do, how bout you all come over here, right now.'' He smirks, wagging his pointer finger from us, to his room.

''Heh well ok then.'' Utau giggles, about to leave the room.

Yaya and Rima grab her by the arms, pulling her back to the balcony.

''Sorry, were busy, we're about to have a pillow fight, see ya.'' I grin smugly, pushing everyone inside, sliding the balcony door shut, and pulling the blindes across, ruining his perfect view.

''Are we really going to have a pillow fight??'' Yaya jumps around in excitement, pulling all the pillow into her arms.

I shrug my shoulders.

''I guess we could.'' I smile.

They all cheer, grabbing pillows and whacking eachother with them.

I join in, with my super awesome Hello Kitty pillow in my grasp.

''Eat kitty, Rima!'' I giggle, hitting her side.

''Taste my feathers, Amu!'' She giggles back, swinging her blue pillow towards my head.

''Kyaa!'' I scream, ducking down to miss her aim.

''Come on Yaya, Lulu, I can take you both down with one shot!'' Utau gloats, brandishing her trusty pillow in her hand.

Lulu and Yaya grin at eachother, before tackling Utau.

Me and Rima cease fire, and gang up on Utau.

Utau ends up in a corner, with all four of us tickling her and poking her in the sides.

''Waah! N-noo! Ch-cheating! No faaair!'' She giggles, flinging her arms around and flailing around like a fish out of water.

We let her go, and give her some air to breath.

Then we break out laughing.

''We better get to bed now, if we don't wake up early tomorrow we wont make it to school on the first day.'' I yawn, turning off the lights.

''School sucks..whoever invented it should die a loong..painful death..'' Rima growled.

''Rima I should think that whoever did, is already dead.'' Lulu says to her, while climbing into my super sized bed.

''Well then we'll bring him back to life, then kill him again.'' She grins.

When all in bed, we say our goodnights, and fall asleep.

~~~~~~Ikuto's POV next morning~~~~~~

Well that was a good sleep, best i've had since I started my career.

And what made it 10x better, is that I dreamed of 5 hot girls.

Mhh, tasty.

I grin to myself, getting out of bed.

I take a shower, comb my hair, then mess it up slightly.

I slip on some clothes for my first day at a new school.

Some ripped faded jeans with a black studded belt and converse, complete with a tight white T shirt with ''Handle with care'' in bold black letters on the chest.

I peek outside my balcony door to see if next door is up and dressing yet.

The hot pink blinds are still across the door, hiding my view.

Damn..

Last night there were 5, so they must have been having a sleepover..so who lives there?

Well that doesen't matter right now, i'll find that out soon enough.

I sling a sports bag onto my back, filled with random crap for school.

A pen, pencil, rubber, you get the idea.

A comb and deodrant.

And last but not least, a pack of condoms

You never know, when in the mood, anything can happen.

I walk out the door and wait for a few minutes.

A silver sports car races down the street, before screeching to a halt infront of me.

The roof folds back, and I jump over the door to sit in the passenger seat.

''Yo Kukai.'' I grin at my messy brown haired friend.

''Wassup Ikuto? Hows your new house?'' He grins back.

''It's iight, the babes next door are awesome though, totally my type, all 5 of em.'' I smirk, leaning my arm on the rolled down window.

''Woah, 5? Sleepover right??'' He whistles. ''Save some for us.'' He smirks, gestering to the boys in the back.

I turn round to talk to Tadase, Kairi and Nagihiko.

''Try not to rape them in their sleep.'' Nagihiko laughs.

''Possible.''

''Unless you want to be a daddy of 5, I suggest safe sex.'' Kairi says in a matter-of-factly voice, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

''Already covered.''

''Do you even know their names?'' Tadase asks, raising an eyebrow.

''Not. A. Clue.'' I smirk.

We speed off to school, up the hill and into a parking space.

Under a shadey tree, the car wont get hot that way.

''Ikuto, look after the keys for a while, i've got PE today and i'm sure as hell that theres a car thief in my class.'' Kukai sighs, throwing the keys into my hands.

I shove them into my pocket, and make my way to the office to ask what my lessons are, who's class i'm in, etc.

I walk off to the left.

''Office is the other way.'' Tadase shouts.

''Got it.'' I yell back, turning on my heel and walking away.

I'm stopped in my tracks by a load of guys blocking my way.

''They're here!'' One shouts.

Who's here?

''My god they are so HOT!'' Another yells.

Who's hot?!

I push through the sea of guys to see 5 figures strutting down the school path up to the gate.

Daang, it's those chicks again, from last night!

I lick my lips and grin to myself, remembering the memory.

They are all wearing low cut white T shirts with some sort of writing across it, and jeans.

The pink haired girls jeans are hot pink, the long haired blondes are purple, the small blondes are orange, while the other blonde ( dammit so many blondes! ) has ocean blue, and the small brown haired girl has red.

Hot pink turns me on..

I whistle at them, then raise my hand.

The pink haired girl ignores me, while the others almost walk into lamposts.

So pinky isnt falling for the Tsukiyomi charm?

We'll see about that

* * *

**Katsura: Chapter 1 up and readyy! Woop**

**Ikuto: Amu..you still mad at me?**

**Amu: Nope, actually, I don't care, I don't care about anything, because I am now emo..**

**Katsura: Nooo Amu, don't be emo!**

**Amu: Too late! -slashes wrists-**

**Ikuto: Thats a butter knife isnt it?**

**Amu: Yes...**

**Katsura: o.o**

**Rate review, favourite, blah blah**

**You knew it was coming..**

**CLICK THE SEXY GREEN BUTTON!**

**Chapter 2 will come soon. Just not now, cuz i'm tired ¬¬**


	2. Audition as an undercover singer!

**Katsura: I really like the idea of this story, so i'm definatly going to continue ^^**

**Ikuto: Good, cause I kinda like being a sex god singer.**

**Amu: -twitch twitch-**

**Ikuto: Woah Amu, what's up with your eye.**

**Katsura: Oh you done it now..**

**Amu: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? -grabs a chair-**

**Ikuto: Holy butter muffins! Are you PMSing?? **

**Katsura: Your making it worse..**

**Amu: YOU A DEAD KITTY!**

**Ikuto: Stress head! -runs off-**

**Katsura: He never listens to me ¬¬ Anyway. Nagi honeyy, do the disclaimer please ^^**

**Nagihiko: Sure thing. Katsura does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters. But she does own the Holy butter muffins phrase :D**

When I reached my first lesson, Japanese, I waited a while for the girls to come in, after getting stopped dead in their tracks by the guy from last night.

Speaking of which, that means he's in our school now right?

As if I don't have enough to deal with.

But this could be fun..

I sat down at my desk at the back by the window and gazed out of it, following birds flying in the sky, and looking at new students trying to find their way around.

No one else was here yet, and that meant I didn't have to put up with the usual ''Cool n Spicy'' chanting.

Utau, Lulu, Yaya and Rima arrived through the classroom doors just before everyone else, also missing the fuss over them usually made.

Lulu sat at the front due to bad eyesight, Yaya sat next to her to make sure she wasnt lonely, Utau sat infront of me, and Rima sat next to me.

When everyone else arrived and took their seats, the teacher finaly came in and started the lesson.

''Alright then class, the holidays are over, fun times gone and learning times come again.'' The teacher droned on in an almost 'why have I got this job' kind of voice.

Utau passed a lined piece of paper to me from over her shoulder.

I read the words written on it.

_Amu,_

_Your parents don't come back for another 3 days right? And Ami's not that hard to handle.._

Wheres she going with this?..

I write on the same sheet of paper underneath her words.

**What's your point?**

Then I flick it back to her.

Rima notices the exchanges between us, and catches the whole conversation when I read it.

Utau throws it back, still not turning around.

_Well it's obious isnt it? We have a big sleepover til your parents come back ofcourse! We can dance to songs, play truth or dare._

Oh..I understand now! I understand PERFECTLY!

**Or is it, Utau, that you want to see Mr. Hottie again? And you know the only way to do that is in school or at my house. True?**

I snigger slightly, knowing I am 100% right, then I throw it onto her desk infront.

''She definatly wants to see Mr. Hottie again.'' Rima whispers to me, a slight smirk on her small lips.

I grin back, and wait for Utau's reply.

The note almost flies out the window from Utau's careless throw backwards, but I catch it just in time.

''Hinamori-san?'' The teacher calls from upfront.

Suddenly everyones looking at me, just staring, as if i'm the most interesting thing in the world.

''Mosquito...dangerous little things. No need to thank me.'' I reply with a stoic face and emotionless voice.

The teachers nods slightly, and the students resume doing whatever they were doing.

I take this chance to open up the note.

_No...not really..maybe..possibly. Ok yes! Have you seen him? He's like sex on a stick! Plus he's right on your doorstep! Almost literally! Please?_

I mentally sigh and ask all the gods out there what I did to deserve such a pathetic friend.

**Fine! You can all sleep again! **Before I could continue writing, Rima told me that she couldn't due to parents going to court over a divorce, and she had to go.

I asked her about Lulu and Yaya, and she replied ''Lulu is visiting France to see her auntie, she would invite you but considering the school years just started, she didn't want your attendance to drop too.''

''What about Yaya?'' I ask her.

She shakes her head and opens her mouth to speak.

''Rima-san, what is the awnser to question 8?'' The teacher asks, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

''Adjective, Sensei.'' Rima sighs.

The teacher turns back around to write the awnser down.

''Yaya's parents said they don't see enough of her as it is, they want to spend more family time together.'' Rima shrugged.

**Ok, nevermind that, just you. Others can't due to reasons.**

I throw it back to her.

She squeels slightly, and squirms around in her seat.

I sigh and look at Rima, she just shruggs.

When the lesson finishes, we have maths, then break.

We sit under a tree in the back of the school, avoiding the heat.

I pull out a white fan with pink flowers on it, and start flapping it around my face.

~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~

I've only been here one day and i'm already gathering girls.

All during the first two lessons, I had lots of chicks fawning over me, asking for my phone number and begging me to take their virginity.

Are girls that desperate? Though I have nothing against free sex.

I took one girl into the toilets and did as she asked, and afterwards, she even payed me!

I especially like payed sex.

We come out of the toilets, the girl looking a bit ruffed up and her clothes all out of place.

I on the other hand look perfectly fine.

We walk out the back of the school to find more of her friends, which means more fun and money for me.

I glance at a tree some bit away, and spot my alltime favourites.

Under the tree, are the 5 girls, sweating and fanning themselves with their hands from the heat.

Daang!

In the middle, the girl with pink hair glares daggers at me while cooling herself off with a japanese fan.

You'll crack sometime my dear Strawberry.

I grin and walk off with the girl, who's name i've already forgotten, to the place where her friends are.

~~~~~~Utau's POV~~~~~~

Grr! I just saw Mr. Hottie with some girl! And she looked like she just had sex!

I'm so suspicious!

I could tell Amu saw them too, because she scoffed and tried to hold back a gag.

No wonder she hasn't had a boyfriend in 19 months.

''Ne Amu, pass me your fan, i'm baking here!'' Rima complains, resting her head on the tree.

She nods and passes the fan.

''We chose the wrong day to wear skinny jeans.'' I mutter, closing my eyes.

Everyone groans in agreement.

My mind wanders to Daichi, my favourite Masquerade 5 member.

Then something pops up.

''Hey guys, not including Amu, did you know Masquerade 5 have got a new song coming out tonight?'' I squeel, leaning over Amu to face the others.

Amu scoffs yet again, folds her arms and looks the other way.

''I know! No one knows the name of it, and theres no preview!'' Lulu replies, leaning forward in excitement.

We all start discussing the matter, and I ask them all why they arnt coming to the sleepover tonight at Amu's.

~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~

Please...make the bell ring! This is so boring!

I groan, and my prayers are awnsered as the bell rings, signaling that students have to get to third lesson.

''Well we'll see you guys, me and Utau have dance.'' I tell them, standing up and stretching.

Me and Utau walk to the dance studio in the school, while the girls all walk off to seperate lessons.

When we arrive, everyones already there, and that means that we can't avoid it..

''Cool n Spicy Hinamori Amu and Hot n Gorgeous Hoshina Utau!''

We both sigh at the students outburst.

We get into our dance groups from last year, and decide to dance our favourite dance.

We have 10 members, all girls.

I look around and find a boys dance group.

Pft. Why is he in here?

I find Mr. Sex grinning at me from across the room, hands in his pockets.

I growl slightly, then turn to my dance group.

''Come on girls, it's Gee time!'' I announce, shaking off my irratance.

We take position on stage, and I stand infront, roleplaying as the girl in the blue jeans on the Gee video.

The song plays, Gee by SNSD, and me and Utau stand at the front.

~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~

She didn't expect me to be in here now did she?

Well I have to keep up with dancing if I want Masquerade 5 to be a hit band.

The girl with blonde pig tails and my strawberry, plus their dance group walk onto stage, ready to dance.

Let's see what you got then.

( Katsura: We suggest you watch the danceshot, and pretend the girl with jeans the colour of Ikuto's hair is Amu, and the girl next to her at the start, is Utau, and the rest being their dancers. )

_Aha! Listen Boy My First Love Story  
My Angel and My Girls  
My sunshine  
Oh! Oh! let's go!_

You're so so handsome  
My eyes my eyes are blinded  
I can't breathe because I'm trembling

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Oh I feel so embarrassed  
I can't look at you  
I feel shy because I've fallen in love

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

What should I do? (What should I do~) About my trembling heart (My trembling heart)

(Thump thump thump thump) My heart kept thumping  
So I couldn't fall asleep at night

I guess I guess I'm a fool  
A fool that knows you, only you  
Yes, as I look at you~~

So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
Oh glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

Oh so so pretty  
Your heart is so pretty  
I was captured from first glance, caught so closely

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

I can't touch it because it's so hot  
I'm engulfed by love's fire completely

Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

What should I do (What should I do) because I'm so shy  
(No no no no no) I don't know why but every day I long for only you

My close friends tell me  
That I'm really a helpless fool  
But as I look at you~~

So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

I can't even say anything  
I'm too embarrassed

Do I not have any courage?  
What would be the right thing to do?  
Thump thump my heart is anxious as I'm looking at you

So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

The students and teacher in the room clap for them, and I just stare in awe at them.

Not only because they can dance, but because that dance, and them, was pure sexiness.

That pink haired girl is just begging me to take her, right here, right now.

''Great job girls, especially Hinamori Amu and Hoshina Utau.'' The teacher smiles, while the group walk off stage.

So i've got two names, but who's who? I think I know.

I take long strides towards the pink haired girl, then I take her hand, then I kiss it.

''That was a job well done, Utau.'' I grin, looking at the girl.

She raises an eyebrow at me, then takes her hand away.

''If your going to try and seduce me, atleast get my name right.'' She scoffs, turning away and walking to her dance group.

The blondey turns to me and giggles.

''My names Utau, but you can call me Amu, or anything, I don't mind!'' She giggles again.

''UTAU!!'' Amu screams.

''C-coming!'' Utau replies, running away.

Still not breaking? Fair enough. You will soon enough.

-end of the day, Amu's POV-

''Utau, come round my house in about 2 hours, I have something to do.'' I tell Utau on the way home.

''Sure, i'll just get my stuff ready, don't be late.'' She smiles, before walking the other way to her house.

Good, this gives me half an hour to pick out my disguise, my song choice, a nickname and get to Easter records.

This is my chance to get close to Yoru, become an undercover singer, wearing a mask and using a fake name.

I run into my room, completely ignoring Ami, and start looking through clothes.

''Something cool, something noticeable, but not too desperate..'' I mutter, pulling out fabrics, tops and skirts.

I settle on a white ruffle skirt and jet black halter top with a circle cut out just above the chest.

I slip on some black stilettos with silver buckles and silver heels.

''Disguise, disguise, I don't want fanboys or anyone to find out, so I need a mask.'' I panic, flapping my arms around.

I remember making a mask when I was 13 in art class, so I think that might work.

The mask covers my eyes and part of my nose, exposing my mouth, plain white with four feathers coming out of the top left hand corner, pink blue green and yellow.

A red cross is painted around the right eye, completing the look.

''Now for a name...uhh...hmm..Risako? No..Mitsuki?...Nuh uh..'' I mumble, pacing around the room.

''I got it! Amulet!'' I grin, jumping up to do my hair.

I brush my waist length bubblegum pink hair into two pigtails like Utau's and put on a choker, the same colour as my eyes, onto my neck.

My mask goes into a bag, i'll put it on when I get there.

I run downstairs, looking at the time on the clock as I pass it. I have 10 minutes to run to Easter records.

''Onee-san! Where are you going!'' Ami cries from the sofa.

''Out!'' I reply simply.

I get out the door and down the road, and a few minutes later, I arrive outside the Easter records building, where Masquerade 5 work, and hopefully, Amulet.

My trembling hands reach into the bag, pulling out the mask and slipping it on.

''Here goes nothing.'' I mumble, walking in through the doors.

The lobby is pure white with a grey tiled floor, and it's shaped almost like a half circle.

I come to the front desk and start talking to the receptionist.

''Hello. I heard theres auditions for singers on all this week, and i'm here to apply.'' I smile.

The women with black hair, tied up in a bun, smiled at me, grabbed an application form, then handed it to me.

''I'm here for singing auditions.'' A girls voice said next to me.

I looked up to see a girl with waist-length flaming red hair talking to the receptionist.

She turned to me and smiled.

I looked into her bright turquoise eyes and smiled back.

''Hi, names Motoko Aya.'' She tells me a, filling out her form.

Wow..she's so pretty. Speak Amu..!

''Gya h-hi! Amulet. You must be here for auditions?'' I blurt out.

No duh she's here for auditions.

I mentally slap myself.

''Yeah, you too?'' She replies, handing the form back to the woman behind the desk.

I nod and give my form back.

As we walk off to the audition room, we get to know eachother a bit.

''So why are you using a hidden identity?'' She asks me, playing with the feathers on my mask.

''Fanboys.'' I reply simply.

She laughs and leans back on the chair in the waiting area.

''Aah, i've always wanted to be a singer.'' She smiles, floating off into some sort of dreamland.

''S-same here.'' I lie.

I'm not going to tell her that i'm doing this to get close to the lead singer of Masquerade 5, now can I?

''Motoko Aya to the stage please, Motoko Aya to the stage, thank you.'' A voice calls over the speaker.

She stands up, breaths in and walks through the doors.

''Good luck.'' I yell after her.

-5 minutes later-

Aya comes bounding out of the double doors, doing cartwheels and handstands.

''I get the feeling you got through?'' I laugh.

She sticks her hand out for a hi 5, so I slap her hand.

''Good luck _Amulet_.'' She grins, walking off.

Phew..in..out, that's all I have to do.

Oh! And I have to sing.

I slap myself.

''Amulet to the stage please, Amulet to the stage, thank you.'' The voice says again from the corners of the waiting room.

I push the double doors open to reveal a large room with a stage, microphone, and 3 judges sitting across from the stage.

My black stiletto heels hit the wooden floor nervously, while my head bows down.

I stand on the stage and hold the microphone slightly.

I can see sweat on the floor from previous applicants..

''Amulet, i'm here to audition to become a singer.'' I say into the mic.

''Hmm, another undercover singer, havn't had one of those since Yoru came along.'' A man with short brown hair and a beard says.

the two women on either side of him nod, probably remembering Yoru's audition.

''Begin.'' He orders, sitting back in his chair, probably not expecting the next BoA or Nana Mizuki.

I take a breath in, and begin my chosen song. Hikari by Yui Horie. ( Do not own )

_Inori tsudukete ii desu ka  
Shinji tsudukete ii desu ka  
Zetsubou no mori ni sashikomu hikari yo_

_Tsumetai daichi wo tsumasaki de kette  
Sukitate no kami hodoki tsuki yo ni mau  
Obieta hitomi to kodoku wa sute you  
Tsuyogari dake ga itsumo tomodachi datta hi  
Kanata ni oite yuku_

_Sukui wa soko ni ari masu ka  
Fukai yami wo iyase masu ka  
Nukumori wo motomete ite mo ii desu ka  
Dare yori mo tsuyoku naritai  
Itoshiki mono wo mamoritai  
Watashi wo terashi tsudukeru hikari yo_

_Ibara no tori kago  
Shikkoku no tobari  
Hikisakeba furisosogu  
Ougon no hi yo  
Unmei wa itsumo  
Kakikaete yukeru  
Maossugu na manazashi ga  
Anata wo sagashite  
Tobi tatsu kaze ni naru_

_Samayoi tsuduketa kokoro wa  
Koko ni ite mo ii no desu ka  
Nobashita yubi de furetete mo ii desu ka  
Tsuyoku motomete ii desu ka  
Ai wo motomete ii desu ka  
Zetsubou no mori ni sashikomu hikari yo_

_Inori tsudukete ii desu ka  
Shinji tsudukete ii desu ka  
Anata dake ga ima watashi no shinjitsu yo  
Dare yori mo tsuyoku naritai  
Itoshiki mono wo mamoritai  
Watashi wo terashi tsudukeru hikari wo_

I look up from the microphone, and towards the judges.

Their mouths are open about 3 centimetres, and the man in the middle blinks at me.

''W-well..?'' I ask them nervously.

''Great! Amazing! No need to feel nervous, kid! Your through! Welcome to Easter records!'' He yells with enthusiasm.

''Wow? Really? Cool.'' I reply, letting go of the microphone and jumping off the stage to shake their hands.

-At Amu's house-

''So you had to go downtown to look for new bedcovers, and lampshades?'' Utau asks me again, stuffing her face with salt and vinegar crisps.

''Yup, that's how it is.'' I reply.

I bought some real bedcovers and lampshades a few days ago, so i'll just use those as an excuse.

''Riight. Anyway, I know you don't like Masquerade 5, but can we please watch this 30 minute interview??'' Utau begs me, holding the remote and putting her feet on the table infront.

''Fine.'' I tell her, it wont be that bad, it's just an interview.

She thanks me, then flicks the channel to the interview.

''Well i'd say that the craziest fan we've ever had is one who tried to hijack our limo.'' Kiseki laughed.

''Damn, we missed a few minutes!'' Utau groaned.

''Musashi. Is it true that your an expert at kendo?'' The interview woman asks.

Musashi pushes his mask up his mask and coughs.

''Well I guess you could say that.'' He replies.

''Daichi. Have you got a girlfriend? Alot of our FAQ consist of 'who has a boyfriend?'. So tell us. Have you?'' The business like woman asks the spikey brown haired guy.

''No.'' He grins.

Alot of girls in the audience scream and giggle.

''Well that's a good response.'' The woman laughs.

''Yay! Daichi's single!'' Utau claps.

I roll my eyes. You'll probably never meet him anyway!

''Now. Yoru. There are rumours buzzing around that your single. True?'' She asks, leaning in for his awnser.

The masked lead singer looks around the audience before opening his mouth.

''Sorry girls. Those rumours are false.'' His deep voice penatrates the hearts of all girls, including mine.

The girls in the crowd start mumbling and growling, a few ''not for long''s are heard.

People would actually go to great lenghts to be with celebrities, regardless of weather the celebs want them or not.

Though, I am kinda sad. I just went through an audition to get close to him!

''Tough luck girlies! But hey, we've got news from Easter Records, that they have got two new additions just this afternoon!'' The women tells the crowd, trying to calm them down.

My heart skips a beat at the announcement. They can't be..talking about me?

The band members all nod their heads.

''We've heard that too.'' Rhythm smiles.

''Two girls.'' Daichi grins.

''I've heard one of them sing.'' Yoru smirks.

Who? Which one? Please don't be me!

Two pictures come up on screen of me and Motoko Aya, ofcourse me wearing my disguise.

''Behold, fans! Motoko Aya and Amulet!'' The woman yells, gesturing to the pictures on the screen.

When did they take a picture of me?! Hidden cameras? I get really camera shy..

''I heard the pink haired girl sing.'' Yoru states suddenly, leaning back in his chair.

My mouth drops and I stare blankly at the screen.

''Amu? Amu..?'' Utau waves a hand infront of my face.

''Y-yes?'' I reply.

''The pink haired girl looks a bit like you, same hair colour and eye colour, weird don't you think?'' Utau tilts her head to the side.

''Yeah..weird.''

I turn my attention back to the screen.

''She sung good. I also like girls with pink hair.'' Yoru grins, entwining his two hands together.

Knowing that he's talking about me, I scoff and furrow my eyebrows together.

''Too bad you don't like him back Amu.'' Utau laughs, nudging me.

''Yeah..'' I mumble.

**Nagi: Are Ikuto and Amu still locked in a death battle?**

**Katsura: Yup. Been going on for ages. I'm recording it for utube.**

**Nagi: Ouch! That's gotta hurt.**

**Katsura: Come on Amu, show him what your foot tastes like!**

**Ikuto: Don't encourage her!!**

**Katsura: That's what you get for leaving her !!**

**Rima: Hey people.**

**Katsura: Omfg Rima-kins! -glomps-**

**Rima: Rima-kins?! Grr...**

**Nagi: Rima-koi! -glomp-**

**Rima: Rima-koi?!! GRRR!!**

**Nagi/Katsura: Run...**

**Rate review, favourite, do what you like.**

** And have a free holy butter muffin!**


	3. De ja vu!

**Katsura: You know, it sucks using Word Pad!**

**Ikuto: Huh? Don't you have Windows word or something?**

**Katsura: I don't, I should, but I don't. I'm stuck with Word Pad, and it's basically like a note pad! **

**Amu: Atleast it get's the job done! So here we are with chapter 3 :)**

**Ikuto: Time to bust out the guns -rips shirt-**

**Amu: HOLY HELL! **

**Katsura: Ikuto..your not having sex with amu...yet..**

**Ikuto: Aww.. -walks off to get a new shirt-**

**Amu: WHAT! So your saying, that I MIGHT have sex with him? But he's a pervert!**

**Katsura: What's done is done!**

**Amu: But-**

**Katsura: Don't deny your future!**

**Amu: No bu-**

**Katsura: Don't make me get Ikuto to take your virginity on the spot!!**

**Fans: Ooh! Fanservice!**

**Amu: Ok i'll shut up!**

**Ikuto: I'm back with a new shirt. But Amu, i'd like to see you without one -wink-**

**Katsura: ... I don't own SCD or the cast, but i'm putting in a letter to see if I can take ownership of Yoru. He's just so cute!**

**Yoru: You think so-nya?**

''Daichi's single! Single I tell you!'' Utau yells at Lulu, Rima and Yaya.

''What about Kiseki?'' Lulu asks, nervous as to what her friends awnser will be.

''Hm...I don't know..I missed about 4 minutes of the interview..'' Utau replies nervously, as if a crime had been committed.

Lulu frowns and bows her head down while walking.

I let the girls talk while walking to school, since they didn't sleep over, they missed the interview.

And i'm perfectly fine walking behind them, i've heard the interview once, don't need it again.

''Oh yeah! There's two new girls in Easter records now!'' Utau suddenly annouces.

EEP!

''Eeh? Really? They could be competition for our love..'' Yaya growls, clenching her tiny fists.

Everyone nods their heads furiously.

Well not for your loves..

Oh that reminds me, I have to find out if Aya likes anyone from Masquerade 5.

I've got a whole day of work ahead of me tomorrow.

We arrive at the overly huge gates of school, with each and every pair of eyes, be them male or female, on us.

''This gets really awkward..'' Utau whispers.

''Is there something on my face?'' Lulu whispers in a panic, touching her cheeks.

Sigh..

''Look people! If you want to stare so much, why don't you just take a picture!'' I shout at everyone, hands on my hips.

Everyone gasps, and mumbles.

''Amu!?'' Utau gasps, turning round to watch my act.

''You see us everyday for christs sake! Don't you have anything better to do?'' I growl, staring into the eyes of the other students.

Some back away, and others walk off, mumbling to their friends of how they just wanted to see their school idols.

Idols my ass, all we do is dress nice and dish out a whole lot of attitude.

''That was some show, Ichigo-chan.'' A voice purrs from behind.

I spin around, making my light pink and black plaid skirt twirl.

I frown at the blue haired pervert disaprovingly.

''What of it, Blueberry-chan?'' I smirk smugly, brushing down my black tank top.

He frowns at his newly found nickname, but the frown is soon replaced with his familiar smirk.

''You know, what you twirled like that, I could see your-''

''Don't even finish that sentance!'' I scream, putting my hands over my ears.

I turn around, to find the girls staring bewilderingly at us.

I run to them, then walk the rest of the path.

''Uhm..Amu..we all have art, while you have music, so..'' Rima tells me, as if theres something to be scared of.

''Oh, that's not too bad, well i'll see you in Maths next lesson then.'' I smile, walking to the music department.

I walk under some trees at the back of school, their leaves rustling in the spring wind.

''So peaceful..'' I sigh happily, swinging my school bag slightly at my side.

''Who needs peace?'' An annoying voice asks beside me.

I look to my right and see the ass of all asses.

''God damnit! Can you stop stalking me!'' I growl, walking further ahead.

''I would but we have the same lesson.'' He replies, and I can just tell that he's smirking.

My heart sinks, and I stop dead in my tracks.

''A...l-lesson..with..'' I mumble disbelievingly.

''Me.'' He smiles, pointing to himself.

I regain my posture, and storm off to the lesson.

When entering, students gasp, giggle and mumble to their friends.

''No way! Cool n Spicy Hinamori Amu is in our music class!'' A girl screams.

''Pinch me if i'm dreaming!'' A boy gasps, before fainting onto his desk.

''Seems your quiet the idol.'' Blueberry says, eyeing the situation unfolding before his onyx eyes.

I sigh and rub my temples.

''Tell me about it.'' I murmur.

I ask the sensei where I sit, and he looks at a seating plan, then he points to the back of the class, still looking at the sheet of crumbled paper.

I mumble a thanks, then sit at said place.

Blueberry copies my actions, and the sensei tells him where his seat is.

I see him smirk, and start striding down the classroom aisles between desks, and towards me.

''No..no...no!'' I whisper shakily, cowering in fear.

He sits beside me, and I start shaking like mad.

''If you must know, i'm highly allergic to perverts!'' I hiss, scootching my chair as far away from him as I can get.

He merely smirks at my outburst, then continues staring at me.

I hiss a few times, telling him i'm having none of his advances.

After a bit of the lesson, he nudges me, and I turn round, aggitated.

''We need to have partners. Be mine?'' He asks, no emotion present in his eyes, voice, or body language.

I stare at him as if he has 8 heads and a carrot for a nose, but I figure that it wont be so bad.

''Fine..'' I grumble, standing up to find a keyboard.

The class is all paired up, some in three's, on a keyboard dotted around the large room.

I sit down, and push my strawberry colored locks to one side.

Blueberry sits beside me and places his long fingers on the keys of the keyboard.

''You play, Blueberry?'' I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

He smirks. ''Sure do. And call me Ikuto.'' He replies, turning his attention back to the keyboard.

He presses lightly on the keys, his fingers gliding up and down the keyboard, making beautiful sounds erupt from the speakers.

''I know this song..'' I whispers, looking down on the keys.

I join in, and together, me and Ikuto complete the song perfectly.

He grins at me, his fingers still placed on the white tabs.

''W-what?'' I ask him, leaning back slightly.

He shakes his head.

-At lunch-

''So you were in a pair with Mr. Hotness?'' Utau asks me, fiddling with her fork at the table.

I nod slightly, remembering the terrible event.

''Luckyy!'' Everyone chants.

What's so lucky about being harrassed all the time by someone who you only just found out their name?

''By the way, his names Ikuto.'' I tell them in a matter-of-factly voice, picking up a chicken nugget with my fork.

Two arms wrap around my waist, and something heavy presses down onto my left shoulder.

''Good to see you remembered, Koneko-chan.'' An alluring voice purrs into my ear, almost making my brain overheat and shut down.

''Mr. Hotness!'' Utau gasps, pointing a finger accusingly at the figure beside me.

He pulls my up and onto his lap.

''Wah! Let me go! I can sit down by myself!'' I cry in pure desperation.

Everyone gasps and mumbles in the cafeteria.

''See now look! Your causing a scene!'' I whimper, shaking my fists angrily.

''If anyones causing a scene, it's you Koneko-chan.'' He murmurs, his smirk pressed onto the skin on my neck.

A shiver shoots up my spine, and i'm paralyzed under his grip.

His voice sounds almost nostalgic..familiar somehow..

I come to my senses, and remember where I am.

On his lap..

''Let me go! I thought I said I was highly allergic to P E R V E R T S!'' I yell at him, spelling out his species.

His grip tightens around my waist.

''Ouch, that hurt.'' He replies, pressing his lips to my neck.

Lulu, Rima, Yaya and Utau just stare in disbelief at the situation infront of them.

I stomp my feet down onto his, making his grip loosen, then fail altogether.

I jump up from his lap, and grab my bag.

''Touch me again and your face wont be so pretty next time!'' I growl, running out of the double cafeteria doors.

I don't care if i'm running out of school, it's the first week and i'm pretty sure the school wont care, or even notice for that matter.

As my thoughts swirl around my mind, my long legs burst into a full sprint, carrying me at high speeds.

What is with that guy?? I barely know him and he's already trying to make advances, plus he's doing the sorts of things that a couple would do, to me!

A growl climbs up my throat unconciously as I run out the huge school gates and down the road.

Not wanting to be caught by anyone, I dash left and into a forest.

I hunch my back foward, and rest my hands on my knees.

Panting like no tomorrow, I let frustration take over.

Next time he does that to me, I wont hold back in slapping his face into oblivion!

I straighten out my spine, and look around at my surroundings.

Trees, trees, bushes, a small path, probably bigger but the leaves littered on the floor disguise that.

It goes on for a while, and about quarter a mile away, if not less, is a tunnel of light. Most definatly the end of the forest.

If my guess is correct, that tunnel leads to my street. I'll be home in no time.

I walk for about 8 minutes, admiring the blossoming flowers, leaves and bright light shining through the branches above.

It's mostly dark in here, the leaves above my head block almost all sunlight penatrating the forest floor.

Every now and then, a strip of light makes its way through, and hits the woodchip paving.

I sigh, and furrow my pink eyebrows together, forming a V shape.

''Are you lost?'' Someone asks.

I see a man in his late 30's to the left of me, leaning against a tree.

How could I not see him there??

''Uh..no. I know where i'm going.'' I reply, looking away and quickening my pace.

I can hear the rustle of leaves behind me, and irregulaur footsteps.

''Really? Where are you going?'' He asks again, his footsteps meeting the same pace as mine.

I look to my left again, and look up to meet his face.

Dull grey eyes and dirty brown hair that looks like it hasnt had a wash in about 20 years.

''Uh..home.'' I tell him, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and tightening my grip on it.

''Not on my watch..'' He replies darkly.

A leg swings out infront of me, making me trip, and land slap bang on the woodchipping.

''Hey! What's you-'' I splutter.

He grabs my wrists from behind, and puts them into one of his large hands.

He pulls me up, and covers my mouth with his free hand.

I start to panic, anger and frustration burning up inside me like wildfire.

''Now, i'm going to take you somewhere, and I want you to be as quiet as you can.'' He whispers into my ear, his breath reaching my nose.

Sickness arises from my stomach, and into my mouth.

I swallow it down, making the acid burn my dry throat.

He kicks the back of my legs, forcing me to walk forward.

Tears well up in my honey glazed eyes, and distress is evidant in them.

-Ikuto's POV-

Where is that half minded idiot?

I guessed she went through the woods, I can see footprints in the leaves.

I jog at a steady pace, looking left right and straight ahead for my pinkette.

Ahead, quiet a fair distance away, is a man, kinda tall, little bit bigger then me, walking at a slow rate.

Maybe I could ask him if he's seen her.

I run faster, and as I get closer, I notice that he's holding something..or someone.

Another set of legs, female, walk infront of his unsurely.

I take note of the jet black uggs that a certain someone was wearing just this morning.

Amu.

I can see clearly now what this jackass is attempting.

Either rape, murder, abducting, etc etc so forth and such which.

I take a run up to him, and I swing my leg out, making my foot come in contact with his head.

He yelps in pain, and collapses to the floor in agony.

A distressed and clearly panicing Amu turns around, her eyes showing sadness, but a slight flicker of relief.

I run to her, pulling her into an embrace.

I look down to the man, and kick him in the side.

''Mine.'' I growl.

Amu looks up at me and frowns.

''Your the source of the problem!'' She screams, pushing me away.

It's only then that I realise, that I am.

I bow my head in realisation.

''Thanks for saving me and all, but this wouldn't have happened if you didn't annoy me at lunch today!'' She yelled, gripping furiously on her bag.

''Seems the chick doesn't like you.'' The man smirks, holding his head in agony on the floor.

''Shut it you old fart.'' I growl, kicking him in his area.

He lets his throbbing head go, and attends to his precious organ.

''I'm going home..'' Amu mumbles, running off to the end of the forest.

I'm walking on thin ice here!

-Amu's POV, next day at Easter Records-

I'm sitting outside the recording studio, i've already done my debut song, and now i'm waiting for Aya to finish hers.

Infront of me is a bunch of workers playing around with buttons, tabs and sound controls.

And infront of them, is Aya inside a glass booth, singing her heart out for her debut.

She looks at me, and winks.

I wave slightly, and mouth the words ''good luck''.

I ajust my white mask, and stroke the four feathers on the side.

I knew the mask would come in handy.

Today i'm wearing ( photo in profile ) a red shirt with white letters on the front, the sleeves come to my elbows. A demin short skirt with ripped looking fringes, and a black belt that goes round, and hands off slightly at the side.

Not wanting to look like a complete slut, I put on some black tights, and put some red knee length socks with three white stripes at the top.

Complete with my favourite black heels that go with just about anything.

Aya is wearing a bright pink hoody with the hood up. The hood has a set of pink cat ears sown onto it. The hoody has a cute picture of a pig on it, with the words 'PIG' underneath it, and a small zip on the side for decoration.

A black bow is sown onto the neckline of the hoody, and just above it on Aya's neck, is a blood red choker. Her ourfit is complete with a flared black skirt and red leggins.

We both like punk clothes, that's what makes us so alike!

Over the past few days, we've got along really well, we havn't had a disagreement at all!

She pulls the headphones off her hoody, and sighs happily, showing that her song is done and dusted.

She skips out of the studio booth, and grabs my hand.

She drags me off to the cafe in the building, just down the hall.

Not once have I taken my mask off, and I have to be on high alert for any accidents.

''Sit here while I get us something.'' She tells me, racing off to the food line.

I drum my freshly painted black nails on the table, and cross one leg over the other.

Show biz isnt bad at all! You get to record new songs, meet celebrities, have fans and get paid all at the same time!

''Amulet-san!'' Someone calls.

I look up across the table.

''K-kiseki-kun?'' I stutter in suprise.

Ofcourse it's Kiseki! Who else has a mask with crowns on it?

''It's nice to finally meet you, Amulet-san'' He bows and holds a hand out for me to shake.

I'm about to shake his hand, but i'm pulled out of my seat by strong arms.

''Mine.'' A deep voice growls.

De ja vu much?

**Katsura: Oh Yoru! Your so kyoote!**

**Yoru: Urasai-nya! You've been saying that for the past hour-nya!**

**Amu: I think someones obsessed.**

**Ikuto: Katsura! Give me back my chara!**

**Katsura: NEVER!! -runs away with Yoru-**

**Yoru: Help me-nya!**

**Amu: You don't really want him back, do you Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Not one bit. Now we're alone..lets write a smutty chapter, full of lemons, limes and a whole lot of ryhmes.**

**Amu: Don't ever do that again..**

**Ikuto: Yes ma'am..**


	4. Shocking Revalation!

**Katsura: Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Woah, burst my eardrums and call me kitty, what's your problem!!?**

**Amu: She thinks she has Carpal Tunnel Syndrome ¬¬ Baka**

**Katsura: I might! It's possible! The symtomes are all there!**

**Ikuto: What's Carpal Tunnel Syndrome?**

**Katsura: It's where something in your wrist starts being retarded, and it makes ur hand go numb, and hurt, and the ways to cure it, are a splint-**

**Ikuto: What's a splint?**

**Amu: A glove thingy, like a cast.**

**Katsura: Or surgery!**

**Amu: D'awww! Poor you!**

**Katsura: It means I wont be able to update for a while if I need a splint, but i'll try. But if it's surgery, not for AGES! **

**Amu: But your wrist is more important right?**

**Katsura: Not rly ¬¬ Apparantly after surgery, I wont be able to draw the same every again, and I will have to learn how to write all over again! GRR! It was hard enough learning it the first time!**

**Yaya: Noo!! Are you left handed?**

**Katsura: No right handed. And my right hand is the spazzed one ¬¬ Go figure..**

**Ikuto: Enough ranting, get on with the story! We don't want your life story!**

**Amu: -slap- Your so insensitive..-.-**

**Random person: Disclaimer...she doesn't own anything...yeaaah!**

_It can't be Ikuto! He wouldn't be here! Would he?_ Amu thought, shutting her eyes furiously.

She looks up in the grasps of the stranger, and her golden orbs set on a black mask with deep red claw marks painted across one eye.

''Y-yoru?!'' She gasps.

The masked singer looks from Kiseki and then to Amu in his arms.

''Yo, Amulet.'' He smirks.

''Yoru! Why must you be so possesive over things!'' A womans voice yells.

Amu looks forward at the café door. And a woman stands in a light brown suit jacket and knee length skirt.

Her deep ginger hair tumbles down her shoulders in ringlets.

''Especially new things!'' She bellows again, stomping over to us, her high heels coming in contact with the marble floor with such force, that I wouldn't be suprised if there were cracks in it.

Yoru chuckles, and releases a bewildered Amu.

''Sorry,Yukari-san.'' He smirks.

The women named Yukari tutts and leans on one foot, with her arms crossed over her overly huge chest.

''What am I going to do with you..'' She sighs, pulling her glasses down the bridge of her nose to get a better look.

Yoru slinks over to her, and hangs an arm around her shoulder.

''I know what you could do..'' He whispers in her ear seductively.

Amu's eye twitches in fury, he's chatting up some woman! Just now he was all over her!

Yukari swings her arm up from behind and slaps him upside the head.

''Gosh darnit Yoru, i'm your manager, nothing more!'' She sighs again.

_Boy! Sounds like she's used to this!_ Amu thought, staring at the two.

Yoru whimpers slightly, but smirks nevertheless.

_He seems...familiar...naaah!_ Amu quickly abandons that thought, considering the person she was thinking of, went for teenage girls.

''I'm gone for 10 minutes and I return to a crime scene.'' A feminine voice calls from behind Amu.

The figure steps into view, and Amu instantly goes beserk.

''MINI MUFFINS!'' She squeels, grabbing a few mini muffins from her lunch buddy, Aya.

''That's what I said when I saw them!'' Aya gasps.

While scoffing their faces with muffins, Yoru and Yukari continue with their bikering of how managers can or cannot become lovers with their employees.

''What's with the married couple?'' Aya asks between mouthfuls of food, setting her tray down on a table beside the pair.

''I've been asking myself the same thing til you got here.'' Amu replies, ridding her mouth of crumbs.

They stare at the two arguing for about 2 minutes before Yukari pipes in.

''For heavens sake! Yoru! Talk about this later! Amulet, Aya, come to my office.'' Yukari groans, almost ripping her hair out.

Amu whinges at having to leave her meal, and Aya stuffs a few in her huge hoody pockets.

They exit the bustling café with Yukari, and walk down endless white painted hallways within the Easter records building. The floors are dark blue and black checkered, and there is a painting of a singer or dancer or even actress on almost every square inch of the walls.

Amu and Aya oogle at the singers in frames while walking behind Yukari.

''There's Kokoro!'' Amu squeels.

''She's retired already.'' Aya sighs in disapointment

''Buono are here too!'' Amu claps, passing the frame.

''Ooh! But their in Hawaii at the moment.'' Aya grins, looking forward to their meeting.

''Mas...querade...5..'' Amu's face fell as she glanced at the faces on the picture.

As they kept walking, they noticed more and more photos for Masquerade 5.

''Holy..'' Aya whispers, her eyes widening at the amount.

They come to some double doors, and inside is a circle room with a plant pot in the middle. Surrounding the white circle room is 4 doors.

''This is the office room, sort of.'' Yukari tells them, gestering to the doors.

''Each door leads to a differant office. And each office contains a differant manager.'' She continues on.

She walks to the middle next to the plant.

''First of all, the last employee to arrive on work days has to do errands for all the managers, and beware, whatever is asked, will be done.'' Yukari grins, probably thinking of making Amu and Aya rub her feet or clean her office.

''This door belongs to Masquerade 5's office room, mine, and the one next to it, is yours.''

She shows them the doors, then takes them into her office.

She offers seats to Amu and Aya infront of her large brown mahogany desk, which the girls gladly take.

''First I shall tell you, is that your manager is not here today, they are on their honeymoon. So until they arrive in 3 days, I will be showing you girls the ropes.'' She smiles gently, leaning onto the desk and crossing her fingers.

The girls nod their heads.

''So you've already recorded your debut songs?'' She asks Amu and Aya, leaning forward.

They nod and smile at the achievement.

''So, what are they?'' She asks them again, eager to know.

''Mine's called Etsuraku Camellia.'' Aya grins. ( the song is by Nana Mizuki )

Yukari nods and switches her sight to Amu.

''Smile.'' Amu smiles innocently. ( the song is from Full moon O Sagashite )

Yukari leans back and looks as them both.

''Looks like I have two idols in the making..for now.'' She grins.

Amu and Aya both giggle and smile at eachother.

A tap is heard at the door, and a sigh from Yukari.

''Yukari. It's Yoru.'' A voice calls from the door.

Yukari slams her hand onto the desk and stand up with a jolt.

''God dammit! Your so attached to me Yoru!'' She groans, walking across the office to open the door.

Yoru steps in casually with his hands in his pockets, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Amu blushes slightly and her heart rate increases.

Aya's heart rate too explodes into a fit of excitement.

''MINI MUFFINS!'' She screams, leaping off her seat and to the table in the middle of the room.

Aya grabs a handful, stuffs them into her pockets and laughs manically.

Everyone sweatdrops at her craziness.

Yoru takes strides to Amu, and gazes down at her with a burning interest.

''W-what?'' Amu inquires, tilting her head up to reach his eyes.

A passionate violet.

_Where have I seen those color eyes before?_ Amu asks herself, going over her memories.

''Pink hair.'' Yoru murmurs with a stoic face.

''H-huh?'' Amu stutters, a blush tinting her cheeks.

He grins and raises his hand to Amu's face.

''I like pink hair.'' He replies softly, wrapping a few strands of Amu's delicate hair around his long index finger.

''YORU!'' Yukari screeches, stomping her foot.

Yoru releases the locks and turns his back to Amu.

''Jealous?'' He asks his manager, a grin creeping onto his lips.

Yukari sighs and drags herself to her office chair.

''I'm not jealous in the slightest, now if you don't mind, stop harassing our new members.'' She glares at Yoru, trying to burn her words into his eyes.

Yoru glances to Amu, and smiles a soft but almost painful smile.

''But pink hair is my favourite.'' He whinges like a child, making puppy eyes at his manager, his bottom lip trembling from false sadness.

Yukari turns her neck swiftly to Amu.

''Amulet, if you treasure your sanity, and most likely your virginity, I suggest you run.'' She tells Amu, pointing a finger to the door.

Yoru chuckles, his manager knows him so well.

Amu raises from the seat hesitantly.

''Come on Aya, we have to start our music video recording.''

''By the way Amulet, the producers loved your recording, but they suggested that a male voice be used in the background for effect. So they chose Yoru.'' Yukari calls after Amu.

''Oh? Really?'' Amu's heart races at the thought of having Yoru sing in her debut single.

Not wanting to blush infront of him, Amu grabs Ayas hand, a few crumbs rubbing off onto Amu's.

''Sorry'' Aya grins, slapping her hands together, said crumbs falling to the floor.

''Not in my office!'' Yukari cries just before they exit.

-At Amu's house-

''Mama and Papa return tomorrow, so i'd better clean a few things, restock the fridge and cupboard...'' Amu lists the things she has to do before her parents come back from their ski trip, counting on her petite fingers.

She grabs a bucket of water and a mob, and begins slapping the soaking mop onto the kitchen tiles, using all her might to move it back and forth, ridding the floor of the past weeks dirt.

She then proceeds to wipe, brush, sweep and hover every inch of the house, including her room.

''Ami! Bring all your clothes down from your laundry basket!'' Amu yells up the stairs to her 8 year old sister.

Ami comes hopping downstairs a few minutes later with a pile of clothes stacked up in her arms.

''Hai.'' Ami smiles, dropping them into Amu's arms, then attempting to walk back upstairs.

''Ehem missy, where do you think your going? You made most of this mess, you help clean it!'' Amu tutts, glaring at her naive and young sibling.

Ami sighs and picks up a duster, then runs around the room, slapping cobwebs with the duster.

''That's a good slave- I mean sister.'' Amu grins, leaning on the kitchen counter.

Ami scoffs at her and slaps the duster against the door handle, making the duster cleaner.

''Now i'm off to the shops to restock the cupboards and fridge, which you helped empty.'' Amu glared at her sister.

Ami smiles sheepishly, then stands back from the door for Amu to get out of.

The pink haired teen grabs her Hello Kitty purse and lands her hand on the door handle, pulling it back after half a second.

''COBWEBS!'' Amu screams, whiping her hand on her sister, making her frown with annoyance.

-in town-

Amu's stomach starts rumbling for the fifth time this afternoon.

_Gotta fill my stomach before it eats itself.._ Amu thought, looking down to her slim stomach.

She had already gathered veggies and necessities, so she decided to spend her money getting new clothes.

She trundled along down the bustling streets, bumping shoulders occasionaly.

Amu moved her filled bags to the side to avoid any complaints from others getting hit by them.

Moving up the street, she looked up to the giant tv screen on a 60 storey building.

Everyone was standing around watching the evening news with their husbands, wives or friends.

''Konba wa, this is Tokyo 5 live. Breaking news.'' The announcer says, shuffling her papers.

A bright red strip of writing trails along the bottom of the screen with the words 'Breaking News!'' on it.

Amu is about to continue walking, but the following sentance out of the announcers mouth catches her attention.

''There has been a report of an avalanche in switzerland's Holiday Fun ski resort.''

Amu's eyes widen, and she has a flashback.

_''Amu, we will be back in a week.'' Her mother smiles, tugging her suitcase out the door._

_Amu rolls her eyes at her parents sudden holiday plans, but goes along with it anyway._

_''If you want to look up the website, don't forget, it's Holiday Fun ski resort in switzerland.'' Her papa smiles, waving out the door._

Amu snaps back to reality, hoping as much as possible, that it isn't her parents in the avalanche.

''We have the details. There has been 8 deaths and 13 skiers are hospitalized.'' The woman carries on, an emotionless face on screen, barely caring about the families that will be missing a loved one.

Possibly two of Amu's..

The woman flips her fair black hair slightly, and sighs inwardly.

''Here is Gotarou with the news, live in Switzerland Holiday Fun ski resort.'' She drones on.

The screen switches to a man with a mustach and smartly combed black hair swept to one side.

He puts his hands behind him, and starts talking to the camera about the event.

''Here in this resort, meant for fun, games and family time, there has been 8 deaths, and 13 critical in hospital, all caused by a tragic avalanche, on the slope behind me.'' His squeeky and unmanly voice matches his image perfectly.

Amu swallows a large lump in her throat, and stares up to the screen, her eyes not moving.

Other shoppers leave, their interest suddenly vanishing.

Do they not care?

Is it not exciting enough that people have died?

Amu's eyes glare with disgust, people that could be close to her, could have died.

The screen shows paramedics carrying bodies under snow white sheets across the slope. The sheet barely visable, but still there, telling Amu that someone is definatly under it, and that they are...dead.

A hand slips from sheets, and a ghostly pale hand attached to an arm, attached to a person, drags across the newly settled snowflakes.

Amu instantly recognises the tell-tale object.

The object that prooves it all.

A wedding ring on a female finger.

She runs, dropping her bags on the spot, not caring what happens to them, wether they are stolen or ruined.

She doesen't care, why would she? Her mother is dead. She doesn't know about her father, she didn't want to stick around long enough to find out.

Rage and confusing bubble up inside her, her breath becoming uneven and hitched.

_Those people! Acting as if it's no big deal!_ Amu's mind cries out. _How could they just walk away?!_

She bumps into someone, but resumes running, not noticing the blue hair.

The tears don't yet fall, after all, she expected them to perish in the avalanche from the start, it was no suprise.

Also, she was never close to her parents. You could almost say that Amu couldn't cry about it.

Yet, why did she feel sadness? Why did she run, with nowhere to go?

She definatly wasn't going home, home was the other direction.

A clap of lightening, then a rumble of thunder afterwards.

Soon, rain started to fall, specks of water covering Amu's clothes.

Shoppers began running, cowering from the water.

The pitter patter of raindrops on the concrete became louder and more frequent.

The pace of her running slowed down as she entered the park, her shoes hitting every puddle in the empty area.

She bent forwards, then dropped to her knees at the top of concrete stairs, her small hands trembling along with her tiny frame.

Was it from the cold? Sadness? Anger?

She buried her head in her hands, her hair falling over her shaking shoulders.

A drop of water rolled down her face, but it wasn't from her soaked locks, it was saltier then that, and warmer.

Only then, did she cry, and boy did it hurt.

She hadn't cried since the day she left him in paris, aged 6.

''I broke our promise, i'm sorry..'' She whispers, removing her hands.

She cried out, sobbed, and screamed her emotions.

''MAMA!'' Her heart piercing cries resonated throughout the empty park, with no one to hear them.

''Hinamori-san?''

Except one..

**Katsura: So it's a little sad, and yeah the story went from happy to angsty in one chapter, but...that just makes it more interesting! Ne ne?**

**Amu: You killed my mother..I hate chu..-grabs a knife-**

**Katsura: No I didn't! See see, your mums right here! -grabs Midori-**

**Midori: Hello Amu hunny! Dinners ready! -grabs Amu and pulls her away-**

**Ikuto: Hey wheres my dinner?**

**Midori: Ok you can have some too, considering you are Amu's husband to be.**

**Amu: Say wha-aat?!**

**Katsura: Woop go Midori!!**


	5. The face behind the fog!

**Katsura: Holy cow, this is the longest chapter so far. I've spent more then 3 hours on it.**

**Ikuto:** **It took you 3 hours to do this? Wow your slow.**

**Katsura: I wanted to get it perfect, and I spent time looking up words, song lyrics and also, like I said, it's the longest chapter so far ¬¬**

**Amu: Well who cares, chapter 5 and that's all that matters.**

**Katsura: Yup. And i'm hoping to surpase my review mark of 95 from Last Ten Minutes with this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Pft, doubt it. Last Ten Minutes had 8 chapters, this only has 5.**

**Katsura: It's worth a shot. So come on reviewers, make me happy! :)**

**Amu: Katsura does not own SC, Full Moon wo Sagashite or any songs mentioned. And Holiday Fun resort in Switzerland is made up :3**

My breath hitched in my sore throat, and I looked up through translucent eyes.

I couldn't tell who it was, but purple invaded my vision.

''You are Hinamori Amu from school, right?'' The voice asked me.

I blinked once, twice.

My eyesight had improved now that the tears were out of my vision.

A boy with long flowing purple hair dressed in stylish casual clothes.

I didn't know his name, but i've seen him a few times in school hanging around with 4 other people, one of those being Ikuto.

The boy held a pale hand out to me, and smiled sympatheticaly, as if knowing my situation,

I gingerly took hold of it, then pulled myself up.

My weight felt almost 3 times heavier, probably because the weight of the pain was on my shoulders.

''Thanks..'' I mumbled, showing interest in my black heels.

I started shivering due to the cold, I hadn't changed into anything suitable for rain, I wasn't a psychic.

I looked up into his eyes, a deep gold, mesmerizing and sparkling.

''You can't stay out here, come to my house.'' He smiled.

I thought the offer over, then realised my sister was at home, and she obiously needed to know.

''But my sister..'' I frowned, remembering what I have to tell her, and thinking how to.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs like an old rag doll.

''Phone her later, but now, come, me and my friends are having a party.'' He grinned, racing out of the park with me still holding his warm hand.

My black heels splashed through 3 inch puddles and soaked my socks further.

''B-but then wont I be intruding? And what are you doing out here if your suppose to be having a party?'' I ask him, gasping for air.

Gosh this guy can run.

''Nah, the more the merrier, and they got me out to go on a fro-yo run. Damn lazy asses.'' He sighed.

We ran through the empty streets and down a hill past empty shops.

''Fro-yo?'' I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He laughs and turns a corner down a street of houses.

''Short for frozen yogurt.'' He grinned, stopping at his house.

It's so big it has a gate and a body guard..

The boy waves his hand to the guard, and he nods his head in return.

The gates slowly open in half, showing a old fashion japanese style mansion.

Rich snobs..

-inside, Nagihiko's POV- (Yeh yeh you all knew it was him, not Tadase. Bwuaha! ¬¬)

I walked into my living room, pulling along our newest pink haired party goer.

''Honey i'm home.'' I grinned, making the boys look up in suprise, and disapointment.

Tadase, Kuukai, and Kairi.

''What? No fro-yo?'' Kuukai frowned.

I shook my head, but returned it with a smile.

''I brought something better.'' I grinned.

Kuukai's eyes flickered with excitement.

''A puppy??'' He asked.

I shook my head again, and pulled Hinamori into the room, dripping wet and shivering.

The boys looked shocked, maybe because she was wearing a short skirt, and she was soaking wet.

_She looks like one of those girls from my greatest fantasies..a cute girl wearing a short skirt, heels and knee lenght socks, standing infront of me dripping from rain, panting slightly, her cheeks flustered-_

''-kai''

''Huh? What? Did you say something Tadase?'' Kuukai asked, tearing his eyes away from Hinamori.

Tadase sighed and raised an eyebrow.

''I said, why are you staring at Hinamori like your about to eat her along with a side of waffles?'' Tadase asked again.

Kuukai did a double take, and then looked at me with confusion burning in his green eyes.

''No reason. Anyway, Nagihiko, why is a girl here, and why is she wet, and why did you bring her here?'' Kuukai threw questions at me from all directions.

I ignored him for a second, and turned to Hinamori.

''My maid will give you some dry clothes to change into, just go with Kotoba-san upstairs and she will give you a selection.'' I told her, shooing her off with my favourite maid.

After Hinamori was upstairs, I sat down in a leather chair across from the guys.

''Now, about your questions Kuukai.'' I started off, leaning forward to meet his eyes.

He nodded at me, expecting a good excuse.

''She's here because I found her outside in the park, she was in the rain crying, and I brought her here because I have a heart.'' I smiled.

Then I remembered something important, a missing member.

''Oh yeah, where's the cat?'' I asked.

Kairi spoke up this time, he hasnt said anything this whole time.

''Upstairs, he said he was checking out your sound system in your room.'' He pulled of his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth.

I raised an eyebrow this time, and sighed.

''We all know he likes pink hair, if he meets Hinamori, who knows what he'll do.'' I frowned slightly.

We _all_ know the reason of his obsession..

-Upstairs, Amu's POV-

This closet...is HUGE!

How can one person have such a big closet?! It's beyond me!

There's childrens clothes, male and female clothes, and even dog clothes...what the hell?

''How about this pile Hinamori-san?'' The maid asked me in a kind voice, showing me to a pile named 'Casual'.

They have tags..

I skim through them, picking out a few things, and lay them out on the purple carpet.

A red plaid skirt with black netting on the inside, complete with a black studded belt.

Thigh high black socks with red frills on the top and black and white strapped converse that go half way up my calves.

A jet black halter top that says ''Look but dont touch'' in silver graffiti writing on the chest.

To top it all off, black and red striped fingerless gloves.

After putting it on in the changing room, two maids come to my side and drag me off to the bathroom.

''A quick wash with Ooh La La strawberry shampoo, then a handful of Glossy Shine conditioner. Orders from Nagihiko-sama.'' One tells me, sitting me down in a salon style chair.

She tilts my head back into the curved gap in the sink and pulls my waist length hair into the bowl.

After soaking it, she has the other maid hand her the shampoos and conditioners, and rinses them both out after brushing it in.

They both wrap a jasmine scented towel over my shoulders, then push the leather chair on wheels to another side of the room, where a mirror and hairdryer is located.

After brushing, drying, and spraying, they pull my fringe to one side, and pulls my hair into two pigtails with scull and crossbone clips. They then curl the ends of my pigtails, making me look dangerous, but innocent.

Boy these maids should work in a salon!

''W-wo..thanks! I look awesome!'' I smile, leaping out of the chair.

Wow..I remember when my mum used to doll me up like this.. mum..

''That makes two of us.''

I turn to the door and see Ikuto leaning against the frame in all his perverted glory.

I should have known he would be here.

But i'm too depressed to deal with him today.

''Oh, Hey.'' I push past him to walk down the staircase.

His eyes flicker with suprise.

''What? Not going to yell at me?'' He asks, catching up with me.

I skip down the stairs, trying to ignore his annoying voice.

''No.'' I reply simply.

''Ook, well anyway. You look nice, that skirt really brings out your ass.'' He grins slapping my behind.

My hands ball into fists, but if I punch him now, i'll probably ruin the manicure Utau gave me.

''Thanks.'' I sigh, coming to the bottom of the stairs.

I'll play along for now.

His eyebrow raises, and he looks at me in a way he's never done.

''Something wrong?'' He asks, stepping infront of me, blocking the way into the living room.

I glare at him and poke his chest.

''No.''

I push past him and join the others.

''Ah Hinamori, you look nice, come, join us.'' Nagihiko smiles, patting a seat beside him on a leather chair.

I smile back and thank him, then I take a seat next to him.

-Ikuto's POV-

What. The. Hell??

Is she on clueless drugs or something?

Has she totally forgot who I am or something?

And she seems perfectly happy with Nagihiko.

_Well maybe that's because she hates you?_

Shut up conscious.

_Well it's obvious isnt it? She hates every square inch of you, inside and out._

I said shut up damnit! Besides, your me, so do as I say!

_Touché, but i'm another side of you. The level headed, less perverted and-_

Yeah yeah, so in other words, you NOT me.

_...Just go in there and try not to be a complete jackass or a showoff. So just don't say anything._

Yes master.

_Good boy_.

I was being sarcastic!

_Yeah but I wasnt._

Tch.

I stroll into the living room with my hands in my pockets and a grin on my face, as usual.

''I'm back, miss me?'' I smirk, plopping next to Amu, who in return, scoots further to Nagihiko.

Tadase and Kairi stare at me, while Amu glares at me, and Nagi, well he's just smiling at me as if i'm not a jackass.

_So you agree with me, huh? You are a jackass!_

Shut. Up!

''Nagi.'' Amu glares at me.

She's even given him a nickname!

_She gave you one too. Blueberry. Be grateful._

For the last time you damn conscious, shut your trap or i'll come inside there and kick your ass!

_What ass? And i'd like to see you try._

Grr.

''I don't like him sitting next to me.'' Amu pouts and clings to Nagi's arm like a 6 year old.

Nagi smiles at her and then looks to me.

''Ikuto..what did you do.'' He smiles, but under all that niceness, there's evil.

Even though he's smiling, theres an aura not to be messed with swirling around him.

''Nothing, I don't know what your talking about. Who wants pizza?'' I whistle, trying to change the subject.

Kuukai jumps from his seat and throws his mobile at me with a glint in his eye.

I catch it with one hand, barely using any energy.

Cat-like reflexes.

''Double pepperoni, stuffed crust, no peppers!'' He grins.

Everyone tells me their orders, except Amu.

I turn to her with Kuukai's green mobile placed on my ear.

''Don't you want any, strawberry-chan?'' I grin, leaning on her shoulder.

She hisses and kicks me in the ankles.

''I'll take that as a no..'' I reply, choking slightly from the pain.

_I toold youuu!_

''SHUT UP!'' I yell.

Everyone stares at me, and sweatdrops.

''U-uhm, sir?'' A voice stutters from the mobile.

Crap..

''Oh, sorry! So yeah i'd like..''

-Amu's POV-

Weirdo..

''Kairi, turn on the plasma tv.'' Tadase asks.

Yes, I learnt their names, the maids told me.

Kairi looks up from his book to switch it on.

I look at the cover of his book.

'The nortonenthology of english literature, VII'

Huh? What in crépes name is that?!

Sounds like something my great grandad would read!

''So hows life in Masquerade 5 Yoru-kun?''

I snap my head towards the plasma screen and almost scream with horror.

Another Masquerade 5 interview! Nooo!!

''Oh hell no!'' I growl, glaring at the 80'' screen.

The boys turn their attention to me, including book worm Kairi.

''It's the nameless plastics again.'' I scoff, turning my head away.

I hear slight gasps, and Nagihiko looks down to me with confusion written across his face.

''You don't like them?'' He asks.

I shake my head furiously.

''Never! I hate them! Everywhere I look, they are there, on billboards, on tv, in magazines! Who cares!'' I scowl.

I hear a few more gasps, and look around.

Ikuto stares at me in disbelief, Tadase looks like he's about to attack me, Kairi looks differant, not by much, and Kuukai looks like he's got hearts in his eyes.

''Well, everyone has opinions.'' Nagihiko smiles. He then pats my head, making me blush.

''So, two new members? We've all heard their songs, but for those of you who want to hear it again, and i'm sure that's everyone, here's Amulet's debut song, 'Smile'!'' A man in hipped up teenager clothes yelled.

W-haatt?! My song? I havn't even seen or heard the finished thing!

The screen changes, and on screen, I stand there in a lolita dress, straps and frills, a black ribbon corset and two layers at the bottom. The dress is really short, and comes with a black choker and black cross necklace.

The music video is gothic lolita themed, and is in black and white for effect.

I- or should I say, Amulet, looks up to the grey sky and a tear rolls down her cheek.

She stands on a hill, and begins singing of her lost love.

**If the sky was crying for you**

**I'll turn into a sea and embrace it**

**even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map**

**your back is the signpost for me now**

In the sky, a faded black mask with the signature red claw mark appears.

Yoru.

He sings along in the background, just as Yukari said, and it sounds great.

**Like the moon and sun, even when near or far**

**please be close enough**

**to capture my light**

Like a masked duet.

**smile smile**

**watch me always, watch me forever whenever**

**smile smile**

**want to believe, want to feel it forever**

**smile smile**

**being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights**

**I won't forget to smile**

**I cannot live without you forever**

Amulet smiles and falls over the cliff face first.

She then lands randomly in a busy street, the music video now in vibrant colours.

Walking past people, searching endlessly for her lost love, looking up now and then to the grand old clock.

**N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday**

**we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary**

**like that secret, unstoping clock that noone knows**

**the two continues to move on the same face**

She walks past a jewellery store, walks back and stares needfully at a set of wedding rings on display.

**I dream about your long hand**

**the small hand overlaps**

**to deepen the love**

She touches the glass of the display, and she is transported to a gloomy graveyard, the floor covered with flakey white snow. The display of rings now turned into a grave. That of her lost love.

**smile smile**

**watch me always, watch me forever whenever**

**smile smile**

**want to believe, want to feel it forever**

**smile smile**

**being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights**

**I won't forget to smile**

**I cannot live without you forever**

She lays down on the snow near the grave, tears streaming down her face.

**smile smile**

**watch me always, watch me forever whenever**

**smile smile**

**want to believe, want to feel it forever**

**smile smile**

**being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights**

**I won't forget to smile**

**I cannot live without you forever**

Snow flakes cover her entirely, and the music video ends with her being reunited with her love in heaven.

Not to mention her love wore a black mask and had blue hair.

Wow! It looks so good finished and touched up!

I've finally debut as a singer!

Under cover though.

''Do you hate her too?'' Ikuto asks me.

I stare at him confusingly.

''Huh? Why would I?''

''Because you hate Masquerade 5, and she's in Easter records too now.'' He replies simply.

I furrow my eyebrows.

''What's your point?'' I huff.

He smirks and puts his hands behind his head.

''My point is, I wont allow you to hate her.'' He grins.

What? I didn't even say I hated Amulet! I'm her anyway!

Course i'm not telling him that.

''Why not?'' I ask him, getting more confused by the second.

''Because I like her.'' He smirks, putting his finger on my nose.

W-haat?! He likes Amulet? But that's me! He can't like me!

''W-why?!'' I ask frantically.

He pulls on my arm and I fall onto his lap.

He begins stroking my hair and playing with the curls.

I growl and hiss and flail my arms around.

''Aaw, jealous my little strawberry?'' He asks me. I can just tell he's smirking!

Another hand grabs onto my arm and pulls me away from Ikuto's clutches.

Nagihiko's

''Now now Ikuto, didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with your food?'' Nagihiko tutts, wrapping a protective arm around me.

Ikuto growls through his teeth and rises from the chair, he then exits the living room. A few seconds later, the front door slams shut.

''What's his problem?'' I ask Nagihiko.

Tadase sighs and looks to everyone else.

''He has issues. He's obsessed with the colour pink. Plus he doesen't like being told what to do.'' Tadase mumbles.

Kairi nods his head, still reading his great grandad book.

''Sounds alot like my little sister.'' I laugh.

Snap.

Ami! I need to go home now!

Oh god oh god, how is she going to react? Mums dead and Ami's only 8!

''Shit..'' I whisper.

I get up from my chair and rush out the door.

Nagihiko follows me out the door and runs down the path.

''Where you going?'' He asks.

''Home!'' I yell back.

''If somethings the matter, I can help!'' He shouts, trying to catch up with me.

My lips form a tight line.

''I don't think you can.'' I reply, trying to hold back tears.

He runs ahead of me, and stops me.

''I think I can. Tell me, you were crying today and you shouted out something. That's whats wrong, right?'' He asked me, worry evidant in his tone of voice.

I stood back from him and let my bangs cover my eyes.

''Mum. Avalanche.'' I said simply, biting on my lower lip.

''...The avalanche in switzerland ski resort?'' He asked me again, leaning down to my level.

I nod my head.

''Your mum, she was in it?'' He whispers.

I nod my head again.

A sob escapes my mouth, and before I know it, i'm hugging Nagihiko unconciously.

He holds me and tries to calm me down by patting my back.

I barely know the guy and he's doing all this for me.

Warm, kind, knowing and protective.. just like a mother.

''Help me tell her. Help me tell my sister, I don't want to do it on my own.'' I ask him, hiccupping slightly.

''Ofcourse..'' He whispers gently.

-Amu's house-

I look around the house and my eyes settle on the clock.

I've been gone 3 hours..

''Ami. I'm back.'' I shout.

Ami bounds down the stairs and rushes to me.

''Onee-chan, where's the food? And who's this?'' She asks me, eying up my empty hands and Nagihiko standing beside me.

I kneel down to her level and rest my hand on her head.

''Sorry, I'll get them again, and this is Nagihiko.'' I tell her.

Nagihiko waves his hand and smiles apologetically at her.

''Mou Amu, Mama and Papa will be here tomorrow and there's still lots to do!'' Ami moans, rolling her eyes.

Sorry, Ami..

I look up to Nagihiko for help, and he kneels down beside me and pats my back for confidance.

''Ami..''

''Mh?'' She replies, smiling brightly.

''Well, about Mama and Papa..''

''You can do it.'' Nagihiko whispers to me.

I take a big intake of air into my lungs, and prepare myself for the hardest thing i've had to do in my life so far.

''Mama and Papa stayed at Holiday Fun ski resort, right Ami?'' I ask Ami.

She cluelessly nods her head.

''Well. Today on the news, I saw that there was an...avalanche there.'' I whisper to her.

She stares at me horrifyingly.

''No..'' She whispers shakily.

''I'm sorry Ami, I saw Mama on tv, she died, I saw the ring. The one of a kind ruby ring that Papa gave to her.'' I grimace and grab onto Nagihiko's shoulder for support.

Ami stood up furiously and her tiny hands formed fists that turned pale from the force.

''Your lying!'' She shouted, her eyes burning with anger.

''Ami..'' I whisper, standing up.

Why does she think i'd lie about something this serious!

''She's young and in denial..'' Nagihiko whispers to me.

I guess he's right. At first I was in denial..

''I'm not lying Ami. I saw it. I wouldn't lie to you.'' I frown, looking down to my little sister.

Her anger subsides, and tears form in her once glittering eyes.

She looses the will to stand, but I grab her before she falls, and I pick her up and sit her on the back of the sofa.

I wrap my arms around her and let her sob on my shoulder.

''B-but! They said they would come back! Mama a-and Papa said so!'' She sobs.

My cool 'n' spicy shield fails, and her emotions rub off on me.

My eyes fog up with tears, and I become shakey and uncontrollably emotional.

''I-I know, A-Ami..I know they did.'' I grit my teeth together.

Nagihiko stands back, not wanting to interfere.

''I don't know a-about Papa, he c-could still be alive, Ami.'' I hiccup, and pull her away from my shoulder, wanting to see her face.

Her mouth trembles, and her shoulders shake furiously. Not to mention tears are dripping from her chin.

She says nothing, but slams her eyes shut and flies forward to hug me.

She's only 8, she doesen't deserve pain. She's only young, loosing a mother at this age is unthinkable.

It's not as bad for me, i'm older and can deal with it better. But not her, she's only..young.

A ringing breaks us both from our depression.

The house phone.

I set Ami down, and she instantly rushes to Nagihiko. He picks her up, and takes care of calming her down.

I take small steps to the phone, and pick it up with a shakey hand.

''M-mushi mushi?'' I whisper, wiping my eyes.

''Amu dear! Thank god my little sparrow is ok!'' A familiar voice cries out from the phone.

''P-Papa!!'' I smile.

Thank god he's still alive!

''Where are you! Are you safe?'' I ask frantically.

Ami rushes to my side and stares longingly at the phone in my hand.

''Papa! Papa!'' She wails.

I turn the phone onto speaker so Ami can hear him.

''Hello princess. I'm safe yes, and I guess you heard about the avalanche..'' He replies, a hint of sadness in his voice.

I hug the phone to my ear and smile in a relieved way.

''Yeah..'' I whisper, staring at a picture frame that encases a family photo two years ago.

Me at 14, Ami at 6, and Mama and Papa. All smiling happily.

''Mama's dead, isn't she.'' I ask him, well, more like stating.

A long silence.

''Yes..'' He replies.

Just as I thought..I'd notice that ring anywhere.

''She wasn't fast enough Amu. I got away, I'm experianced in skiing. Mama wasn't.'' He whispers.

''She shouted to me before she went under, she told me to tell you and Ami, that she loved you.''

The tears form again in my eyes. Soon my eyes will be all puffy from the amount of crying i've been doing.

Ami reaches out for the phone, so I hand it to her as if it was the most fragile and precious thing in the world.

She holds it infront of her and reaches up for me to carry her.

I pull her up onto my hip and play with her brown curls.

''Papa. Come home.'' She frowns, clutching the phone with both hands.

''I'm sorry Ami, I can't right now, i'm in hospital.'' Papa tells her from the phone.

He's miles away, all the way in Switzerland, too far for Ami to hug him.

Ami frowns.

''Ok..'' She mumbles.

Seems she's taking it harder then I am.

''Don't worry Ami, we will get through this.'' I smile to her.

I look to the door to see Nagihiko smiling.

''Looks like you didn't need my help after all.''

Yeah, guess I didn't.

**-2 months later, June-**

''Ami! Get your butt to school!'' I yell up the stairs.

Sheesh, just because Papa's working early mornings, doesen't give her the excuse to sleep in all day.

She trudges down the stairs rubbing her eyes sleepily.

''Mornin.'' She yawns.

I roll my eyes and grab my stuff for school.

''Ami, if you don't go to school, Papa will get a text from your school saying your not there, and he will be very upset.'' I tell her, slinging my bag onto my shoulder.

She nods her head sleepily and puts some bread into the toaster.

I leave the house and notice a silver BMW infront of my house.

I walk towards it and notice Utau in the front seat.

''U-Utau??'' I ask.

Since when could she drive?!

''Utau-chan got her drivers license yesterday! Yaay!'' Yaya cheers in the back seat with Lulu and Rima.

Utau smiles sheepishly at me and opens the passenger door for me.

I slip inside it and put my bag onto my lap.

''Your all wearing todays fashion choice, right?'' I ask them.

I phoned them this morning to tell them what to wear. We coordinate sometimes.

They nod their heads.

I can't see what their wearing though because they are all covering up with black trench coats.

Lulu throws me one from the backseat and I stare at it.

''The voting for most fashionable clique has begun.'' Lulu grins.

''And we're gonna win it.'' Utau smirks, an evil glint flashing across her violet eyes.

I return the smirk, and slip on the trench coat.

We speed off to school, and discuss our entrance.

When we arrive, we step out of the car and then exchange glances.

''Let's rock, girls.'' I grin.

We slam our doors shut, gaining the attention of all the students, as if we didn't have it already.

Then we take long strides through the carpark to the other fashion clique we are competing with.

Everyone stares at us in awe.

''Ready? Go!'' I whisper.

We rip off our coats and throw them to the side into the crowd, revealing our outfits.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

''Man Ikuto, why did you storm out yesterday?'' Tadase asks me, stepping out of Kuukai's car.

I groan and shove my hands into my pockets.

''Because I was bored.'' I lie.

Tadase shakes his head, but pushes no further.

''The most fashionable clique competition starts today, do you think Amu and her group will enter?'' Nagihiko asks me.

I grin.

''Obvious. But then again, so will we.'' I smirk.

I love a competition. And I love them even better when I win, which is always.

''No need to ask.'' Tadase murmurs.

I look ahead to see Amu and her gang strutting down the car park aisles towards the other fashion group.

Yeah, she's entering all right.

They all wear identical clothes, with only one thing unique in each one.

Tight fitting short dresses, Lolita ofcourse. This groups is Lolita themed everyday, all the time.

The dresses are black and have two bows on the front on the frilled neckline, two more on the waist, and ribbons sowed up the torso.

The bottom is like light netting and slightly frilly.

Each member has a choker, and the chokers colour matches that of their eyes. Same goes for the ribbons used on the dress.

Nice. Sexy even.

Amu's model like legs strut ahead of everyone else, showing she is queen b. She struts towards the other group in her black stilettos, each making a crowd silencing noise.

The other group contains Saaya, and her group of wanabee followers. Their theme is western style casual, but it isn't as effective as Amu's

Amu stops infront of Saaya.

Both leaders glare at eachother and eye up the competition.

''Hinamori.''

''Saaya-slut.''

Ooh, fiesty. I like that in a girl.

Amu grins a cocky grin and steps closer to Saaya.

She grabs hold of Saayas sleeve, and tears it right off.

''Cheap. Just like you Saaya-bitch.'' She smirks

Saaya gasps, and her wannabes cry out in terror.

The crowd gasps, and then awe in amazement in Amu's bottomless confidance.

This just makes me want her even more.

I push through the crowd and make my way to Amu.

''Your coming with me.'' I smirk, picking her up bridal style in my arms.

She kicks and growls.

''What's with you jackass? I was busy just now if you didn't notice!'' She hisses.

I smirk and walk off with her in my arms.

''I'll bring her back later.'' I yell to Utau.

The crowd whispers to eachother about how me and Amu must be going out, and others just mumble ''How dare he take our Amu.''

Well she's mine now.

I take her to a random class and settle her on a desk.

''What the hell blueberry? Don't just take me somewhere when i'm busy kicking ass!'' She growls.

I stand above her and just smirk.

''You shouldn't wear such revealing clothes, you might just get yourself raped one day.'' I grin.

She huffs and crosses her arms.

''Oh wait, you almost did.'' I laugh.

She pouts and glares at me.

Cute.

''That was your fault anyway! Besides, stop treating me like a kid! I'm the same age as you!'' She retorts.

I smirk widely and slam my hand onto the desk she's sitting on.

She flinches slightly.

''How bout I teach you a lesson?'' I whisper seductively in her ear.

She blushes furiously and tries to jump off the desk.

I stop her from doing so and land my finger on the zipper on her dress.

She holds her breath in her throat, and freezes.

-Amu's POV-

WHAT IS THE IDIOT DOING?!?!

He's pulling my zipper down, god no!

Aaaah I can't even move!!

Move Amu, move! Come on, move!

He pulls the zipper down, revealing my bra slightly.

I blush ten fold, and find the will in me to move.

He goes to lay another hand on me, but I swing my leg up and catch him between the legs.

Ikuto collapses to the floor in sheer pain.

I zip up my dress and jump off the desk.

I kick my leg up and onto his head, pinning him down.

''How bout _I_ teach you a lesson?'' I growl.

He smirks slightly.

''Ok then. Hey girls! Ikuto said he's giving out free sex for a week!'' I yell.

Ikuto stares at me in horror.

''You wouldn't!'' He whispers.

''Oh but I would.'' I reply, leaning down to his face and grinning.

Lots of squeels are heard, and a bunch of girls bust into the room.

''Really? Me first''

''No! I'm prettier!''

''Who cares girls, it's free, have fun.'' I smile, strutting out of the room to let Ikuto get mauled by a crowd of rabid fangirls.

You can kiss my ass blueberry. I aint having none of your perverted advances.

**Katsura: Time - 10:33pm. Woop woop for no bedtime! I love summer vacation.**

**Ikuto: But you never used to have a bedtime anyway. o.o**

**Katsura: I know, but this just means I can stay up and I have an excuse for it.**

**Amu: Summer vacation also means more updates, more chapters, more stories and hopefully more reviews!**

**Katsura: Woo! So like I said readers, make Katsura-chan happy!**

Review please! Ow my fingers hurt..damn you possible disease ¬¬

-slaps hand- You suck!!

Review!

V

V

V


	6. Amu's Boom Boom Pow!

**Katsura: 3 days since I last updated, but who cares :D **

**Amu: Katsura predicts about 20 reviews per chapter, but hopes that as time goes on, it will increase due to the more people who read ^^**

**Ikuto: And I predict that i'll get Amu in my bed by the end of this chapter**

**Katsura: Yeh, sure, right.**

**Amu: Are you saying that he could be right?? o.o**

**Katsura: I never said he was, I never said he wasnt.**

**Ikuto: -special-**

**Amu: -sulky- Katsura doesn't own SC or any songs used..pah.**

-Ikuto's POV-

Christ, my ass hurts..so does my back..ow, and my head.

I've been violated! Humilated! Ruined!

Although it was kind of fun..

But they didn't pay me!

You'll regret making me a sex slave, Koneko-chan.

I flop back onto my bed dramatically, making some nerves in my back tingle.

''Damn it.'' I hiss, wincing at the pain shooting up my spine.

I've got recording for a new song today and I feel like a pile of-

''Hey, delinquent.'' A deep voice says from the doorway.

I twist my neck sideways and see him.

The devil, satan, my inner most hatred.

''What do you want.'' I reply, a cold tone pairing with my words.

The man standing in the doorway, my step-ass, remains unmoved.

He scoffs, then turns his back on me.

''Your 'friends' are here.'' He tells me. Something in that sentance sounded like an order.

I rise from the bed and walk to my onsuite bathroom.

''I'm not going to record today.'' I tell him, running ice cold fingers through my silky blue locks.

''I think you are.'' He mutters.

I chuckle and sling a towel around my neck.

''I think i'm not, and my opinion matters more.'' I smirk.

He slams his fist onto the hallway walls and growls.

''Yes you bloody well are. I'm fed up of your attitude.'' He spits.

I curse and turn to face him.

''You gonna make me?'' I smirk.

-Tadase's POV at Easter Records-

Where is he? If he doesn't show soon, we're driving off without him.

''Still no sign. Kuukai, just leave.'' I sigh, sinking into the backseats.

I scoff and roll my eyes.

Today it's just Kuukai me and Kairi. Well, should be Ikuto too..but he's probably sleeping in again.

Kairi, well he's being him, bookworm.

Kuukai mumbles something incoherant and starts his car up.

We slip on some masks to conceal our identity.

After a 5 minute drive, we arrive in the carpark of Easter Records.

We take the elevator to the recording studio, where we find our managar Yukari-san looking distressed.

''Sorry we're late, we were waiting for the cat but he's a no show.'' I tell her.

She huffs and throws her arms in the air.

She then seeps into a chair and rubs her temples.

''Well, as you know, Rhythm and You are scheduled for a late night talk show. So you wont be in this new song.'' She tells us.

I nod my head.

''Where's Rhythm?''

''Café'' She replies simply.

Probably getting tea, he loves his tea..

''This new song has 3 parts. Ikuto as main, Kairi and Kuukai as the other parts, and some girls lines.'' She smiles sheepishly at the last sentance.

Girls line? We have no girls.

''How are you suppose to..wait. You mean one of the new singers?'' I ask, raising a blonde eyebrow.

She nods and claps her hands together twice.

''Presenting the un-official and temporary member of Masquerade 5.'' Yukari chants hesitantly.

The door of the recording studio creaks open, and Amulet walks in with a bewildered look opon her lips. Hard to tell, I can't see the rest of her face.

''Uhm..may I ask what i'm doing here again?'' She asks, sweatdropping.

-Amu's POV after explaining-

''Oh so that's how it is. Late night gameshow?'' I smile.

Yukari nods her head and laces her fingers together.

''Please do me this favour, Amulet!'' She asks me, well, practically begging.

I raise my hands in defeat and laugh nervously.

''Hai hai.''

She smiles and shakes my shoulders with great force.

''Thank you!''

The door swings open and hits the wall with a slam, making a dent in the plaster.

''Yoru? Ah, your late.'' Yukari scorns, glaring a hole in his mask.

He stomps into the room and faces his back to us.

''I heard it all from Nagihiko, Amulet's being the girls role in our new song, yadda yadda.'' He mumbles, hiding his face.

I think I might have been noticing things, but I could have sworn I saw a bruise of mixed blue and purple, and a hint of yellow on his chin..

I'm imagining things, right?

**-Lulu's house, sunday-**

''Go to the bisexual section, and use 'SexyNaughtyBitchyMe' as your chat name.'' Utau sniggers, pointing to the laptop screen on Lulu's lap.

We're at Lulu's house for a sleepover, and we're on a chat website called 'Justachat' ( It's real, and it's really fun when you pretend to be a bisexual XD )

We enter a bisexual chat room under Utau's eyecatching chat name, and we instantly get some people trying to talk to us.

''Ooh, seems like '2hot4u' swings both ways!'' Yaya giggles.

Lulu starts typing up some replies to the girl, who thinks that we are infact bi.

When Lulu is about to type up another reply, she gets kicked out of the chat.

''Aww.'' Everyone groans.

''Probably because of Utau's name suggestion.'' I grin.

I lift the laptop off Lulu's nightgown and place it onto my lap.

I click a few things, move the cursor a bit, and land myself in the teen chat room for ages 16-19.

I changed the name to ''LolitaxXx'' and waited for some responses.

A new chat screen appeared, and a male by the name of ''BlackLynx'' starts chatting to me.

**BlackLynx: Hey, how's it going?**

**LolitaxXx: Fine, babe, you?**

The girls and me giggled and kept on replying to the stranger.

**BlackLynx: Feeling pretty horny. The girl next door isnt there for me to have sex with :P**

I raised my eyebrown and looked to Utau.

''Sounds like an internet perv to me. Besides, I bet he's a nolifer who can't even get a girl!'' I scoff.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

I grinned. Internet chatrooms are just so fun.

You never know who your talking to, and you can say just about anything without getting slapped or, in my case, seduced.

I recently started chatting to 'LolitaxXx' and wasnt suprised at the amount of sexual comments she threw my way.

**LolitaxXx: Same here. And that girl next door is so lucky to have you every night. X**

I grimaced. Girls are all the same. Sluts, whores and toys.

Well, maybe not.

There's an exception, a loud, pink haired girl with attitude the size of jupiter.

Hinamori Amu.

She hasn't fell for me yet, she hasn't asked for my number, and she also hasn't gladly handed over her virginity like she should.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

What's it going to take to get her?

Note to self: Add Hinamori Amu to your 'to DO list'.

I smirked. The top of the list.

**-Rima's POV-**

''Ne, Amu. Don't hate us for this..but uh..'' I mumbled sheepishly.

Amu eyed us and shut the lid on the laptop.

''Let me guess. Masquerade 5.'' She stated.

Too fast!

We nodded our heads sheepishly and smiled, hoping for good results.

I could see some thought going on, and the cogs whirring in her brain.

She sighed then turned to us.

''Do what you please.'' She murmured.

We cheered, then flicked the switch on Lulu's 50'' tv screen.

We waited in anticipation as the screen blackened, then flashed.

The new music video for Masquerade 5.

I heard this song didn't feature Rhythm or Kiseki, but had the new singer Amulet in it.

Well, i've heard her new song.

Good enough, but let's see how well she sings with the boys.

( The song they sing is called Boom Boom Pow, and the music video is the same, with Ikuto singing first, the second guy singing as Kairi, the second as Kuukai, and ofcourse, Amu as Fergie )

**Yoru:** Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

**All:** Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

**Yoru:** Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

**Yoru:** That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow

**Amulet:** I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

**Amulet:** I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

**All:** Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

**All:** Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

**Kairi:** I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

**Kairi:** Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

**Kuukai:** I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer

**Kuukai:** 'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

**Amulet:** People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

**Yoru:** Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

**Yoru:** Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

**Yoru:** Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

**Yoru:** This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

**Dj:** Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

**Yoru:** This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

**Amulet:** I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

**Amulet:** I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

**All:** Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

**All:** Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

**DJ:** Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

When the song was over, everyone started squeeling with amazement,

''My god! That song is awesome!'' Utau squeeled.

I nodded my head and smiled widely.

''I don't usually like techno songs, but this song rocks!'' Lulu smiles.

I look over to Amu, and she is grinning widely too.

Unusual...

''You like this one then?'' I ask her with a smirk.

She snaps her head towards me and blushes.

''N-no! I j-just...I like the graphics.'' She laughs.

They were ok, I guess.

I shrug it off.

''Who wants to slide down the stairs in pillows?'' Yaya cheers.

We grab our pillows and sit on the stairs while sitting in them.

Amu goes first on her Hello Kitty pillow, and we push her down.

She laughs the whole way down, and lands down the bottom in a big mess.

''Coming in for landing!'' Utau laughs, sliding down in her playboy bunny pillow.

She lands next to Amu and they both errupt into a fit of laughter.

**-Next day at school Amu's POV-**

''Please pass your tests to the person next to you.'' Aoi Sensei asks cheerfully.

She then skips around the room placing work on the show board, and giving everyone gold stickers.

Sheesh we've only just met the woman and she's acting like a hyperactive goof.

Apparantly she just came back from a honeymoon, pah.

Not to mention the rock on her finger is huge, it's almost the size of a damn golfball!

I'm interrupted from my train of thought by an all too familiar song.

''I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shi-''

I look around the room for the source, and everyone else's eyes settle on a girl in the row up front.

''Ah! I'm so sorry, that was my phone, forgot to turn it off this morning!'' She cries, fumbling around in her bag.

''I know that song!'' Someone says.

''By Masquerade 5 right?'' Someone else shouts out.

Twitch.

''No, idiot! That part was by Amulet!'' The girl cries out again.

Thank you!

''I was getting to that!'' The previous person groans.

I look to the teacher for help, but soon find that she's of no use right now.

She has sparkles in her eyes and all around her.

''A-Amulet?'' She whispers in awe.

Crap, is the jig up?!

''My husband is managing her starting tomorrow!'' She cries in excitement.

''EHHHH!?'' The class bellows.

Really? Oooh so she's the one my manager got married to.

Doi.

Hopefully he's not as mad as her..

Someone busts into the room casually, all too casually.

Blueberry.

The class looks to him, and all the girls squeel.

Oh boy.

''I'm here to take Hinamori Amu to the principals office straight away.'' He asks, a slight grin on his features.

Huh?

I stand up hesitantly, bringing my bag with me

''Why does the principal want her?''

''Maybe to expel her, I hear her clothing choice is too outrageous.''

''Why is Tsukiyomi here?''

Twitch.

I spin towards the class upfront and sling my bag over my shoulder.

''You should learn to whisper more quietly, otherwise I can hear you.'' I tell them nonchalantly.

They pause in their seats.

Before I leave, I pull back my hair to reveal a silver hoop earing.

Everyone gasps, including Aoi Sensei.

I let my hair fall from my grasp, then walk out the door.

Ikuto smirks and follows suit.

I walk halfway down the hallway, then turn to Ikuto.

''So. What does the Principal want with me?'' I ask him raising an eyebrow.

He smirks.

That's not a good smirk, that's a smirk that says 'payback'.

''He doesen't.'' He replies casually, still smirking.

I'm about to retreat back to class, but Tsukiyomi grabs my arm and swings me into his arms like in one of those cliché romance flicks.

''Free sex? That was a good one.'' He whispers.

Where's he going with this?

''Looks like your next in line, free of charge.'' He whispers again seductively.

Woah woah woaah! I never got IN the line!

''Sure I am, but I think i'll skip.'' I laugh, pulling away from him.

He tightens his grip around my waist and nuzzles my hair with his cheek.

Gross!

''You can't let a one in a lifetime chance like this slip away.'' He purrs.

''How about I let someone else take my place in line. I'm kind that way.'' I grin, pushing harder.

He picks me up from the floor so that my feet can't reach the tiles.

''Put me down or you wont be able to reproduce.'' I tell him sternly.

He just laughs and carries me along to the locker room.

When we're there, he drops me into one of the curtained changing blocks.

''You'll wake up tomorrow in Cuba.'' I growl, attempting to get up.

Before I can, he slides the blue curtain across and walks a few steps to me. He then slams his hands in either side of my head.

Cliché, much?

He swoops foward to meet my lips, but I duck and he ends up lip blocking with changing room walls.

As he keeps kissing, thinking it's me, I sneak under his legs and under the curtain.

I stand up and grin at the scene before me.

If he thinks i'd let him kiss me so easily, he is delusional.

I try to supress a laugh, but I bust out into a fit of giggles.

''Ahahaaaha! Oh my god!'' I laugh, leaning back onto a block of lockers.

Ikuto's lips leave the wall, and he slowly turns around with a pissed look on his face.

The corner of my lips turn upwards into a grin.

''Well I think you two make a great couple.'' I smirk, whiping away tears of laughter.

He blushes faintly and twitches.

His grin returns, and he makes small steps to me.

''Well i'm off now.'' I laugh nervously.

I run towards the shower block.

It's just one big room with a drain in the middle and lots of showers with buttons to turn them on.

I run inside looking for another exit, but find none.

Only way out, is the way I came in.

Too bad Ikuto's in the way.

He smirks massively and takes long strides, ones full of victory and pride.

What a jackass.

''Oh, so you want wet sex?'' He teases.

''Huh? No this was just the closes place to run!'' I yell back.

He slams his hands onto the wall behind me and grins a victorious grin.

I take a quick glance beside me, and notice that the buttons for the showers are just below them, and where i'm standing, has a button right behind me.

I slam my back against the wall, making the shower flicker on, then spray out like a fountain.

Ikuto flinches and then retreats from me, then bashes into another wall, which triggers another button.

He hisses and claws at the air.

I raise my eyebrow and step to the side, avoiding the water drops.

The water soon stops, and Ikuto stands there with his bangs infront of his eyes, and dripping wet hair.

His black jacket is soaked and sticking to him, and his dark blue tie drips with the water.

Owned.

He looks up, and I notice a skin coloured substance dripping off with the water.

Is that, foundation?!

I take a closer look at his chin, and find a bruise.

My heart thumps.

A bruise, like Yoru.

I've been suspicious as to who Yoru really is, but I doubt it's him..

I mean, they may have the same colour hair, and attitude.

But it's just not possible.

I hate Ikuto, and I like Yoru. It doesen't work out that way.

I run out from the shower block and leave Ikuto to dry himself off.

**-Amu's house-**

So, if I think that he _could _be Yoru, but he's not, then I would need evidance.

If it's evidance I need, then it's evidance i'm going to get.

I'm going to proove that they are two differant people.

I open my balcony doors slightly, and take a peek outside.

Ikuto's out somewhere, thank god.

I open it full, and calculate the distance between our two balconies.

Not very far. I could jump it.

I stand onto a chair, then onto the railings.

If I fall now, it's sudden death, and i'm too young to die!

I swallow hard, and raise my arms infront of me.

I leap forward, and come close to the railings of his balcony.

My hands grasp them, and I begin pulling myself up.

When onto his balcony, I find the door unlocked.

''What idiot leaves a balcony door unlocked?'' I ask myself.

I sneak inside, and look around.

Same size as my room, but differant by miles.

Dark blue walls, black carpet, lots of posters of half naked girls and motorbikes, and magazines.

Typical boy.

I spin round a few times, looking for anything that might be of use.

A laptop!

I sneak over to his desk and open the shiny black lid.

The screen flashes on, and the website 'Justachat' pops up.

Huh?? This guy too?

I search round for his username.

''Black...Lynx..'' I mumble outloud.

Holy hell! That was him??

I hope he never never never EVER finds out that LolitaxXx was me!

I was just playing around, no harm done right?

I move the mouse around for some more info, but I start hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.

Crappp!

I shut the lid quietly and run to the bathroom on the tips of my toes, sure to make no noise.

I close the bathroom door slightly, and step back.

If he comes in here, he will see me!

Hiding place, hiding place...hmm, err..

Washing basket!

I settle on a woven basket sitting in one corner of the bathroom.

I quickly open the lid, and jump in, and then pull the lid back over my head.

It smells funny in here...

I look down and find a few pairs of socks and boxers.

G-R-O-S-S! On so many levels!

I whimper and debate weather to get out or stay in.

The door opens and someone walks in.

Looks like i'm staying in..

I peak through a gap in the woven basket, and see Ikuto undressing.

WAAH! I wanted evidance not a peep show!

I slam my eyes shut.

The footsteps get louder, and then I open my eyes and look through again.

Thank god he's in the shower with the curtain across.

Ikuto starts the shower, and the room starts filling with steam and the smell of coconuts.

He uses coconut shampoo?

Not what I expected, but ok.

I slide the lid off the basket, and climb out.

I slip it back on, and begin tiptoing out of the bathroom.

Once out, I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding in.

That was close.

So I found out he was the chatroom dude, and that he uses coconut shampoo.

Oh and he likes girls with blonde hair blue eyes and big tits.

I rolled my eyes at the last thought.

Before he comes out, I'm gonna get out first.

I rush out onto the balcony, and repeat what I did to get here in the first place.

**-Easter Records-**

''Are you ready to meet your permanent manager, Amulet, Aya?'' Yukari asks with a stern face.

We nod our heads.

She stand beside our managers office and grabs the handle.

She twists it, then pushes it open.

''Your little idols are here, Aoi-san.'' She says quickly, shielding herself with her arms.

I wonder why..?

''YAAAY!''

It was all a blur, first I was standing, then I was on the floor with Aya!

We both looked up to see a man with gold, wavy shoulder length hair and light blue eyes.

He had a big cheesy grin on his face and sparkles in his eyes.

Like husband like wife I guess.

**Amu: Who the fuck is that?? Some child in a mans body?**

**Ikuto: A little girl like you shouldn't use such language.**

**Amu: ¬¬ You sound like a grampa..**

**Ikuto: Well then come here little girl, sit on gramps knee and let me tell you a story.**

**Katsura: This is creepy, cut it out, i'm serious, eww T.T**

**Amu: I agree.**

**Ikuto: But I have sweeties.**

**Amu: Not buying it.**

**Katsura: To you readers out there. Please give me a decent review, something like ''nice, update.'' wont motavate me to write. If anything, it will make me feel unappreciated. A nice long review with opinions, critasizm and your thoughts on some of the scenes would be great :)**

**Natsuya801923 and Tandokuno-Tenshi thanks for giving me long reviews ^^ I appreciate all reviews from everyone, more so then others, but I still love you guys for reading :D**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**- -  
l l  
''''**

**My amazing skull smiley!**


	7. Flashback overdose!

**Katsura: 9 days..since I updated. I'm so ashamed!**

**Amu: Now now..it's not that long!**

**Katsura: Yes it is! I've been selfish and been indulging in my social life for the past 9 days!**

**Ikuto: You have a social life?**

**Katsura: -glare- As a matter of fact, I was invited to a millionaires party! The house was huge, so was the garden, and their TV took up the whole damn wall! Hows that for a social life!!**

**Amu: How much millions did they have?**

**Hollie: 8 million, they won the lottery, and the party was caribbean style, and Katsura took about 3 little umbrellas and a flower necklace ¬¬**

**Katsura: Where the holy butter muffins did you come from? -.-**

**Katsura: I also spent a few days hanging out with friends, and strangely, my -shudder- older brother ¬¬ Because he's friends with a few of my friends too. Eck.**

**Ikuto: Sibling bonding.**

**Katsura: Not really, it was gross, he kept trying to rape the girls -_- and he tried to hug me. **

**Hollie: The costumes the girls wear are all on Katsura's profile, she took alot of time to find the right ones.**

**Yoru: Katsura does not own SCD or muffins :p Hello Kitty, Teletubbies, but she does own the character Aoi-san. Nya~**

-Narrators POV-

''Uuuh'' Amu and Aya said in unison.

What could be said, they were tackled to the ground by a fully grown man with the mind of a child.

Yukari just stood by the door, sighing and looking sympathetically at the girls.

''Well i'll leave you to it.'' She smiled eagerly, edging closer to her office door.

In a few steps, she was gone and inside her office.

''Sooo.'' Aya said with a stoic face.

''Yup..'' Amu replied, sweatdropping.

They laughed nervously as their 'manager' rolled off them and onto the floor.

He started rolling side to side, laughing and clearly enjoying himself.

Amu and Aya took this chance to get up and bolt into his office.

They then leaned against his door.

''What..'' Aya mumbled

''The..'' Amu groaned.

''MUFFINS!'' Aya squeeled frantically.

''I was going to say frick, but ok!'' Amu laughed.

Aya pushes herself off the door and bolts to the office desk.

On the desk lays a plateful of muffins. Each muffin has a differant coloured bow on it.

While stuffing their faces, Amu ponders on an important thought.

_So..he rolls around on floors. He tackles people to the floor. He has sparkles in his eyes, and he puts bows on muffins._

She slowly turns around with a piece of muffin in her mouth.

Instantly, it falls from her mouth, and lands on the carpet with a splat.

Not just any carpet. A rainbow carpet..

''THIS DUDE IS WACKO! LOOK AT THE DAMN OFFICE!'' Amu screamed.

Aya turned around with one muffin in each hand, one in her mouth, and strangely, one on her head.

Amu flicked it off, and pointed to the room.

The walls were furry, like some sort of carpet on the walls. And it was bright pink.

The chairs were beanies of different colours, and the beanies had animal ears and eyes.

''Dibs on the rabbit!'' Aya yelled, putting her hand up and running to the beanie.

She flopped down onto it with a content sigh.

The red haired girl then started playing with the rabbit ears.

''So fluffy, wuffy.'' She whispered in awe.

Amu sweatdropped, then continued to look around her new managers room.

She furrowed her eyebrows through her mask as she looked up to the ceiling.

There were arts and crafts things hanging from the ceiling, things like rocket ships, planes, birds and lots of other things that fly.

Our pink headed singer then turned back to the desk.

The desk..covered with Hello Kitty and Teletubbies stickers..

She bent down to one corner of the desk, and inspected a Hello Kitty sticker.

She moved side to side, and as she did, the sticker changed picture.

''OH MY GOD!'' Amu yelled.

Aya at that time was sitting on the tiger beanie, pretending to be a tiger cub.

''Rawr, rawr rawr!'' She mewwed.

Then they started heared scratching on the door.

''Let me iinn!'' Aoi-san cried.

He started pawing the door and whimpering.

Amu groaned and opened the door.

He was on all fours with tears in his eyes.

''How could you, sniff, lock me out here? Sniff.'' He whimpered.

Amu just sighed and sat on a blue cat beanie chair.

She didn't know what made her choose that one, maybe she liked cats.

Aoi-san pulls himself across the floor and grabs a beanie, placing it infront of Amu and Aya.

He then lays on it with his arms and legs sprawled out.

He smiles greatly and tilts his head to the side.

''How would you two like to pose for an advert?'' He asks, swaying side to side.

Amu and Aya look at eachother, then to Aoi-san.

''Sure!'' The smile in unison.

-Kukai's POV-

''Ikuto..''

No response.

''Ik-u-to..''

Nothing.

Flick.

''Ow! What was that for?'' Ikuto growls bitterly.

''You were dazing off into space, what, did a girl refuse to have sex with you?'' I reply, putting my hands behind my head and raising my eyebrow.

He turns and glares at me.

I swear if looks could kill, i'd be long dead.

''As if. I mean, look at me. I'm a sex god brought down from heaven.'' He scoffs, breaking a twig off a passing tree as we walk.

His ego needs to deflate a little, or alot.

''What about you. Heard that you and that blonde Ootaow are hitting it off pretty well.'' He grins.

''Ootaow? Don't you mean Utau?'' I chuckle.

He waves his hand and turns the corner.

''Yeah, sure whatever. Ja na.'' He mumbles.

We are not hitting it off..just not killing eachother.

_Man football practice was a drag, no hot girls on the field because Coach forbade it. _

_I turn the corner sharply and come in contact with a person._

_That person falls onto the floor._

_''Oh, sorry!'' I say to them, stretching a hand out._

_The girl with blonde pigtails glares at me, and refuses my hand._

_''Not interested.'' She scoffs, getting up on her own and brushing past me._

_Not interested in what? My hand?!_

After that we had many encounters, which all ended badly which I might add. She either ended up telling everyone I shaved my legs, or that I was trying to sexually harass her.

Until that day in football practice.

_''Souma!''_

_''Takahashi!''_

_''Fujisaki!''_

_Everyone was calling out eachothers name as they passed the ball to that person._

_My name was called out more then 18 times in the last 5 minutes._

_Poor Seiichiro was so bad he was told to sit out on the sidelines._

_I went to the benches to grab my drink, and as I took a sip, a loud scream filled my eardrums._

_I set my drink down, and turned around to look at the field._

_Walking down the path beside the pitch on her way home was a girl._

_Utau._

_Now she was on the floor clutching her head, and a few metres away from her was a football._

_''What happened?'' I asked my team mate._

_''Takahashi went to pass to me and the ball hit her head.'' He shrugged._

_I ran to the path and crouched beside Utau._

_''You ok?'' I asked her._

_She glared up at me with tears in her eyes._

_''Do I LOOK ok?'' She yelled shakily._

_''Not really..'' I mumbled._

_She clutched her head in pain and groaned._

_''Stupid footballs!'' She hissed._

_''It's just a football, they don't hurt!'' Takahashi laughed, kicking some dirt at her._

_I grabbed a peice of dirt from thin air and threw it at his amused face._

_''Let's see how much it hurts when I ram 10 footballs up your god damn ass!'' I yelled._

_Takahashi backed away, then turned to run back to the field._

_I sighed and looked back to Utau._

_She had tears running down her cheeks and her mascara was running, making her look like a sad clown._

_I lifted my hand to her face, and wiped the stains with my thumb._

_''You look much prettier when your insulting me.'' I reassured her._

_She laughed and blushed slightly._

_''Thanks Souma.'' She smiled._

_I stood up and reached my hand out for her._

_This time she took it, and I pulled her up from the ground._

_''Call me Kukai.'' I grinned cheekily._

_She blushed and released my hand._

_''O-ok...K-Kukai!'' She stuttered._

_Before I could say anything else, she grabbed her bag and ran home._

That was today, about 3 hours ago, I wonder how she will treat me tomorrow at school.

That reminds me, all this week is the Fashionable Clique competition.

I bet all of my savings that Utau and her group will win between the girls groups.

I also bet that our group will win between the boys group.

My mobile rings in my pocket, and I stuff my hands into it to find it.

After fumbling around in the deep set pockets, I bring it out and flip it open.

1 new message.

_Don't forget the Battle of the Cliques party tonight, if you dress funny and embarrass me and i'll tell everyone you wax your upper lip._

_Ikuto the one and only._

What a great mate I have, ay?

Time to pick out my costume then, I heard it's fancy dress and that the competiting cliques will try to gain points from the judging pannel.

Looks like i'm going to ask dad for some costume suggestions..

-Amu's POV-

The party is tonight on school grounds, it starts in about an hour, but it wont hurt to be fashionably late, now will it?

I spent most of the time after getting back from Easter Records going shopping for a costume.

When walking into With It costume store, I found the girls gathered there.

_''Guys?! What are you doing here?'' I asked them wide eyed._

_They all turned around with clothes in their hands and grinned._

_''Winning.'' They exclaimed simply._

_I grinned with them and joined them in picking out costumes._

_''So I was thinking of going to the party dressed in soccer theme.'' Utau smiled, lifting a black mini skirt infront of her face._

_I raised my eyebrow and placed a coat hanger back onto the railing._

_''Why soccer theme?'' I questioned her._

_She turned to me and twiddled her thumbs._

_''Well you see, we're all going dressed in the themes that our Masquerade boys are in.'' She blushed slightly._

_I gagged and turned away from her with my arms crossed over my chest._

_''How ridiculous, going so far for someone you've never met.'' I murmured._

_Yaya pulled an outfit from the rack and showed it to me._

_''Musashi is a ninja, right? Well then Yaya will go as a ninja girl!'' Yaya winked._

_I gasped as I looked at the revealing outfit in her posession._

_''Yaya! Your not seriously going to the party dressed like that?!'' I choked out, my eyes bulging out._

_Rima came forward and smiled widely._

_''We are all going in costumes as revealing as this.'' She stated innocently._

_I took a deep breath and composed myself._

_''So. I guess this means I am too, right?'' I asked them, with one hand on my hip._

_Rima and Yaya nodded their heads, and Lulu pushed past them with an apologetic look on her features._

_''Sorry, Amu-chan, I don't want to do this either, so let's be in this together, ne?'' She smiled._

_So we're in the same boat, huh? _

_I sighed and took interest in the marble floor of the store._

_''What atrocious costume do I have the joy of wearing on such an important evening?'' I groaned._

_Yaya hummed happily and grabbed an outfit from the nearest table and threw it onto my bowed head._

_I pulled it off and looked at the black cover._

_I zipped it open and let it fall to the ground._

_There in my grasp was the furriest, most sluttiest outfits i've ever laid eyes on._

_''Your kidding..right?'' I laughed nervously, hoping that my dearest most treasured friends would take it away from me and say something reassuring like 'of course not, we would never do something so sinister.'_

_To my dismay, they smiled widely and nodded their heads._

_What a night this shall be, huh?_

Remembering the memory from 2 hours ago was painful, it made me sick to my stomach and my head bow in sadness.

''I can't believe...I have to wear something so..so..'' I sobbed.

I looked into the mirror and frowned.

Whoever designed this outfit shall die!!

I ajusted the accessories and sighed inwardly.

''Here goes my pride, my confidance, and most likely my virginity.'' I groan, stomping out of my room and down the stairs to my doom.

There with cameras stood my dad and Ami.

''Amu-chan! My little sparrow is flying the nest and spreading her wings!'' He smiled, tears in his eyes.

I doubt it will be my wings i'll be spreading tonight.

Shudder.

''Ami wants to go to!'' My 8 year old sister cried out, tugging on my leg.

It took all my willpower to suggest Ami going in my place.

''I'm off.'' I cried.

I stepped into the cold dusk air and pursed my lips together.

In my driveway was Utau's car in all it's glory.

On the bumper was a sign that said ''Model in training'' in bright pink letters.

More like whore in training.

I looked over the girls outfits and almost gagged.

They weren't kidding when they said they were going dressed in their beloved singers themes.

Utau was dressed as a slutty looking referee with a referee shirt with cleavage showing, a black mini, white knee length socks and converse style stilettoes. Not to mention she had a whistle around her neck.

Yaya was in traditional japanese ninja pattern clothes. She had a super short mini skirt with fishnets and black heels. Her top was like a bra with a japanese style shirt on the shoulders. She also had two black chopsticks holding up her fair ginger hair.

Rima was grinning widely in her short light blue and black kimono. Her small amount of cleavage was showing slightly, and her hair was also held up with black chopsticks. On her feet were black heels.

Lulu looked extremely embarrased in her costume. She was in a light pink silk dress with lots of frills, veils, extravagent tights, gold flats, curls hair and a tiara. Her cleavage like everyone elses, was showing.

''What are you gawking at, Amu? Get your furry butt in the car.'' Rima snickered.

I glared at the petite blonde and stepped into the car.

On arrival, we caught everyones attention, male and female, and the attention of the teachers.

''Sugoi, they are so daring!''

''As expected from the most fashionable clique!''

''They most certainly are not! The contest has just begun!'' A squeeky voice yelled.

''Saaya..'' We all mumbled in unison.

We all walked our way to the hall where the dance was being held, and where the judging would be.

Me and Lulu tried to cover ourselves up as much as possible, but the attempt was futile. Our outfits were just too revealing!

But if I want to win, I need to be confidant and not let the girls down.

''Let's do this, girls!'' I yell with a smirk on my freshly glossed lips.

Lulu smiles and entwines her trembling hand with mine.

''If you can do it, so can I.'' She whispers.

The girls grin and strut to the hall.

Let the games begin!

-Kairi's POV-

I flipped the page and glanced emotionlessly at the small print on the ageing book.

101 Ways to hipnosis.

I found it in the library on the way here, thought it would be interesting.

I'm already on page 159, and find it quite the find.

As the hall fills with people, I look up from my seat on the sidelines to find the group.

Still nothing.

I sigh as a group of scantally clad girls huddled around me.

''He looks so cute when he's reading!'' One squeeled.

I flipped the page and continued with my reading.

''I wonder if he'll dance with me?'' Another whispers aloud.

I wouldn't hold your breath.

Ah, if only I could say that to them.

But as mother always said, 'ladies are the future of this world, treat them well and you will go far.'.

From then on, i've kept my comments to myself, and restrained myself from utterly gagging.

This is the reason I wear a mask as Musashi.

The girls squeel some more as I turn another page.

Books will forever be the only thing that I show interest in.

As the loud music blared through the hall, the lights on the ceiling flickered on and shone around the room, illuminating the dark corners of the room in bright red, green and blue.

Quite the spectacle.

Through the loud music, cheering and screaming was heard.

I tore my eyes from the page, and let it rest on the entrance door.

Walking into the lights were 5 girls dressed in unique and stylish clothes, i've heard of them, seen them, but only took interest in one.

Yuiki Yaya-san.

She giggled to her friends as they walked to the centre of the hall where people were dancing.

Her outfit appealed to me greatly, traditional with a hint of modern attitude.

As her and Hinamori Amu linked hands and starting twirling around and laughing, the lights again centred on the entrance.

''The waitings over, ladies, we have arrived.'' Ikuto grinned.

His ego expands everytime he seduces a girl.

I guess that free sex for a week thing on Hinamori Amu's part was a bad thing.

The girls squeeled in excitement, and some fainted at what the boys were wearing.

It was much more elaborate then my green ninja costume. ( All the boys outfits are based on their charanaris, but remember, there are no charas. )

Kuukai instantly spotted Hoshina Utau on the dancefloor and blushed immensly.

I heard about their fued, and how they somehow befriended eachother.

Gossip never gets past me.

I look to Ikuto, and his face is as bewildered as a deer in car headlights.

I raise my eyebrow, and follow his gaze.

Hinamori Amu.

Oh I see.

-Ikuto's POV-

As I scanned the room for my strawberry, I laid my eyes on a girl on the dancefloor wearing the sexiest costume ever.

Her face was being shadowed by the darkness, so her identity at this precise moment was unknown to me.

But she wore thick white fluffy gloves that went to her elbows with pink claws on the ends. She wore matching boots to her knees.

On her arms and thighs were bands of white fluff with pink bows on them, and her breasts were covered with the same white fur.

There was a circle of fluff on the transparant netting on her body, and there was a thick band of fluff going round her hips and down to cover her womanhood.

In short, the outfit was arousing and daring.

The girl stepped out of the circle of dancers and headed towards the toilets.

I pushed through the crowd and followed her.

When out of the darkness and in the school halls, I lost sight of her.

I leaned against the wall waiting for her to return, and surely enough, I heard feet padding down the halls.

I looked up from the ground and my eyes widened.

Amu stood there looking unimpressed and disgusted.

Even then, that wasn't what moved me.

She was wearing the revealing outfit, and I could clearly see a fluffy white tail with a pink bow, white cat ears on her head and a giant gold bell and pink ribbon on her neck.

My teenage hormones took over and controlled my every action.

Thank you mother nature, sigh.

I scooped her legs up from the back and pulled her into a bridal style lift.

Strangely, she didn't fight back or anything.

She just sighed and stared at me.

-Amu's POV-

Here we go again...

I've got it all planned out already.

He tries to rape me, I kick his ass, he gets owned, and I walk back happily.

Ikuto takes me to the same classroom he attempted to rape me in from last time, and drops me harshly on the floor.

''Hmm..not fighting back? Have you finally come to your senses and decided to hand your virginity to me?'' He smirks.

I glare at him, and stare at his bulging six pack and abs.

''Dude, do you have a personal trainer?'' I ask him casually.

He stares blankly at me and then points to his stomach.

''You mean this? No, I train myself.'' He smirks proudly.

I cross my legs on the floor and put my giant paws into my lap.

''Well back to your question.'' I reply.

''No. I'm not handing my virginity to you, not now, not ever. And the only reason i'm still sitting her and not kicking your sorry ass is because I feel pity towards you.'' I tell him.

He kneels infront of me.

''Huh? Why pity someone as great as me?'' He questions.

I smirk and grab him by the huge collar on his costume.

''Because any guy wearing this collar deserves pity.'' I grin, throwing him onto the floor so my knee is on his stomach, and my other knee on the floor beside him.

He looks shocked and confused, and looks down to the collar on his neck.

''I don't see what you mean.'' He mumbles, knitting his eyebrows together.

I smirk and rest my paw on his chest.

''Looks like one of those collars vets put on cats to stop themselves from biting at their wounds.'' I snigger.

He looks insulted and upset by my remark, but the corner of his lips turn upwards into a grin.

Ikuto grabs my wrists and flips us so i'm underneath him.

He leans real close to my face and plays with the bell on my neck.

''Your one to talk Koneko-chan, you look fresh out of hentai land.'' His deep voice whispers.

I feel a rush of blood to my cheeks, and try my best to banish it.

''Your blushing, Koneko-chan..'' He smirks.

Damn that smirk! I just want to slap it right off his face!

''I have no reason to smirk around someone like you! And stop with the Koneko-chan! You..you..Blueberry!'' I growl, swinging my knee up so that it collides with his precious area.

When will he ever learn?

Before he collapses onto me, I pull myself backwards.

He lands on the floor onto his side clutching his crotch.

''Looks like I win again, Tsukiyomi. Take this as a warning.'' I growl fiercly.

He looks up at me with a pissed look on his face.

''I'm saving my innocence for someone special, someone i've been waiting for 10 years of my god damn life.'' I hiss.

_A childish giggle, two happy kids._

''Even if it takes me another 10 to find him, I wont give up.''

_Don't leave me! Wait for me!_

A clench my fists as I fight back tears.

I wont cry.

I promised him I wouldn't.

In return, he promised me he would return for my hand, for my sake, for us to be reunited.

''I have no interest in you, i'm not going to fall hard in love with you like the pathetic self conceited fangirls that you've gathered over the few months you've been in this school.'' I spit.

He narrows his eyes at me as he stands from the floor.

_When we met those long 10 years ago, we clicked, we fit together like the peices of a puzzle, but it was short lived. We left our seperate ways, with no names, no address, no clues of how to track eachother._

''If you had a heart you would just leave me to it!'' I screamed as I ran from the classroom and back into the dance hall.

_I was told that Paris was a city of romance. And it was under the extravagent christmas tree that snowy december that I met the boy._

_He looked at me with gentle eyes dispite the frown on his lips._

I will find him, I will find the missing peice of the puzzle, and when I do, it will make the picture complete.

**Katsura: Did everyone read chapter 43 of SC?! If not, SPOILER ALERT!!**

**Amu: Ikuto kissed me holy frick!!**

**Katsura: It was only on the cheek, kinda, it was so close to the lips!**

**Ikuto: -proud-**

**Amu: He also confessed to me, OMG!**

**Katsura: He said he would make you fall in love with him, how conceited and totally like him ¬¬**

**Ikuto: I know right? Peach-pit are so great for choosing me to kiss Amu. Mwuaha.**

**Tadase: H-Hinamori-san..-hick- I wanted to kiss you first!**

**Katsura: ...-grabs a fish and shoves it onto Tadase's lips- Kiss this gender bender!**

**Ikuto: I thought Nagihiko was the gender bender?**

**Katsura: Don't diss Nagi, he owns, but I don't like Nadeshiko ¬¬**

**Nagihiko: So you like the male me but not the female me?**

**Katsura: You never really were female so..**

**Nagihiko: Point made.**

**Amu: Apparantly the anime is also ending in September, what the heck?!**

**Katsura: -depressed- I know..but then that means that the Ikuto arc will finally be in full swing, huh! -excited now-**

**Review nice and long people! Readers make me proud, but reviewers make me prouder!!**

**Make Katsura-chan happy! ^^**

**-hands out chocolate taiyaki-**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

* * *


	8. Crazed fan and new evidence!

**Katsura: Aah, I have a headache from the heat, and from spending about 5 hours on this T,T**

**Amu: How bout we just be lazy for this chapters chat.**

**Ikuto: Katsura does not own SCD or anything mentioned in this that is copyrighted.**

-Amu's POV-

I stormed out of the classroom and ran as fast as my legs would carry me, which wasn't very fast.

The furry boots slowed me down, and the tail kept getting caught in my legs.

I slid through the hall doors and tried to ajust my eyes to the darkness.

The lights flashing around the room highlighted people in costumes, and I instantly found Rima spinning around with Yaya laughing their pretty heads off.

Pushing through other people, I made my way to them and joined in.

''How long does it take to go to the bathroom, Amu-chi?'' Yaya asked with a puzzled look on her child-like features.

I laughed nervously as I remembered that I was carried off by Tsukiyomi just now.

Psh, I aint calling him Ikuto anymore. Screw that. He ruined our 10% friendship by his sharade just now.

''Something the matter, Amu?'' Rima askes with an innocently and cute worried face.

I smile and lift our joined hands in the air.

''Nothings the matter! Now, let's kick butt and win this competition!'' I yell, making dancers nearby look at us and whisper.

I look around for Lulu and Utau, but they are nowhere to be found.

''Where's the others?'' I ask.

''Lulu's switching her heels to flats.'' Rima smirks.

I nod my head. I don't blame her though.

''And Utau is currently sucking Kukai's face off!'' Yaya giggles in a casual manner.

I spin us around some more.

''Oh is that so..'' I reply nonchalantly.

Wait..double take.

''SHE'S DOING WHAT?!'' I yell, dropping their hands and staring at them.

Yaya takes her hands off her ears and points to a corner in the hall.

Just as Yaya said, Kuukai and Utau are making out like no tomorrow.

''Who what where when?! How did _that_ happen?!'' I scream.

''Long story.'' They grin in unison.

I tap my foot and rest my fists on my hips.

''I have time.'' I reply, narrowing my eyes.

A loud noise comes over the speakers, then a familiar voice bellows.

''Ok ok, this is your DJ for tonight, will the girls cliques please procede to the stage.''

The lights centre on the figure, and I gasp.

''Nagi!'' I squeel.

He looks down to me and gestures for me and the others to come on stage.

I skip up the stairs and stand beside him.

''Your a DJ??'' I laugh.

He scratches his head and smiles.

''Only for special occasions.''

I look to the corner that Utau was in, and see her pulling away from Kukai, waving to him, and running to the stage.

She comes towards me and the girls with a blush on her face.

I glare at her, but she brushes it off.

I'll deal with her later.

On the other side of the stage, Saaya and her followers stand in texas style rodeo clothes with lots of plaid, denim, cowboy boots and hats.

I stiffle a giggle, and I can see that the girls are too.

''Ok girls, this is the first round of the competition. Tonight is the costume judging.'' Nagihiko says through the microphone.

We nod our heads and smile.

I look beside me and find Lulu looking distressed and scared.

I grab hold of her hand and whisper in her ear.

''Remember, if I can do this, so can you.''

Lulu smiles and takes a deep intake of steamy breath.

She then looks forward with determination.

''Judges, do your thing!'' Nagihiko grins.

-Kukai's POV-

That was fan..tastic..

Utau's kiss was full of meaning!

It wasn't like one of those kissing for fun things.

I think..I might be in love!

Plus, in that outfit, i'm 100% sure!

I lean against the wall and smile to myself.

I'm knocked out of my train of thought by a forceful tap on the shoulder.

I open one eye and stare into a violet one.

Utau?!

I open the other and stare at blue hair.

Nah it's just Ikuto.

''Where have you been?'' I ask him, putting my hands behind my head.

''To hell and back.'' He growls bitterly.

Someone got dumped.

''D'aww, did Amu kick your manhood again?'' I snigger.

I'll pay for it later, but right now, i'm going to bask in my rightness.

He rolls his eyes and leans on the wall next to me.

''I don't know what's wrong with her man. I mean, all girls fall down infront of me and beg for me to touch them or even speak to them.'' He narrows his eyes at the pink headed girl on stage.

I sigh and turn to him.

''Dude. Not all girls will want you. I bet there's atleast another that isn't interested in you.'' I tell him.

He looks at me and scoffs.

''We'll just see about that. I think us two should go on a street hunt for girls after this.'' He grins, elbowing me in the ribs slightly.

I look to the stage and see Utau striking a pose for the judges, trying her hardest for her group.

She really is amazing..so tsuntsun, so pretty, so...Utau.

Right now I can't think of other girls, I can only see one in my eyes.

I turn back to Ikuto and yank a necklace off my neck.

An expensive gold necklace with the letter P on it.

Ikuto stares at me with horror written on his face.

I pull his hand towards me, I drop the necklace into his hand and close it.

''I'm turning in my title of Playa.'' I smile.

He stares at the gold necklace in his grasp, and then back at me.

''Why?'' He whispers.

I lean back on the wall and smile at the stage.

''Because I want a real relationship with Utau. I don't want to fly around flirting with every girl I see. I want just one. The extremely amazing one.'' I close my eyes and sigh contently.

''Dude. Don't have sex with her, afterwards you have to kiss her, then actually talk to her.'' Ikuto tries to talk me out of it.

''That's what I want.'' I laugh.

-Amu's POV-

I'm so nervous!

Who wouldn't be with 4 judges staring up and down at you with clipboards and pens in their hands!

Thank god two of them are female.

I look to my sides and give the girls gentle glances.

We all end up striking poses and blowing kisses trying to impress the judges and bring out our inner model.

The judges talk amongst themselves and then lift their hand to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko then nods in response and lifts the microphone to his mouth.

''It's been decided. I now have the envelope in my hands that contain the first round winners.'' Nagihiko says into the mic as a women hands him a brown card.

We tighten our arms together, linking us closer as Nagihiko pulls the note out of the envelope.

He raises the mic to his mouth again.

''The winner this round is...''

I bit my lip and flip my head to the side, moving my bangs out of my eyes.

''Amu and crew!'' He yells.

Cheers bounce around the room, and a giant applause breaks out in the hall.

''Yatta!'' We shout in unison.

Nagihiko pulls the strings on a party popper, making multicolour confetti fly all over us.

We all exchange looks and smile brightly at our acheivement.

''Take that Saaya slut!'' I snigger, pulling my bottom eyelid down and sticking my tongue out.

She gasps dramatically and stomps off stage in a hurry.

Nagihiko places the mic down on the side and puts his hands on my shoulders.

''Well done Amu.'' He smiles.

He then leans down and pecks me on the cheek.

Instantly, I feel a rush of blood to my cheek.

I run off stage, blushing like crazy, and into the coat room.

I double over onto my knees and then search for my plaid red coat.

As I pick it up, the girls come running to me with grins on their faces.

''Someones blushing!'' Utau grins.

I slip my coat on and glare at her.

''You're one to talk miss smooch smooch smooch!'' I retort.

I hate it that she hid her and Kukai from me!

She gasps and then blushes.

''So what, atleast I can get a boyfriend miss single for 19 months!'' She hisses.

I scoff then put my hands on my hips.

''Oh what so you've been counting how long i've been independant?'' I roll my eyes.

We stare at eachother with sparks flying between us until Lulu and Rima step in.

''Ok ladies!'' Lulu yells.

''Catfights are not allowed in my rulebook.'' Rima tells us casually.

I strap up my coat and head for the school doors.

I hear Utau 'hmph' then head back to the disco where her and Kukai can continue to suck eachothers face off like leeches.

Fine with me. I don't need a friend that hides her relationships.

How could she date Ikuto's best friend?

He's like Ikuto, and that makes him no good for Utau.

Why can't she see that?

I furrow my eyebrows as I pull a mask out of my large inside pockets.

I slip it on and run down the night time streets.

I'm going to rehearse in order to work off my stress.

But not before I go to the toilet.

I run across a patch of grass and walk into a 24 hour high class restaraunt called De Papillion Blanc.

My padded boots strut past tables and to the front counter, where I confront the staff.

''Hello. Can I quickly use your restroom?'' I ask politely.

He sighs and continues writing something down on a notepad, not looking up at me at all.

Rude or what?

''N.O, you either buy something or ge-'' His sentance is cut short as he looks up.

I flinch.

Don't tell me he's a..

''OH MY GOSH! Your Amulet! The Amulet!'' He screeches like a fangirl.

I sweatdrop and raise my hand.

''Please be discreet! I don't want to be harassed.'' I tell him.

He grins widely then nods his head furiously.

''Sure thing, toilets that way, feel free!'' He smiles happily.

I walk past him and into the womens restrooms.

After doing my business and washing my hands, I turn to head out the door.

A girl about the age of 12 blocks my way with a giant black pen.

''Amulet!!'' She screams.

Oh god..

''Please sign my body!'' She begs.

I stare at her, but then give in.

I take hold of the pen and start scribbling my signature on her arms.

She moans, then points to her face.

''You want me to sign on your face?'' I inquire.

She nods and closes her eyes.

I scribble some more on her cheeks, forehead and chin.

Before I get up, she whimpers and points to her legs and neck.

For christs sake girl!

I sigh and continue.

I push the pen back to her and exit the restroom.

As I try to pull open the restaraunt door, I feel a weight come down on my foot, and something wrap around my leg.

I look down to see the girl from before sitting on my fluffy boots.

''Uuhm..'' I mutter, staring into the big sparkley eyes of the child.

It's hard for me to move with her sitting on my foot, so I just stand still.

''How about, you let Onee-chan go?'' I ask her nicely.

She shakes her head and then starts hugging my leg.

''Please?'' I ask again sweetly.

She looks up with innocent eyes, then a tear falls from the corner.

''A-aah! I-I didn't mean to make you c-cry! Please don't!'' I panic, patting her blonde hair.

''She's faking.'' Someone voices.

I know that voice.

I know it too well.

Blueberry!

Sure enough, he's at the door with an amused look on his face.

''Hey kid, how bout' you scram.'' He orders, bending down to the girls level.

She shakes her head again.

''If you do, i'll take you on a date as soon as you hit 15.'' He winks.

No comment..

She instantly releases my leg, jumps up and runs out the door in a flash.

I walk out the door into cold night air, and pull my mask further down my nose if possible.

This is the first time Ikutos met Amulet. And I know for a fact that he's a Playa.

''Hey where you going Amulet-chan.'' He shouts after me.

I speed up my pace and speed walk under some trees.

I can tell he's following, because I can hear breathing and rustling.

He places a hand on my shoulder and spins me to face him.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I glare at him with fire in my eyes.

''What?'' I ask him emotionlessly.

He smirks and pulls a leaf from the tree next to him.

''You know, I like girls with pink hair.'' He grins, ripping the leaf into tiny peices.

I raise an eyebrow and shift my weight to one foot.

I'm suprised the idiot hasn't noticed my furry boots.

But ofcourse I took off the ears, the tail and the ears.

''Really? Well you don't see people with pink hair that often.'' I reply, narrowing my eyes at him.

He pulls another leaf from the tree.

''That's what makes pink hair so...amazing.'' He smiles genuinely, pull the leaf apart strand by strand.

What's with him and pink hair?

And where have I heard that from.

That's right! Yoru said he liked pink hair too!

This just raises my suspicion.

''How bout you and I-''

I put my hand to his face and turn my face away from him.

''No can-do Playa, I need to shine my shoes and teach my sister how to properly dust a room.'' I tell him nonchalantly.

Well, I don't really. But if it get's him off my back and makes him feel insignificant, then i'm all for lies.

He drops the little green leaf peices and turns his back to me.

''Oh. Well then have fun.'' He mutters sourly.

-Ikuto's POV-

Well that hurt.

That's the second girl that's shot me down.

Am I loosing my touch??

Nah!

I bonk myself on the head at my complete and utter idioticness, and continue strolling back home.

Who cares if two girls don't like me.

_Oh I think you do._

You! You're back again to harass me!

_Yup, me again. How's it been jackass?_

Well good actually. Wait! Stop small talking and get out of my head!

_In the words of Amulet. No can-do Playa._

Don't tell me you were listening in on that tragic conversation.

_How could I not listen. I'm your concious!_

I just..wanted to know if she was the girl.

_You mean, THE girl, the one you've been searching for?_

Don't act as if you don't know, like you said, your my concious.

_Don't act cocky._

Don't make me come in there!

_Don't make me slap you!_

Don't make me say 'don't' so much!

_Don't you know that you just did?_

Oh yeah..right. Hey so did you!

_Your about to walk into a tree._

I looked forward and just as concious said, I walked into a tree.

_You should listen to me more often._

...

_I think he's out cold. Oh well!_

_-_Next day Amu's POV-

I hummed happily as I licked the rim of my strawberry icecream in the park.

''So yummy!'' I laughed.

Lulu sat down beside me and giggled.

''Your so messy Amu!'' She laughs, wiping a sliver of icecream off my chin.

I continue stuffing my face and devouring the cone.

When i'm finished, I lay back onto the bench and look up into the trees above us in the park.

''Ne Lulu. Do you remember how our mothers met?'' I smile, resting my hands in my lap.

Out from the corner of my eye, I see her nod.

''In the birth ward, screaming, shouting and pushing.'' Lulu giggles.

''And they both agreed that-'' I grin.

''It was all mens fault!'' We laughed in unison.

We sighed contently and gazed at the children playing by the fountain, splashing eachother, floating leaves and giggling.

''Remember when we had that English style tea party for our 7th birthday party?'' Lulu asked.

''Yeah! And I kept my biscuit in my tea so long that when I finally pulled it out, it was gone!'' I chuckled, making dunking movements.

''Oh, De morselle-san!''

I ceased my laughter and turned to the voice.

What's this? Tadase?

''Oh, Hotori-san! Long time no see!'' Lulu replied energetically.

They've met before?

I mean, we all go to the same school, but they seem, intimate.

I anaylsed Tadase top to bottom.

Plain white T shirt and black shorts and flip flops.

Wait wait waait!

I followed a lead in his hand to a dog.

An Afgan hound. He or she has long golden fur that reaches the gravel on the ground, and a long curving tail.

I reach my hand out and the dog sniffs it hesitantly, before licking it slightly and prodding my fingers with it's jet black nose.

''Cute..'' I whispered, staring in awe at the dogs giant eyes.

''Her names Betty.'' Tadase smiles, patting Betty on the head, getting a lick in return.

Betty, huh? That's a very western name.

''So...how do you two know eachother?'' I inquire.

You could say i'm nosy in a way.

Lulu laughs nervously. ''Our grandmothers go to bingo night on Thursdays.'' She admits sheepishly.

''So they suggested that me and De Morselle-san met.'' Tadase blushes slightly.

Betty starts tugging on the lead, probably wanting to go.

''Sorry, got to take Betty back. I'll see you two later.'' He smiles, jogging off with Betty trotting beside him.

I lean back and grin widely at Lulu.

''Amu. What would you say if I said that I was going off Kiseki..and onto someone else?'' Lulu inquires with a blushing red face.

I grasped her hand in mine and grinned.

''I'd say that i'd get you with Tadase!'' I reply, giving a peace sign.

She blushes and stutters ''What makes you think it was Tadase I was talking about!''

I roll my eyes.

''Well i'm right anyway, right?'' I smirk.

She bows her head. ''Yes..''

-Aoi-sans POV-

I laugh happily as I spin around in my large office chair, and on the 10th spin, I grab a muffin from the desk and begin nibbling on it.

''Being a manager is so fuuun~'' I squeel.

My curly blonde hair flaps round my face, almost poking my eyes out.

As I spin around again, I catch a glimpse of pink.

I stamp my feet onto the floor, stopping the chair like a set of breaks.

''Amuleet!'' I scream, jumping over the desk.

Before I can hug her, she sidesteps, leaving me to land harshly on the floor.

''You hate me don't yoouu!'' I cry, picking myself off the floor.

She smiles and picks up a muffin.

''I don't hate you..I just don't know much about you.'' She laughs nervously, playing with the ribbon on the muffin.

My sad mood lifts, and I push her down onto a beanbag, and pull one up for myself.

''Well then! I'll tell you some things about me!'' I smile brightly, leaning forward.

She sinks into the beanbag and nods her head slowly.

After a long silence, she raises an eyebrow.

''Are you going to say anything?'' She asks.

I smile at her.

''Are you going to ask anything?'' I reply.

She sweatdrops.

''Ok then. Are you fully Japanese, and what's your full name?'' Amulet inquires.

I flop back into the beanbag and grin.

''I'm half English half Japanese, and my full name is Luke Aoi!'' I laugh, throwing my arms into the air like I just don't care - which I don't.

She nods understandably.

''Thought so, you didn't look very Japanese. So how old are you?'' She replies.

I hold my hands close to my eyes and count my fingers.

''..32!'' I yell happily.

Amulets jaw drops and her eyes open wide.

''3-32! You look so young! Do you use Olay?'' She gasps.

The door swings open with a forceful kick, and in walks my gorgeous wife.

''Hunny!'' I squeel, leaping out of the beanbag and rushing to my wife with open arms.

She hugs me tight and then pushes a Bento into my arms.

''You forgot your lunch, dear! Don't want to be hungry now do you?'' She smiles gently, patting me on the head.

I peck her on the cheek and she giggles.

I place the Bento onto my desk, and when I turn round, I find Amulet being glomped by my wife.

''Yay! I finally get to meet you, Amulet!'' She cries happily, rubbing her cheek on Amulets.

Amulet just stands there with her feet nailed to the ground.

The door swings open again, showing a happy Aya with a plate of muffins in her arms.

''I'm he-AAH!'' Aya is cut short as my wife glomps her.

The room goes silent as me and Amulet asess the situation infront of us.

Aya..Muffins..Wife..

My wife, in the process of glomping Aya..knocked the muffins out of her arms.

''Run..'' Amulet whispers to me.

She sprints out of the office, while I skip out.

''WHO ARE YOU WOMAN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY MUFFINS! Noo!! The holyness of the muffins is touching the dirtyness of the floor!''

-Amu's POV-

I doubled over onto my knees as I caught my breath from running.

Running from Easter records, back home was not fun. I didn't want Aya to chase after me and demand muffins.

I fumbled around in my coat pockets for my key, and pulled it out.

As I opened my door cautiously, not wanting to catch the attention of Ami or Papa, I stepped inside quietly and shut the door.

I saw the lights in the diner still on, so I went to check if anyone was up.

To my suprise, Ami and Papa were waiting at the table with their dinner, and mine.

I nervously laughed a hello and sat down beside Ami.

She eyed me up and down, then stabbed her curry with her chopsticks.

Papa flicked on the tv without taking his eyes off me.

''Welcome home..Amu..'' Papa hinted.

I looked at the pair and then started digging into my dinner.

''Your late..again. This is the 8th time this month that you've came home past curfew.'' Ami babbled, glaring a hole in me.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

''Well done, you can count.'' I mused.

She 'hmph'ed and continued eater her curry.

''Amu, we are getting worried. Why are you coming home so late? You know..your mother wouldn't approve of this.'' He sighed.

I stared at him in horror.

He's bringing her up! Why does he have to use the Mama card to get to me?!

I turned my attention to the tv, and saw an advert pop up.

_''Stripey! Spotty! Pink! Red!'' _Amulet and Aya cheered.

Aya struck a pose in her stripey red and black elbow length fingerlessgloves.

Amulet did the peace sign, showing her spotty pink and white fingerless gloves.

_''We Gloves it!''_ They cheered again.

Now I see what I have to tell them...

''Papa Papa! Ami wants the pink ones!'' My 8 year old sister cried.

Papa shook his head. ''Sorry Ami, they are too expensive.''

I dug deep into my coat pockets and pulled out the gloves I was given after the filming.

''Here, Ami.'' I smiled, handing the gloves to her.

She gasped and pulled them on.

''You bought them?'' She grinned, flipping her arms to see both sides.

I shook my head and pulled my mask from my pocket.

''I was given them by the company after filming.'' I smiled sheepishly, slipping on the mask.

Papa and Ami gasp, and I bow my head.

''Sorry..I didn't mean to hide it from you.'' I mumbled.

''Thank god for that! I thought you were getting funny with a boy or something.'' Papa laughed.

Eh?!

''So your not mad?'' I inquired.

He shook he head.

I look to Ami, who is staring at me like a freak.

''Great. I've been practically worshipping Amulet, just to find out it's you.'' She groans.

I feel like i've been bitch-slapped.

''Gee thanks. That's what I get for being me.'' I roll my eyes.

And I gave her gloves!

''It's better now, because my sister is my idol!'' She cheers.

That's a good munchkin.

She giggles as I ruffle her ginger hair.

''Well isn't that ironic. Next doors son works at Easter records too!'' Papa smiles.

Next doors son...Tsukiyomis...Ikuto.

Ahh!! So Ikuto _is_ Yoru!

Crap! This aint good!

**Katsura: So thanks for the reviews people. Even though I ask for long reviews, sometimes I just get small ones anyway. ¬¬**

**Amu: But you love all reviews just the same ^^**

**Katsura: Oh for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, Utau and Ikuto are NOT siblings, and Luke Aoi isn't Lulu's dad :p**

**Ikuto: Review please people! Let my pervyness live on!**

**Katsura: I'm so tired..**


	9. Amu's realisation and Ikuto's trauma!

**Katsura: Currently watching Alan Carr stand up at the Appolo on TV at my mum and her boyfriends. Hahahaha ^^**

Ikuto: Calm down, it can't be that- oh, hahahha!

Amu: What's so funny? Hahahaha oh I get it!

Katsura: I'm staying here for 3 days while my dad's in hospital, so I am going to update hopefully each night, or twice while i'm here.

Amu: Let's hope his operation goes well!

Katsura: You know, just as you say that Amu, my mum said ''operation'' Ironiiic.

Ikuto: Alan Carr! Do the disclaimer!

Alan: Sure thing gorgeous. Katsura-chan does not own me, Shugo Chara, the characters or any copyrighted things mentioned in this chapter, or story.

Katsura/Amu: He called Ikuto gorgeous...

Ikuto: He called me gorgeous...

Tadase: ALAN CARR I LOVE YOU!

-Narrators POV-

Amu bit her lip anxiously as she stared back at her father.

''You mean Ikuto, right?'' She asked, hoping for him to shake his head.

Tsugumu nodded and gazed up at the ceiling, as if in thought.

''I'd heard him and his step father Kazuomi arguing about it through the walls on some occasions.'' He told his pinkette daughter, pondering on the thoughts himself.

He then shook his head and smiled greatly. ''Now me and Kazuomi can chat with a topic! Both our children work at Easter records!''

Amu flung her rice at her clueless papa and stared at him horrifyingly.

''There's no way you can talk to him about this! I don't want _anyone_ finding out about Amulets true identity!'' She shouted at him half hushed.

Tsugumu hung his head in shame. His own daughter had flung the sacred rice at him. But the fact that she was a famous and popular idol made up for that.

''Anyhow, you seem intimate with Kazuomi's step son. Do you know him?'' Her father asked, leaning in close across the dinner table.

Amu narrowed her eyes at him, the turned away with a 'hmph'.

''I know him, but I don't like him. He just happens to go to my school.'' She replied with a hint of sass in her words.

Tsugumu pressed his cheek up against that of his daughters, lying on his side on the wooden table.

''Hmm...judging by your Cool 'n' Spicy reply, I'd say that your telling the truth.'' He sighs contently.

He knew he couldn't stop his daughters from having boyfriends, or even boy acquaintances, he wished he could, but there was a nagging feeling inside him that his deceased wife would not allow such selfishness on his behalf. She would most likely say something perky and energetic like 'Now now Papa, Amu's at that crucial age now!'

Tsugumu pulled himself from the dinner table and eased himself back onto his seat. He then picked at his curry on his plate with a sorrowful look upon his middle aged features.

''Papa.'' His first daughter murmured. He gazed upwards and met the eyes of his offspring.

They smiled back at him, making his depressive mood lift instantaneously.

''You two are just like your mother.'' He smiled, his eyes gentle with reminisce.

-Amu's POV-

I lay awake in my bed, not able to let sleep take over. I was letting my mind wander to tonights discovery.

''So...I wish it wasn't true, but I guess it is.'' I sighed. ''My masked love turns out to be my worst nightmare.''

I scowl at my ceiling, as if blaming it for all my problems.

''I went through an audition, hours of practice and filming just to get close to someone who lives right next door.''

I shove my Chobits Atashi bunny plush into my face and growl. How did I not notice the similarities before? Wild midnight blue hair, untamed violet eyes and an obsession for the colour pink!

Rolling onto my side and hugging the plush to my chest, I ponder on a nagging thought.

Do I like him or not? I mean, I like the Yoru side. His aura on stage is marvellous, even if you can't see his face, you can tell he enjoys being up there among fans.

His solo songs just scream 'trapped' somehow. I like this side, the mysterious masked Ikuto.

Then there's the real thing, the real deal. The one and only pervert. Something about his smirk just irritates me to no end.

The way he teases me, attempts to own me, how he nags on about my attire like some old man in a convent. The way he treats me like a target, like something unchecked on a To-do list.

The facts were there, I loved Yoru, yet I hated Ikuto. I don't know how to work this out; does the love balance out the hate? Or does the hate mess up the love?

If they are both the same person, then what am I suppose to do? Do I try to love him as one or just leave the situation unsolved? If that is, if there's a situation _to_ solve...

I begin nibbling on the plush fabric, the action calming my tensed nerves. As I inhale the summer's breeze passing in and out of my room, I slip out from the covers and find my feet on the floor.

I don't know what possesses me to walk, but I find myself planted on my balcony, staring unconsciously at the dimmed light next door.

Without a second thought, I leap from my balcony, to his, and slip through the glass doors.

Lying on his bed with his eyes closed and his foot bobbing to the beat blaring through his iPod headphones is Ikuto.

Not to mention he's dressed in his boxers.

_Only_ his boxers. Blue ones might I add.

I pull the hem of my night gown down as far as it would go down my thighs, not far. I then proceed to his bed.

Easing myself slightly in front of him and on the end of the bed raises no suspicion in his mind.

That must be some deep trance he's in.

Time for some revenge, blueberry.

-Ikuto's POV-

Man it's so hot...I really need a fan in here.

I begin flapping my hand around my face in an attempt to wave off the summer heat. But to no avail.

''This night couldn't get any hotter.'' I murmur, pounding my index finger into my bed covers, imitating the drum beats in the song.

''I'd beg to differ...'' Whispers a seductive female voice, right into my ear, my sensitive spot.

I snap my eyes open and stare back into liquid gold.

''Momoko?'' I whisper, surprised and horrified at the same moment.

The eyes retreat to show a full head of pink and a pout.

''Who's this Momoko girl you speak of? An ex girlfriend perhaps?'' She muses, a smirk forming on her lips.

Wait! Why is Amu in my house! Or better yet, why is she in my room? Or even better, why is she in a skimpy night gown?!

Before I can back away from her, she slaps her tiny hand onto my chest and forces me onto the sheets and under her.

I don't know if I should be scared or turned on at this moment in time...

She smirks as she lowers her face to mine, like a predator getting a closer look at its kill. Almost feels like déjà vu.

''I'm going to make you pay for lying to me.'' She grins, tracing circles on my jaw.

Lying to her? When did I lie to her?

The music pumping through the headphones just makes this moment so movie-like.

If step-ass came in right now, it wouldn't look too innocent. Me laying in bed in nothing but boxers, and a girl sitting on me clad in a hot pink night gown.

Heck if I was my step-ass, I would be proud.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I tell her nonchalantly.

She tugs at a clump of my hair and her eyebrow rises in suspicion.

''The Friday night is so young, she's got her mini skirt on, hot damn that girls on fire.'' She smirks, pulling my headphones out of my ears.

Why is she reciting a line from one of our songs?

''Tell me, Ikuto, who sung this song?'' She asks me innocently.

I prop myself up onto my elbows and give her an answer any sane person would.

''Masquerade 5.''

She flicks me on the forehead and frowns.

''Liar!'' She shrieks.

I stare at her with a blank expression. Is she funny in the head?

''Everyone knows its Masquerade 5, don't get so defensive.'' I smirk, lifting my hands in the air.

She pushes me down yet again and slaps her hands onto the pillow on both sides of my head.

Ok, getting turned on...an angry Amu is a hot Amu. I shall engrave this memory into my mind.

''Finally falling for my charm, koneko-chan?'' I grin, flipping my hair to the side.

The pinkette scoffs then glares at me. I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

''There's no use hiding it anymore Blueberry.'' She scowls, her eyes narrowing.

I hope she isn't talking about my magazines I've got stored under the bed...

''Stop looking away and talk Tsukiyomi!'' She growls.

I don't understand what she's all flared up for!

''Fine if you don't understand what I'm trying to say, I'll just tell you!''

She pulls out a picture of my masked self, Yoru, and points to it.

''You seriously think that no one will notice that it's you?''She scoffs.

Oh crap. I think I'd rather have her discover the magazines under the bed then that.

''Psh, Amu, just because I have blue hair, and he has blue hair-''

She lets out a groan and then throws a pillow at me, which I dodge.

''I'm not stupid! You know, shouting about Easter records isn't going to hide anything. The walls are surprisingly thin.'' She argues.

Well, it's only the living rooms that are joined at the walls. But I didn't think she would be able to hear anything.

''So what did you hear.'' I murmured.

I won't be able to get anything past Amu ever again; she must be either a good detective or a good eavesdropper.

''Well I didn't hear anything, but my dad heard just about everything. He said you and your step dad are always arguing about Easter records and stuff.'' She sighs, easing herself onto my bed next to me.

-Amu's POV-

He and his step dad don't seem like they are on good terms, too much arguing if you ask me. So what happened to his real dad?

''Some days when I don't feel like recording, practicing or doing an interview, he blows his top and...'' Ikuto grimaces.

''And hits you? I've seen you with a bruise, and when you came into Easter records for the Boom boom pow recording, you had a foul mood.'' I replied.

He nodded slightly and folded his arms behind his head.

''So, why do you wear a mask then? Why don't you sing as Tsukiyomi Ikuto?'' I ask him, staring up at his ceiling.

He chuckles. ''Fan girls. Nuf said.''

I know how he feels, that little girl hanging onto my leg at the restaurant was annoying, I wouldn't want that when I wasn't wearing my Amulet mask.

''My step dad hopes for me to become famous worldwide so he can brag about his amazing step son to everyone he meets.'' Ikuto growls, sitting up and staring into thin air.

I'll just ask him about his actual father, I just hope I don't ask anything too personal.

''So, uh, where is your...real dad?'' I ask him boldly, my lips pursed and my eyes glued on him.

He flinches at the sudden question and lets his neck go limp, making it bow down and his hair cover his eyes.

Crap, I hope I didn't open up some old wounds!

''He died half a year before I moved into this house. Cancer.'' He murmurs barely audible.

Crap crap crap! I opened up the wounds! Uhh! Got to apologize!! Do it Amu!

''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask anything too personal, Ikuto.'' I panicked, waving my hands side to side in defence.

He looks up and sighs a sorrowful sigh. Must be tough on him, I know how he feels...losing a parent.

Before I can say anything else, he stares deep into my eyes. ''Ruined my life, you know? Haven't been able to think of anything else other than that.''

It doesn't have to be like that! Mama died less than 2 months ago and I'm still able to have fun.

But doesn't mean it isn't painful to think about...

''You know, Ikuto, it couldn't have ruined your life, I mean, you're not sitting in a corner all day with a grim look on your face.'' I smile, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

He stares continuously into my eyes and scoffs.

''Is that so? And how would you know?''He retorts, a sadistic grin on his lips.

I flinch at his words, but regain myself. He's starting to scare me now.

''Because you go to school, you sing in concerts, and you seem happy enough to tease me and try and seduce me.'' I tried to smile despite feeling uncomforted in Ikuto's presence.

He grunted and grinned that sadistic smile again.

''That just means I'm a good actor.''

I hunched my back in frustration. This isn't going to work; he's just so set on the idea that it's ruined his life.

''Ikuto, I can help you, it doesn't have to be like this, and I can-''

He stood up suddenly and pointed towards the balcony.

''Out.'' He mumbled, his eyes hidden from view.

I stood up and tried to meet his eyes, but he was having none of it.

''Ikuto I'm sorry if I made you mad, but-'' I tried to apologize.

''Out! What part of out don't you get!'' He yelled, glaring holes into my eyes.

I was beginning to get frustrated and angry. I was trying to help him but he was just pushing me away.

''Listen to me! I'm trying to-''

I felt a burning sensation on my left cheek, as if someone had scolded me with hot water. My hand unconsciously lifted to cover it. I looked forward and saw Ikutos hand in a raised position.

He...he slapped me?

I bowed my head and balled my hands up into fists.

''How would you know my frustration and emotions?! What do you know? You don't know what it's like to lose a parent!'' He yelled, kicking objects around and slapping his hands on the wall.

I clenched my fists tighter and my lips formed a tight line. How does he know I haven't...?

''Just get away from me, you slut!'' He cursed, backing me up to the balcony.

''You're right, I don't know what it's like to lose the person who gave you life. Sorry I was being so cocky...'' I mumbled.

I spun around and climbed onto his balcony railings. I looked back one more time to see him storming out of the room.

Just as his bedroom door swung shut with a slam, I leapt to my balcony.

When inside my room with the door closed, I stared at the carpet until my vision became hazed and blurry with the tears that I was holding back.

Stupid Ikuto...

-Ikutos POV-

At school, I was in a foul mood. That was the first time I'd ever slapped a girl, but it was for good reason.

But for some unknown reason, it kept bothering me. The way she balled her hands up and hid her face from me.

Still, no matter how pained she looked, she deserved it. She pissed me off then had the nerve to act like she'd been through it all.

I rested my chin on my hand and stared blankly at the board up front.

Better tell the guys that the cats out of the bag, someone knows my identity, and I can't guarantee that she will keep it a secret now that I slapped her.

I mentally groaned and remembered my next lesson. Music.

I was paired with Amu, remember? Now I have that to look forward to.

Sarcasm intended.

When class was over, I headed to music with grim thoughts buzzing around my mind.

Do I ignore her? Do I ask sensei for a different partner?

If I ask for a change in partners, it will look like I'm trying to run away from her. And Tsukiyomi Ikuto is not one to run away from his problems.

When seated at the keyboard, Amu was already there with the headphones in and playing a random song.

She didn't even tell me off when I decided to play a completely different song. I expected her to shout 'Are you retarded or something? If you're going to be an ass, be one somewhere else.'

Instead she just kept playing the song over mine with a calm look on her face. She never looked at me though, not once. When I asked for the music sheet, she just handed it to me without a glance.

Even though she was the one who pissed me off, I was the one getting annoyed right now. I wanted to tease her so bad. So that's what I'm going to do.

''You know, that skirt looks really sexy with your legs.'' I grinned, pulling on the skirt.

She kept playing with her eyes closed. ''Thanks, your face goes really well with that cupboard.'' She replied blankly.

Ouch. I think I just got insulted.

I slithered my arm around her waist and clung on tight.

''You know what noise is music to my ears? You calling my name.'' I whispered, licking her cheek.

She didn't pull my arm off or even wipe away the wetness on her cheek; she just sat there pressing keys.

''And mine is you getting rejected by a girl.'' She yawned back, gazing down at the black and white tabs sleepily.

I guess she didn't get a lot of sleep last night after me slapping her, but it doesn't seem to bother her now.

I sighed and rested back in my chair. I think it's going to be even harder to seduce her now that she hates me.

Not that she hated me much before.

-Nagihikos POV-

I slid through the door with the help of Easter records bodyguards. I only just missed the hungry grasp of hundreds of fangirls.

They were all waiting outside the building for me. I hadn't been here for 2 days and an epidemic starts. Thank god I wear a mask!

I strode into the office and saw Yukari-san and Kairi talking.

I knocked on the door frame to make my presence known. They turned heads and smiled when they saw me.

''Is this sibling bonding I'm witnessing?'' I grinned, pulling up a chair beside them.

Yukari chuckled. ''Just talking about Aoi-san next door. You've met him right, Nagi-chan?'' She grimaced. Probably remembering the time she was invited to his wedding. The cake had Teletubbies on it.

I nodded my head and smiled. No matter how crazy Aoi-san and his wife were, they were good people, atleast they knew how to stay young, feel young and party young.

I'd love to see Ikuto sitting on one of those beanbags eating a muffin with a bow on it, and wearing a giant sticker that says 'I've been a good boy'.

I laughed out loud from the image, thus making Yukari and Kairi exchange confused glances.

If it would make him stop being such a party pooping sour puss then I'd lock him in Aoi-sans office for a few hours.

He's been like that since that incident, depressed, confined, traumatized and keeping everything bottled up.

That's why I thought Amu could change him. They've both been through the same thing.

''Oh Ikuto-chan.''

I followed Yukari's gaze to Ikuto in his mask. When we were in private we called each other our real names instead of our stage names.

He grunted and laid across the sofa as if he owned the place.

Same ol' same ol' I see.

Yukari rolled her eyes and continued chatting to Kairi. Ikuto beckoned me over lazily with one hand and eyes of ice.

I slowly rose from my seat and sat on Ikuto's feet. He glared at me, to which I glared at him back silently. He gave up and softened his features just a bit.

''Amu's in a mood with me. She brought up my dad and I slapped her. What do I do now?'' He asked me in his usual bored tone.

My eyes widened. He slapped her? And here I thought that he wasn't a woman beater.

''Ikuto...'' I sighed, rubbing my temples.

He rolled his eyes and avoided my glare.

''Did she badmouth you or your dad?''

''No...''

''Did she laugh at your dads death or your depression?''

''No...''

''Then what did she do?!''

He glared hard at the office floor.

''She tried to help me.''

I groaned in frustration and then smacked him with a pillow.

''So you slapped her for trying to help you?'' I asked him, to which he nodded his head for a reply.

He looked at me apologetically and then laughed slightly.

''She also found out that I'm Yoru.'' He chuckled.

I slapped my forehead and looked to Yukari.

Yukari and Kairi glared at Ikuto, obiously not very happy with his last confession.

''Well, I would say since it's Amu, it won't be so bad, but considering you slapped her after her trying to help you, I wouldn't be surprised if she sold the story to the tabloids.'' I sighed.

Yukari gave us a puzzled look. ''Who's this Amu person anyway? An ex girlfriend of one of you?''

I laughed and shook my head, while Ikuto on the other hand rolled his eyes.

''That's exactly what she said about Momoko.'' Ikuto mumbled.

Ah Momoko, I remember her, big slut, big breasts, big mouth and a big ego. That's what makes her so perfect for Ikuto.

''So did you do anything too rash? Like shout at Amu?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He thought it over for a bit, before lifting his finger.

''I told her that she wouldn't know what it's like to lose a parent, and I unconsciously called her a slut.'' He replied cheerily at first, but finished the sentence in a grim tone. Probably realising what he just said.

He did what?!

No wonder poor Amu-chan is ignoring him, he brought up a bad topic, and threw it back in her face.

''Ikuto...you don't know yet do you?'' I asked him, softening my eyes.

He cocked his head sideways in confusion.

Obviously not.

''Her mother died in the avalanche at Holiday Fun ski resort two months ago. You know, the one on the news.'' I whispered, keeping complete eye contact.

His eyes widened and his lips separated. Wasn't expecting that was he?

''I have to go talk to her.'' He replied hastily, pulling his legs out from under me and jumping off the office sofa.

I smiled softly as he ran out the door. Probably going to Aoi-sans office where Aya and Amu are.

-Ikuto's POV-

I let the door close on its own, and rushed towards Amu's manager's office. I need to apologize now.

If I had known that her mum died, I wouldn't have said all that.

She had gone through it all. We could have gone through it together. But I pushed her away then told her something she didn't want to hear.

She also kept it from me by saying 'you're right, I don't know what it's like.'

I need to literally get down on my hands and knees and beg. If she doesn't accept it, I'll have to buy her flowers and chocolates, something I've never done in my entire life.

I don't know why I care so much about apologizing to her. If it was any other girl I probably _wouldn't _have cared.

I burst into the office with my mouth open to shout her name, but something in my mouth prevented me from doing so.

A muffin.

**Katsura: Wow today on the bus was hilarious! I was with my mum coming back from the shops, and this woman at the bus stop was talking to herself. She was big, had short short brown hair, big lips, an England shirt, light blue Capri's, sandals and a handbag.**

**Ikuto: Talking to herself? About what?**

**Katsura: Well I couldn't hear most of it. But when on the bus she said stuff like ''oh pepsi, cold.'' When she was drinking a bottle of pepsi. And when a baby dropped something on the floor, she was all ''HAHAHA that baby dropped it on the floor, little vandal.''**

**Amu: Wow...**

**Katsura: She burped like 3 times, really loud. On one occasion after she burped, she even went ''haha, just burped.'' I was like ''nah shiet.'' -_-**

**Ikuto: Your day has been full of fun hasn't it?**

**Katsura: Yeh tons of, fun fun! I'm also going into the doctors on Wednesday to see if I have the dreaded hiatus disease, aka Carpal tunnel. If I do, I won't be able to update for weeks. **

**Amu: You also got 206 reviews. Yaay.**

**Katsura: Yaay, ^^ ty reviewers, and ty for the readers who have reviewed all chapters! –glomp- I loves you all!**


	10. The masked theif!

_"You, and you alone, must decide whether the reward for which you are striving is worth the price you must pay for it in effort." -Napolean Hill_

**Katsura: Lalalaa, happy happy ^^ **

**Ikuto: Why so happy?**

**Katsura: I went to the doctors today and I DON'T have Carpal Tunnel! **

**Amu: That's good!**

**Katsura: But I may be Anaemic...**

**Ikuto: Well that's crap.**

**Katsura: The man was asking all sorts of questions like, am I a vegetarian, do I feel tired alot, where does it feel numb.**

**Ikuto: Well that's normal, isn't it?**

**Katsura: Then he said ''Are your periods heavy?'' And I was like DUDE! Don't ask stupid questions infront of my dad!**

**Amu: o.o Well that's embarrassing.**

**Katsura: I was like ''Pft...yeh, I guess?'' ¬¬ He also made a mistake on the computer and yelled ''OOPS!!'' I was like WTF MAN DON'T SCARE ME! **

**Ikuto: Get on with the story, I'm sure it's more interesting then your life story damnit!**

**Katsura: Amu, you take his left cheek, you take his right.**

**Ikuto: Wait what?**

**Katsura/Amu: -SLAP-**

**Ikuto: Ouch! God damnit!!**

**Katsura: By the way, the character Motoko Aya belongs rightfully to xMelitheKonekox ^^ I have permission! -holds out a rental form- Hehe, thnx :D**

**Luke: But I belong fully to Katsura! I'm her own little creation ^^ Yay~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chii: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara. She also does not own any songs in this chapter. Chii~ ^^**

**Katsura: Gosh that's so cute!!**

-**Narrators POV**-

Ikuto stared past the muffin in his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

''Wuf wu hew?'' He spoke, his words muffled with crumbs flying everywhere.

He spat it out onto the rainbow carpet and kicked it across the room.

Ikuto returned his gaze to the perpetrator.

A girl with waist length red hair and bright turquoise eyes.

''And you are?'' He asked nochalantly.

She raises her hand in the air and turned her face away from him.

''Aya, and you are 'asshole' so I've heard.'' Aya sniggered.

Ikuto mumbled something incoherant.

''Why did a muffin hit my godly sacred face?'' He asked, staring at the shattered remains of the muffin on the ground.

''There's a bin on the door and I was trying to throw it into it. As much as I love muffins, I can't eat moldy ones.'' She grimaced, eyeing up the said muffin.

The blue haired teens eyes shot open wide, and he instantly wiped his sleeve across his mouth.

''Well I'm here for Amu.'' He told the girl, looking around the room.

Aya raised an eyebrow. ''There's no Amu here, but Amulet is in the café.''

Luke shot out from under the desk and his eyes sparkled childishly.

''Ikuto-kun!'' He gasped, lunging over the desk towards him.

Ikuto spins around and runs out the door, slamming it behind him.

Luke plunges face first into wood, and whimpers.

''He doesen't like me does he...''

-**Amu's POV**-

I waved hi to everyone I passed in the halls while munching on a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

I hummed happily and swayed side to side, making the multicoloured feathers on my mask bob up and down.

''Amu!''

Glancing ahead, my eyes settled on a running figure.

Ikuto with his mask on.

Asshole alert. Warning warning.

But wait a sec, why did he call me Amu?!

I scurried past him, nibbling on my strawberries.

He caught my shoulder and spun me round.

''Amu.'' He said again, looking right into my eyes.

I feinged confusion. ''Who?''

He rolled his eyes. ''You, Amu! Don't play dumb, I know it's you.''

I nervously played with the straps on my top and took interest on the floor.

''What are you talking abo-''

''Like you said to me before in my house. Same hair same eyes! Plus you told me that you were at the boom boom pow recording.'' He sniggered.

My mouth gaped open.

Did I?! Damn I'm such an idiot!!

I slapped my forehead dramatically.

Then I remembered something.

He pissed me off.

''I'm in a hurry.'' I mumbled, pushing past him.

''I'm sorry.'' He replied.

I turned around slowly and met his eyes.

''I didn't know...that your mother had died two months ago.'' He whispered apologetically.

All of a sudden, my eyes stung and tears pricked my eyes.

''Well you should have thought about that before you threw that comment around...'' I murmured, looking down at the bowl of strawberries, my eyesight becoming blurry and hazed.

I don't know what's wrong with me. He mentions Mama and I just get emotional.

Her amazing cooking. How it smelled like heaven and tasted like perfection. How she washed clothes that we didn't use anymore. When she tucked me into bed when I was little and told me 'Your my cute little caterpiller, and one day you will grow into a beautiful butterfly.'

How when I smashed her favourite vase and tried to put it back together in secret, she bought another one and replaced it, saying that 'the vase faires fixed it.'

I let out a small sob and a tear rolled out from under my mask.

I never knew that I missed her so much. I never knew that I loved her so much.

She never knew that I was so grateful for all she'd done. She never will.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into a chest.

Ikuto's chest.

At that moment, the tears cleared up immensely and my sobbing ceased.

''When I told the interviewer that I heard you sing, I meant it. And when I said that you singed good. I meant that too.'' He told me, his deep voice rumbling up from his chest.

One of my arms was outside the hug, the one with the strawberries in it.

I doubt Ikuto would like chocolate on his shirt.

''Your hair smells...like bubblegum.'' He breathed, resting what I believed to be his chin on my head.

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks at that moment.

No one had really realized my shampoo.

''Getting passionate so early in the morning are we?''

Ikuto's arms retreated, and I turned around.

Rhythm was grinning with the rest of the boys.

Even Musashi was fighting a smirk.

Then it hit me.

''Wait! Nagi, Kukai, Tadase and Kairi!'' I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

Nagi grinned wider, Kairi raises his eyebrow in interest, Tadase sighed, and Kukai was shocked.

''How did you guess?!'' Kukai shouted, about to yank off his mask.

Tadase slapped his hand away and shook his head.

''And you are?'' The blonde haired boy asked.

I rolled my eyes and shifted towards him.

''Hinamori Amu.'' I whispered in his ear.

Tadase nodded knowingly and told Kukai, who in turn nodded.

I looked to Kairi. He shrugged. ''I had my suspicions.''

Nagi grinned and slung his arm around my shoulder.

''I knew the moment you walked in the door.'' He chuckled, lightly slapping my shoulder.

I bowed my head. My disguise sucked, and I knew it.

''Well I was completely clueless about you guys, to say so myself.'' I sighed.

Ikuto pushed between me and Nagi and cleared his throat.

''I don't care who knew first, but I stole her first kiss.'' He announced, a grin plastered on his face.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

''No you havn't! Besides how do you know that I havn't been kissed yet!'' I retorted, a faint blush on my cheeks.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. ''Well have you?''

I scoffed at glared up at him.

''I'll take that as a no.'' He murmured.

Before I could figure out what was happening, his lips were already on mine.

The faint warmth radiated, a a tint of red rose from my face.

I couldn't find the power to pull away, so I just stood there, paralysed under his spell.

He retracted his lips, but not before nibbling on my bottom lip.

I screeched and my hands flew to my mouth.

''You did not just do that!'' I cried, trying to find pity in Nagi.

I rushed to the violet haired teen and clung to his arm in a cowering way, to which he smiled.

''And you wonder why she likes me better then you.'' He chuckles, walking away with the boys and me.

I turned back and childishly stuck my tongue out at Ikuto.

He smirked, and his left eye closed.

He just winked at me! That lady killer!

I can't believe I ever found sanctuary in his arms!

Wait, I never said that. I did not just say that!

We walked down the halls back to the office area, and I followed the boys into their office. There we saw Luke and Yukari chatting away over a cup of tea.

Well, Luke was slurping a glass of milkshake through a curly straw.

''Sup.'' Kukai smirked mischeviously, raising his hand as a casual greeting.

Luke outstretched his arms for a hug, but recieved none.

I decided to pity him, so I ambled over to him and squeezed him tight.

He burst out into a fit of 'yay's and 'I'm loved's whilst hopping around Yukari's office.

I laughed nervously at his act of childishness.

A while later, Ikuto strolled in with a hand in a pocket and my bowl of unfinished chocolate strawberries in the other.

''Ahh! How could I forget!'' I exclaimed, running to him and snatching it off him.

I counted the number of small fruits in the bowl, and noticed two were missing.

''Ichigo thief!'' I yelled, backing away clutching the bowl.

He opened his mouth slightly to show one of the missing victims.

''Ack! That poor strawberry!''

He chewed on it and swallowed it with a grin on his lips.

''That's two tasty things of yours i've stolen today.'' He winked, licking his bottom lip.

I gasped and threw a candle at him from Yukari's desk.

She in turn gasped and then glared at Ikuto.

''Yoru! You always play with the toy so much it breaks!'' She shrieked.

Ikuto shrugged and strolled towards the window, gazing out of it.

''Oh, and I know who they are, Yukari. They go to my school.'' I admitted, scratching the back of my neck.

She leaned forwards and a look of interest spread across her eyes.

''Oo really? And what's your real name then, _Amulet?_'' She asked.

I told her my name, and she looked towards the ceiling, deep in thought.

''The Amu? The one that Nagi-chan and Ikuto-chan were talking about half an hour ago?'' She asked herself.

I raised my eyebrow and looked towards Nagi. He smiled. Same old Nagi-chan.

''Iku-chan seemed pretty emotional in the conversation. He looked real torn up.'' She announced, staring into Ikuto's back.

Ikuto kept his back to the group and continued cloud gazing. He lifted his arm in the air and coughed.

''If you call bored out of my head emotional, then you must cry in your sleep.'' He retorted.

Everyone sniggered, and some tutted at his attitude.

And everyone failed to notice the faint blush tainting his pale cheeks reflected in the window.

Except a pink haired female.

She was at first in awe how he could give such a solid and sarky reply, and hide the embarrasment in his voice.

Then she grinned at the thought of the sex crazy lady killer getting all flustered.

''So Easter records is planning a summer holidays concert, right?'' Tadase asked Yukari.

''All the preformers in the company will be involved, and each will preform their highest rated act.'' She replied, tapping her pen on the desk.

Well I only have one song. I did feature in Boom boom pow, but I wouldn't count that as my song.

''So I'll be singing 'Smile'. And by any chance, will me Ikuto Kukai and Kairi sing Boom boom pow on stage?'' I asked her, trying to confirm my thoughts.

She pulled out a few papers from her draw and scanned through them, and her eyes lit up.

''Fortunatly, yes. And Masquerade 5's top rated song is their first single.'' She beamed happily.

Kukai and Tadase hi 5'ed and exchanged grins that had a hidden meaning.

An inside bet or something?

I suddenly remembered some notes I had in my jeans pockets.

I pulled it out and smoothed out the crumples.

On the scrap pages were lyrics of a song I was writing. I'd already got the beat, tune and topic.

''U-uhm! Yukari-san!'' I exclaimed, holding the notes to my chest.

She looked up to me and tilted her head to the side. ''Yes?'' She asked.

I shoved my hands out to her with the notes included, and bowed down.

''Please let me sing this at the summer concert!'' I begged, my bangs hanging down.

I stayed there for a few moments, my eyes slammed shut and my lips in a tight line hoping for the best.

The notes were lifted from my grasp, and I returned to a standing position.

She looked through it, and nodded a couple of times, tracing her finger along the line.

Nagi stood beside me and smiled.

''I wonder if this could be the next number one hit.'' He chuckled.

I smiled lightly and focused my attention on Yukari. Would she let me go ahead with it? Does she like it?

I spent alot of time on that one little song. I laid in sunny spots outside and just let my heart and mind wander. I just wrote down what came to mind.

I doubt something so messily put together would become a number one hit.

Yukari looked up with a dead serious look on her face.

I'm doomed.

She then burst our laughing.

''I'm sorry, Amu, I didn't mean to give scare you.'' She giggled.

She then lay the notes on the table and smiled gently.

''Get yourself in recording.'' She announced.

I broke out into a giant smile, and everyone around me smiled.

I turned around and saw Ikuto still looking out into the window, but his reflection gave away his emotion.

He was smiling.

Yukari phoned up the company head and announced that I was going into recording for a new song, and when she put the phone down, she gestured to the door.

''Do us proud.'' She grinned.

I flashed her a peace sign, and zoomed out the door.

-**Aya's POV 3 hour later**-

I skipped down the halls in pure fantasy land.

I wonder what Amulet is doing. And who is that 'Amu' Yoru was on about?

Lifting my finger to my lip, I pondered on the thought.

''Amu...let?'' I chanted.

Oh I get it! Amu must be Amulets real name!

I smiled to myself at my amazing detective work.

And right on cue she jogged round the corner with a huge grin on her face.

She had sweat dripping from her neck and had messy hair that often gets that way after long practice with headphones.

''Hey is your name Amu?'' I asked bluntly.

She grinned wider and did a peace sign.

''You bet. Hey are you busy?'' She asked, jogging on the spot from some sort of excitement.

I joined her jogging in one place and stared at her with a serious face.

''Why yes, yes I am.'' I replied.

She then opened the changing room doors that were next to her, and jogged in.

I jogged in as well.

She pulled out a bag from a locker and emptied it into a stall.

Amu then pulled off her mask to reveal her true face.

I gasped, she was so damn cute!

''D'aww!! Your cheeks are so cute! And you have really long eyelashes!'' I exclaimed, prodding her cheek.

She blushed slightly and reached for a baby pink towel.

''I'm going to take a shower in the shower block.'' She told me.

There was a block of showers in the changing rooms, and suprisingly, just further was a swimming pool.

The wonders of Easter records.

I twirled my combination in a locker a few metres away from Amu's and yanked out a black towel.

''I'll join you.'' I replied, slinging the towel over my shoulder.

Amu then lifted a bottle of shampoo and conditioner out from her locker.

The shampoo was 'Volume that pops. Bubblegum scented' and the conditioner was 'Gloss 'n' shine for your inner popstar'.

I chuckled at the irony.

-**15 minutes later**-

My hair was now perfectly dry, and Amu was already finished.

Our hair was the same length, so we both knew how long it took to dry it.

She was dressed in new clothes, red converse, a black jacket, a red choker and a denim skirt. She then pulled her hair up into high pigtails with skull and crossbone clips.

I on the other hand was wearing an outfit completely differant from what I wear at Easter records. A striped pink polo shirt, flared jeans and dolley shoes. I also had my earings removed.

I grimaced at myself in the mirror. That girl in the reflection wasnt me. And I wont accept it.

''Hey Aya, what's with the sudden style change?'' Amu asked.

Man is she lucky, being able to wear clothes like that at home.

I sighed deeply and pushed my other more fashionable clothes deeper into the bag.

''Mum and Dad don't like what I wear, they wanted me all covered up.'' I groaned.

We walked out of the changing rooms and took the elevator to the bottom of the building.

''If they saw what I wore today at Easter records, they would have a fit.'' I mumbled.

My parents say they just worry about me, but I think they just want to take my freedom away from me.

''Wow, that's rough.'' Amu replied, an apologetic look on her real features.

I could have sworn I saw Amu run through the streets one day. I was out shopping and it started raining.

She looked in a hurry.

''So I'll take you to my place, we'll try sneaking past my parents, but I can't guarantee anything.'' I told her, to which she nodded.

-**Aya's Place, Amu's POV**-

We trudded up the stairs to her apartment, and when we got there, she handed her bag of clothes to me.

Hopefully this way I'd look like the clothes belonged to me.

She had a necklace around her neck, and she pulled it out from her shirt. On the thin silver chain was a bland copper colour key.

''The joys of overprotective parents.'' She mused, popping it into the lock, twisting and retracting.

The door creaked open, and she stepped inside.

The smell of lavender and jasmine hit my nostrils, and my eyes widened.

It was like a candle shop in here!

I stepped inside with Aya and took my shoes off at the door, replacing them with home slippers.

The place was spot free, no rubbish no dirt, and no pets.

The walls were a light violet colour and the wood tiles on the floor were a rich colour of dark brown.

I followed Aya into what I believed to be her room, and we sat down on the bed.

Her room was the same as the hallway, violet.

I found no rubbish or dust to be found. Not even a pencil was out of place.

There was no computer, no tv, or electrical appliances. The only thing in the room that used up energy was the single lightbulb hanging from the plastered ceiling.

I'm guessing her parents don't allow modern things in the house.

I handed Aya's clothes back to her, and she threw them deep into a cupboard along with tons of other fashionable clothes that I can just tell her parents wouldn't allow.

A knock sounded on the door, and soon after, a woman in her late 30's poked her head round the door.

''Oh, you have a friend round I see Aya.'' She said, narrowing her eyes at me and looking me up and down.

I could just see the look of uncertainty in her turquoise eyes. I can see where Aya gets it from.

Her hair was a dark colour of green, and pulled up into a neat bun. Not a strand was out of place.

''Yes, mum.'' Aya replied with a poker face.

I watched the exchanges of mother daughter glances between the two females.

Aya seemed so differant when at home. She was so unlively, so normal, almost troubled.

Her parents have really no idea of how her real self is. Would they accept the real Aya? The hyper, muffin eating, stylish punk girl who poses for the camera and is starting her dream of being a known singer.

Wait. Known singer?! Her parents don't know about Aya's singing career, obviously because there are no tvs, radios or computers to be found.

In other words, Aya has a completely differant life at Easter records.

Her mother then pulled her head back round the door and softly closed it with a click.

Aya sighed and hunched over.

''The story of my life.'' She mumbled, resting her chin on her palms.

I just watched her. I could do nothing, this was out of my hands.

Aya suddenly perked up and stared into my eyes.

''Oh yeah! I've got a new single coming out at the summer concert!'' She annouced, her eyes brightening to their normal radiance.

''Huh? Me too!'' I exclaimed.

She raised her hand for a hi 5, which I gladly obliged.

We slapped hands and grinned.

''Aya. Come here for a minute.'' Someone shouted from another room. The voice belonged to a male.

Ayas eyes dropped to the bed covers and her smile reduced to a frown.

She lifted herself off the bed and silently left the room.

Moments later she returned with a grim look on her face. Even the sparkle in the eyes had disapeared.

''Time for you to go home now, Amu.'' She mumbled, opening the door wider.

What happened to Aya?

-**Next week Ikuto's POV**-

I slumped in my chair and looked at my masked reflection in the mirror across from me.

I had a team of staff ajusting my clothes accessories and gelling up my hair.

People...I have arms, I can use them!

Tonight was the night that the concert begun, where Masquerade 5 brings it's number one song back into play.

I grinned inwardly and tapped the beat onto my costume.

''Yoru-san, your on in 2 minutes.'' The stage director told me.

I nodded and lifted myself out of the seat, making the staff around me scatter.

When walking onto the stage hidden by velvet black curtains, my members assembled around me.

The sound of screams, cheering, male and female was heard on the other side of the curtain.

''Ready men?'' I asked them with a grin.

They nodded enthusiastically and we pounded knuckles.

We got into place and our very first song as Masquerade 5 blared through the speakers throught the stadium.

The curtains lifted, and we were revealed to a massive crowd. Banners, glow sticks and all sorts of things were being waved around in the crowd.

Stage lights of all colours centred on us 5, and I'm sure we all felt the pressure and excitement.

( **Type in Super Junior sorry sorry cover dance and click the first one. The 5 guys in the video from left to right are Kairi, Nagi, Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai.** )

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
I I I first  
For you for you for you I fell  
fell fell fallen baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Eyes are blinding blinding blinding  
Breathe is stifled stifled stifled  
I'm going crazy crazy baby_

_Inside the glaze that stares back at me  
Inside the glaze it's as if I'm  
As if I'm a guy bewitched bye something  
I can't even escape it now_

_The way you look when you walk over  
The way you look it's as if  
You came and stepped on my heart on the way  
I can't even escape it now_

_Wherever you go you confidently  
Smile, your attractiveness_

_A rare beauty and a good girl  
Universally thought of_

_Proudly, without stopping  
You're really like a fantasy_

_So much that people can't change their mind about it  
I've fallen for you_

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
I I I first  
For you for you for you I fell  
fell fell fallen baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Eyes are blinding blinding blinding  
Breathe is stifled stifled stifled  
I'm going crazy crazy baby  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda  
I've fallen baby  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddarabbabbara_

_Hey girl gir gir gir gir gir girl I  
When I open my eyes I think of you Hey girl  
Asleep or awake, the truth is I can only see you_

_Tell me in your heart I  
Tell me did I get a spot  
Tell me tell me please  
I'm stupid stupid stupid_

_People in my surroundings tell me  
I'm too aggressive_

_In this world that sort of person  
Not as though there are only one or two of them_

_You don't know you don't know her  
Words that they say in jealousy_

_If you're jealous of me  
Then they are going to lose_

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
I I I first  
For you for you for you I fell  
fell fell fallen baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Eyes are blinding blinding blinding  
Breathe is stifled stifled stifled  
I'm going crazy crazy baby  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda  
I've fallen baby  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddaranddan  
Ddanddan ddanddada dda ddarabbabbara_

_Let's dance dance dance dance  
Let's dance dance dance dance  
Let's dance dance dance dance  
dance dance_

_Hey will you come to me now  
I feel like going to really go crazy yeah_

_I want to only love you  
I will never think of looking at anyone else hey_

_Rather than a lover, a friend  
Is what I'd rather like to be_

All of your thoughts and sadness  
I want to keep

_As if as if you might not exist  
I love you so much  
The person that I expect is you  
that that that girl_

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
I I I first  
For you for you for you I fell  
fell fell fallen baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Eyes are blinding blinding blinding  
Breathe is stifled stifled stifled  
I'm going crazy crazy baby_

I breathed heavily as I looked around the crowd. Fans were going crazy, screaming, shouting and pleading.

I turned my head both sides to see the boys panting.

We all grinned and ran to the edge of the stage, bending down and running across the wave of hands outstretched.

The girls who had their hands out screamed in delight.

Others behind them tried pushing through to get a peice of us.

It's a good thing masks were invented.

-**Amu's POV**-

I was horribly nervous backstage. I was all dressed up and ready to go, and even though Aya was singing before me, I could help but get feel sick deep down.

That's my problem, when I get nervous, I feel nauseous. And it's not pretty.

''I'm off!'' Aya cheered.

I followed her to the sidelines, where she ajusted her mic.

Her costume consisted of a trailing white dress that looked as light as feathers. It draped onto the floor in all directions. Attacted to her dress was a long trail of feathers that then connected to her hands, mimmicking the angels wings.

Pure white ribbons were visable in her fiery red hair, and jewels were stuck under her eye

The crowd burst into a rage of applause mixed with excited cheers.

Good luck, Aya.

( **Shin Ai by Nana Mizuki** )

_Snow scatters into the night sky,  
cuddling together, we looked up at it.  
The warmth of our joined hands  
was so tender._

_Disappearing into the faint old blue crevice between the clouds is  
that promise of ours that should have continued towards eternity._

_Being close to you, that alone was what made me happy.  
Before I knew it, everything swelled up without realizing that this reality was better than my dream._

_No matter when, no matter where,  
just firmly and strongly hold me close to you.  
Even if my passion is dyed with the ordinary…  
these feelings for you are everything.  
I believe nothing can end them,  
I'm always looking at you._

_This exchange of words and time, is changing our appearance.  
Dissipating into your white cheeks are the Tears of the Moon…_

_Countless times I say "Don't go, stay a while longer"  
Countless times I ask myself "We'll meet again right? I'm sure."_

_Suddently, I ran out  
going ahead our different self, I can't stop anymore…  
My reluctance overcomes, pulls, and shatters my imagination  
but if I'm allowed one wish,  
I'll want to say "I'm sorry…"_

_No matter how much I think about it…it won't reach you.  
I must call out to you, I must move.  
Our secret I continued to hide,  
if I continue like this, will I forget it?  
That's why…please hurry and come here…_

_Being close to you, that alone was what made me happy.  
If we meet once again, I wonder if we can smile to each other…_

_No matter when, no matter where,  
just firmly and strongly hold me close to you.  
Rather than my passion, my hot body heat will melt you.  
These feelings for you are my everything.  
I believe nothing can end them,  
I'm always looking at you._

Aya bowed and waved happily to the crowd. She then came bounding to the sidelines and ran around backstage, almost tripping a few times.

In the end, to cool her off, staff put a belt on her waist and then tucked the dress into it, so she could run around without breaking something.

I smiled at her, and then looked out onto the empty stage. All the preformers have been now. Except one.

Why, of all places, did they have to place me as the finale?

I looked further into the crowd and found Utau, Rima, Lulu and Yaya bouncing around. Obviously they would turn out. A chance to see Masquerade 5 doesen't come around easily.

I breathed in heavily and put on a determined look.

''Amulet to the stage please.''

''Hai...''

-**Ikuto's POV**-

I ran out from backstage and went into the crowd and pushed my way to the front.

Ofcourse I had taken my mask off first.

I wanted to hear Amu's song so bad. She was really desperate to get it to work, so it must be good.

I stood eagerly amongst loads of fans and rested my elbows on the golden stage.

Everyone began cheering and screaming when Amu came onto the stage with her Amulet mask on her face.

She was adorned in a royal blue strapless floor length dress with silver decorations bordering the bottom and her chest area. The dress hugged her hips tightly, showing off her teenage, but sexy curves.

Locked tightly around her neck was a blindingly shiny necklace with enough jewels to buy a mansion.

Her bubblegum pink hair was curled dramatically and a silver tiara was nestled on her head. Not only that, but a shy smile was gracing her lips.

The stage was lit up with tons of stage lights, making the jewels and silver on her dress sparkle like stars.

Soft music begun all around the stadium, and she let her eyes flutter closed.

Finaly, she took a deep breath, and began.

( **Amrita by Yui Makino** )

_Listen and you can hear the distant sound of someone humming a familiar song,  
like sacred nectar, like a dream_

_Let me sleep surrounded by it  
Why is the world being washed away in contradictions and helplessness?  
At sunset,  
we always watched the madder-red clouds together  
but you can't be with me anymore_

_  
When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me  
and I dried my tears  
The shooting stars that rain straight down  
on your body, on your shoulders, are amurita_acred nectar, like a dream

My mouth gaped open at her heavenly voice. Such a strong but pure sound came from something so fragile.

_Your heart can feel the nights  
when the earth itself is crying  
If your wounds are hurting you,  
shoot your wish as an arrow up to the sky_

_  
When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me  
Please stop the passing of time  
The sound of raindrops echoes across the horizon,  
something definite that,  
in those days, was amrita_

It suddenly started to rain, and everyone gasped at the sight. The steam coming off of Amu was astounding. She was working really hard.

_When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me  
and I dried my tears  
Shooting stars cascade straight down and become the rain that falls on you...amrita_

A firework shot up into the night sky, and errupted into full bloom. Many fireworks of many colours shot up behind the stage and burst in the sky, making the scene unforgettably picturesque.

This is Amu's full radiance. She shines right through the rain. Her singing brings tears of joy to the eyes of her loyal fans.

This is the Amu that I'm falling for.

**Katsura: Oo oo! I also made cupcakes yesterday! Mega phail!**

**Amu: Did they taste nice?**

**Katsura: Well yeah considering my asshole brother liked it.**

**Ikuto: Did you save me any?**

**Katsura: -glare- No.**

**Amu: How about me?**

**Katsura: Yeah sure here you go~**

**Ikuto: Omfg?**

**Katsura: Yaya-tan put in too much eggs, and it smelled really eggy ¬¬**

**Yaya-tan: Well exc-uuuse me! It wouldn't mix well without it.**

**Katsura: Well that's why you use water!!**

**Yaya-tan: ¬¬...**

**Review favourite etc etc! If you review, you get Ikuto in your bed the same night!**

**Cmon, you know you wanna ^^**


	11. Shin Ai Runaway!

**Katsura: Woah I have lots of things to rant on about :D First of all. Episode 96 was pure awesome!! Ikuto chibi was so adorable! Utau chibi was too, and suprising....so was Tadase. -dies-**

**Ikuto: You betrayed me...**

**Tadase: Bwuaha she likes me! -cabbage patch dance-**

**Katsura: No I still hate you. I only said you WERE cute :p Now your gay.**

**Tadase: ¬¬...**

**Ikuto: OWNED!**

**Amu: o.o**

**Katsura: Oh and I need a blood test this friday -_- oh the joys of needles. DAMNIT MY BLOOD IS FOR ME AND NO ONE ELSE!**

**Amu: Lol**

**Katsura: Plus this chapter will mostly be about Aya-tan :) We looove Aya! It will feature some Amuto though. I know alot of you asked for Rimahiko in reviews, I was planning on it, because I plan it all out in simple, and I had lots more planned for this chapter, but when I wrote about half of what I was going to do, it was so long already. So Rimahiko and other couples will be in next chapter ^^ I'll start writing it out soon.**

**Katsura: And ty Tandokuno-Tenshi for drawing Lulu Yaya and Rima in their Clique disco costumes :D -glomp- Virtual Muffin for you!**

**Ikuto: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara or any copyrighted thingy-ma-jig in this chapter.**

-Aya's POV-

After the concert was over I switched into my normal unfashionable clothes that I am doomed to wear til I'm old enough to move out.

It was later then usual and I'm sure that my parents wouldn't let it slide so easily.

I sighed as I shoved my hands into my zipped up jacket. I just wish they would stop dictating my life!

It was also a wonder that they hadn't seen me on tv in the town, or seen my CDs for sale.

I'm looking forward to the day that they discover I've been showing myself off to the world on tv.

And what was with that chat yesterday? It was so sudden! They usually did it after a week or so, but after seeing Amu, it happened almost instantly.

_I stepped into the lounge to find Mother and Father looking distressed and disapointed._

_''What's wrong now?'' I asked them, no concern on my features._

_Father looked up at me and raked a hand through his flaming red hair._

_He then sighed and gave me the look that told all._

_''You've probably guessed by now, what with the amount of times we do this, but we disaproove of your new found...friend.'' He told me, his eyes not meeting mine._

_So it's that again? The dreaded and almost weekly talk._

_Next I bet he says, 'we forbid you to meet, talk, or even mention that Amy's name.' He does it all the time, he tries to dictate everything of mine._

_Almost like magic, the deadly sentance comes out of his mouth. I sigh and stroll back to my room where my so called 'unsuitable' friend is._

_I look down as I tell her to leave, I don't want to have to see the pity in her eyes._

The corners of my mouth curve downwards into a frown.

The same thing happened to Anise, Yuki, Maimo and Risako. I havn't seen them since my parents disallowed me to meet them again.

Trudding up the stairs, I reached the apartment door.

Just as I reach for my key necklace, the door swings open and a distressed Mother comes into view.

She lifts her hand to her chest and breaths a sigh of relief.

''I was just about to go look for you. Where have you been?'' She asks me, side stepping to let me in.

I drop my bag at the door and kick off my ugly dolley shoes.

''Nowhere special.'' I mumble, walking to the kitchen for some food.

I pull the fridge door away from it's natural place and reach up to the top shelf.

I let the door retreat back into place, and walk off with an apple.

Mother doesen't like the idea of cookies, chocolate, crisps or even muffins!

That's why when I'm at Easter records, I grab every muffin I can get.

I step into the lounge and grab a book from the bookshelf.

Landing into the couch, I flip to a random page to read goodness knows what bilge.

**And so he stared back at her with an intensity of a thousand lightbulbs.**

**''I love you.'' He told her, cupping her hands with his own.**

**She gasped and tears leaked from her eyes like a hot spring.**

**''Me to.'' She breathed.**

**They moved closer together until-**

''Gah! What crap!'' I exclaimed, throwing the book at the wall.

Psh, the romance in books are so Cliché!

Father looks up from his 3 day old newspaper and raises an eyebrow at me.

I cross my arms and stare out of the window.

Darkness. No stars, no moon.

Just like this god damned house.

''Look at what that girl has turned you into.'' Father mutters, narrowing his dull orange eyes at me.

I stare at him in confusion. What does he mean by that?

Mother comes in drying her hands with a towel.

''That rebel girl from before must have brainwashed her. She's the reason she came back so late.'' She scoffed, looking down at me like a lower lifeform.

I frown at her and ball my hands into fists.

It's not even late...but in her books coming back at 9 is a crime.

''You don't know that.'' I mumble, keeping my eyes locked in a glaring battle with my mother.

She turns her attention to my father and smirks.

''I guess when we told her to stay away from her, she just didn't get it.'' She mused.

Father glanced to me and then nods his head, his eyes full of disgust.

''None of her friends even put up a fight before, they all abandoned her after the first day.'' She cackled on.

_I bowed my head and tightened my fists._

_''I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore.'' I blurted out, slamming my eyes shut._

_I heard shuffling from a few feet away._

_Looking up, I met the distressed eyes of Risako. Her mouth curves downwards._

_''Why.'' She asks bitterly._

_My heart breaks._

_I can't tell them that my parents despise them. I can't do that to them._

_''Because my standards are too high for you. I no longer wish to meet with you again, Koyomi-san.'' I choke out, my voice on the brink of cracking._

_She raises her hand up in the air and slaps me right across the cheek, sending my head in said direction._

_I knew she'd hate me, they all did. Because of them._

_''I hate you! You were never like this! Your a stuck up snob! No ones good enough for you!'' She yelled in my face, anger bubbling up inside her._

_I stand there and grip the hem of my polo shirt._

_''Time for you to leave.'' I mutter, side stepping away from the door._

_She stomps towards the exit, opens it, takes a last glance to me, then runs out with her nose in the air._

_As the door slams, the tears fall from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks._

_''How many times do I have to go through with this pain?'' I whisper, wiping the back of my hand across my drenched cheeks._

I rise from the couch, and then gather all the courage I have left.

''You know what, I really hate you two. I hate the way you clothe me til there's no room to breath. I hate the way you talk about me as if i'm not right infront of you. I hate the way you disaproove of every friend I ever had!'' I shouted, glaring at the both of them.

They cease their laughter and stare at me, shocked.

''What was that?'' Mother asks, her turquoise eyes filled with disbelief.

I chuckle slightly and turn my attention to my father. He folds his newspaper onto the table and then leans back to watch me.

''You heard me. I _hate_ you! Both of you! I hate that I ever inherited your eyes! And I hate how I'm cursed with your hair!'' I spit, tugging on my flaming red locks.

Father grimaces and glances towards his wife.

''In other words. I wish I had differant parents!'' I scream, wrapping my fingers around the key necklace.

With a forceful tug, the chain snaps and the metal flies across the room.

I saunter to the window, swing it open, then drop it out of the window down into the dustbins below.

I smirk cheekily as I pass them. I jog into my room, grab a few things, then back out into the hallway.

''Sayonara!'' I yell. My parents come racing down the hall to catch me, but I slip out the door and run down the stairs before they have a chance to even get out the exit.

Grinning all the way with a few posessions in my pockets to a place I don't know.

-Amu's POV-

Time...9:30pm...location, outside looking for a Taiyaki cart.

Why? Because I'm hungry and Ami ate the last Taiyaki.

Damn her, she knows I like the chocolate ones.

I pull my black hoodie over my pink hair and stuff my hands into my deep set pockets.

''Taiyaki, Taiyaki, where are you?'' I chant, looking up and down the roadside.

I suddenly remember a good spot for carts, I go there all the time when I'm hungry.

Jogging to the mall entrance, I find a the usual man flipping a magazine behind a cart. On the cart, it says ''Chocolate filled Taiyaki'' in brown letters.

I lean onto the cart and catch my breath.

''Two...please...'' I manage to get out, stretching my arm forward with the money.

He looks up from the magazine and then smiles brightly.

''Oh Amu-chan! Long time no see, back in the mood for Taiyaki I see.'' He chuckles, fishing out some of the pancake batter fishes.

He drops them into a brown package then hands them to me.

''Still in the same spot I see, thank god for that.'' I reply, rolling the bag ends up to conceal the heat.

He grins and then re-opens his magazine.

''Hey, you know this Aya girl, from Easter records? Saw her in the park about 5 minutes ago.'' He tells me, pointing to a picture of Aya in the magazine.

I turn to the direction of the park and shout back ''That's interesting, well see you!''

Running takes me to the park in a matter of seconds, and I look around the darkened area for any signs of life.

Kind of late for Aya to be out here. I wonder why she's out?

_**No matter when, no matter where,  
just firmly and strongly hold me close to you.  
Even if my passion is dyed with the ordinary…  
these feelings for you are everything.  
I believe nothing can end them,  
I'm always looking at you.**_

Ah! I just know Aya's nearby, I can hear her singing!

I spin around a few times and squint to ajust my eyes to the darkness.

A figure on a swing begins swinging back and forth, and as I step closer, the singing gets clearer and louder.

_**kawasu kotoba to jikan sugata wo kaeteiku deshou  
shiroi hoho ni toketa sore ha tsuki no namida**_

I ease myself onto the swing beside her, and she stays oblivious to the fact I'm even here.

I cut off her singing with my own.

_**gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte namida wo fuite  
massugu ni hada ni ochiro ryuusei  
furisudzukete sono kata ni  
amurita**_

A street lamp flickers on, and illuminated Aya's shocked face.

''Out so late?'' I grin.

She smiles weakly and glances down to her dolley shoes.

I wonder why?

''But wouldn't your parents be mad?'' I ask her, leaning onto the swings chain.

She chuckles and then looks to me, a cheeky smirk in place.

''Who cares. I ran away.'' She tells me, starting a kick boxing fight with the nights air.

I stare at her and then laugh. ''Took you long enough.''

''But, now I don't know what to do next.'' She mumbles, looking up to the starless sky.

A lightbulb in my head flashes. Perfect!

I jump from the swing and grab her hands, pulling her up.

''My house!'' I exclaim.

She tilts her head to the side. ''Huh?''

I stroll off with my hand around her wrist.

''It's obvious isn't it? You stay at my house!'' I smile, tugging her along the concrete.

She catches up with me. ''I guess I could...'' She mumbles, looking around the park.

When we near my house, I notice the bag in my posession.

I unroll the end and pull out one Taiyaki.

I stare at it a while before handing it to Aya.

''Taiyaki!!!'' She yells, her eyes bulging out from the amount of sparkles in them.

''Thank you-nya!!'' She exclaims before nibbling the head off.

Did she just say nya?

I unlock my door and step inside, taking my shoes off and pulling off my hoodie.

I smooth down my pink locks as I put my black hoodie up onto a hook.

Turning round, I find Aya looking around curiously, her shoes still on and the Taiyaki half eaten in her hands.

''This is...the first time I've been in a house...other then my own.'' She whispers, looking at the number of shoes on the floor.

''One...two...three.'' She mumbles.

I smile slightly as I look down to the shoes as well.

''There used to be four.''

She looks up at me and her eyes instantly fall back down.

''Sorry.'' She replies.

I shake my head and smile brighter. ''It's not your fault.''

She wiggles off her dolley shoes and puts them next to my converse.

She finishes the rest of the Taiyaki and then follows me into the lounge where Papa and Ami are watching the concert for the 2nd time.

Aya looks around the room carefully, taking in every detail. She smiles softly at the flowers, grins at Ami's toys on the floor, and her eyes sadden at the family picture with Mama.

''Don't think about it to much.'' I tell her softly.

That small whisper is enough to calm her down, and make Papa and Ami acknowledge our arrival.

They notice the superstar beside me, and at that precise moment, the 'I Gloves It' advert pops up on tv.

My eight year old sister and Papa look to the Tv, then to Aya, then back again.

''So superstars have superstar friends.'' Papa mumbles.

Ami jumps from her seat and latches herself onto Aya.

''Sugoi! Your my Idol! I've dreamed of meeting you!'' The little girl exclaims, looking up to Aya.

My eyebrows furrow into a V shape. ''You said the same to me just two weeks ago...''

-Aya's Pov-

As Amu showed me her room, I was amazed.

Her room was full of pink. The bed, pink, the floors, pink, the walls pink. Even the pencils on her desk were pink!

''It's like heaven!'' I breath, dropping to the floor and playing with the fibres between my fingers.

Amu sniggers walks to a glass door.

I gasp and jump to my feet. She pulls the glass door to one side to show a balcony.

''No way!!'' I yell. ''A balcony!''

I race outside to the balcony and look down. I see a path that heads from the front garden to the back garden.

I look up ahead and see a balcony not far from Amu's.

''Pumping the guns for the girls are we, Lady Killer?'' She shouts to the balcony.

The glass door opposite slides open and a guy steps out.

He puts the weight in his hand down onto the balcony floor and leans onto the railing.

''Yeah, how'd you know?'' He smirks, a smirk tugging at his lips as his runs his fingers through his blue hair.

Crap. What the heck is he here for?

Amu sniggers and rests her elbows on the railings.

''But you can hardly talk, I saw you doing crunches this morning.'' He chuckles.

Amu pouts and folds her arms over her chest.

''Psh, I may have accepted your groveling apology, but I'm still not falling for you. Put a shirt on.'' She mutters, glaring at him.

He smirks wider and notices me beside Amu.

''Amu...you could have told me that Asshole lived nextdoor.'' I say outloud, making sure he can hear me.

Amu cocks her head to the side. ''I thought Yoru was Asshole.''

I scoff and point to Ikuto.

''It's obvious he's Yoru. Plus Luke told me.'' I announce.

''Let's just get a bullhorn and tell the world, shall we?'' He sighs.

_**Get down girl go ahead now shake it shake it shake it**_

Ikuto pulls his mobile from his pocket and flips it open.

''Yo.''

He narrows his eyes at the railing.

''Utau. How did you get my number?''

Who's that?

''Damn that Kukai. I'll kill him later. What do you want?''

Oh, I know Kukai. Aka Daichi.

''Why couldn't you just phone her?''

I'm clueless.

''Fine, I'll pass to her.''

He tosses the phone to Amu, and she catches it one handed.

''It's your annoying friend Utau.'' He mumbles, leaning on the railing.

Amu looks at the phone before putting it on loud speaker.

''Damnit Amu! Why's your mobile off?!'' A voice screams.

That must be 'Utau'.

''Huh? It's off? Well sorry but I don't check for battery every 5 minutes.'' She replies nonchalantly.

Gosh Amu is so cool!

''Psh, well you should. Anyway. I'm sorry for shouting at the the other day.'' Utau mumbles.

Amu smirks and leans on the wall.

Ikuto raises and eyebrow and crosses his arms.

''Utau, you only ever apologise when you want something. What do you want?'' She grins.

Ikuto smirks slightly and gazes at Amu with interest.

There's definatly some unrequited love in the air.

''That is so cruel! I would never do that! Hey can me Yaya, Rima and Lulu come over for a scary movie night?'' Utau asks.

Amu looks to me and mouths the words 'she's so predictable'.

''Sorry Utau, I'm scary movie intollerant.'' She replies with a shrug.

Ikuto grins and chuckles slightly.

''What? But yo-''

''Bye Utau!'' Amu shouts, slamming the phone shut.

Amu turns around and walks into her room, she then throws the mobile backwards.

I watch as Ikuto catches it with a grin.

''Show-off.'' He shouts.

Amu waves it off and shuts the glass door.

I sit myself on the floor as Amu flops onto her pink bed.

Laying my hands flat on the carpet, I move them side to side, feeling the fibres tickle my palms.

I giggle slightly, but that comes to an end when my pinky nail gets caught in it and chipps.

''Crap!'' I exclaim, bringing my hand to my face.

Amu looks up from her laying position. ''Huh?''

I stand from the floor and wave my hand infront of her face.

''I killed pinky!'' I whimper.

She rolls over on the bed and stuffs her face into the pillow.

''There's a nail file in the draw.'' She tells me, the sentance muffled by feathers.

I kneel onto the floor and pull the draw out of the bedside table.

Rummaging around, I find the nailfile. The pink nail file, might I add.

I sigh happily as I brush it against my nail.

When finished, I drop it back in.

Something shiny gold thing catches my eye, so I reach in and pull it out.

A lock with four heart shaped diamonds.

''Wow.'' I whisper, stroking the jewels.

Never in my life have I held such a pretty object. If I owned something like this, I'd polish it everyday til it sparkles!

''Hey Amu, how much did this cost?'' I ask, sitting up on the bed.

Amu leans up onto her elbows and spots me with it.

She smiles softly and rolls over and sits up.

''Oh that old thing. To be honest, I don't know.'' She replies with a chuckle, taking the lock into her hands.

She doesen't know how much?

''Was a it a gift?''

Amu brings the lock to her cheek and sighs.

''Yup, from a special someone.''

Wow, must be some christmas present.

''I'll tell you the story.''

-Amu's POV-

I looked towards Aya and took in her curious expression.

''When I was 6, I was visiting my childhood friend Lulu for christmas. She lived in paris for a while and my mum and her mum were friends when we were born.'' I told her, a smile creeping onto my lips.

She nodded enthusiastically, urging me to go on.

''Well I got lost on Christmas night, and I met someone under the giant tree in the city.''

_''Uwaa, where am I? I can't find Mama or Lulu'' I whimpered, clutching my teddy in my tiny arms._

_Looking around, I found no people that I could talk to. They were all nice and warm at home having Christmas dinner with family._

_''This is my first time getting lost. I've never let go of Mama's hands before.'' I murmured, taking small steps across the newly fallen snow._

_I found another set of footprints in the snow slightly larger then my own, and setting in the snow beside it was drops of crimson blood._

_Looking up ahead I found myself looking at the heavily decorated Christmas tree. At the top of the tree was a star shining brightly, lighting up the whole area._

_I skipped across the prints, making smaller foot marks in them. I followed them all the way to the base of the tree, where I found a boy._

_He looked up and smiled. I would have smiled back if it wasn't for the cuts, bruises and the hurt in his eyes._

_I sat beside him and stared at him. He didn't move, look away, or even flinch._

_''Hi.'' I spoke. _

_He wrapped his scarred arms tigher around his bare forearms and smiled._

_''Hello.'' He replied, pushing the snow forward with his feet._

_I reached my hand out and run my small fingers over a graze on his face._

_''Why are you hurt?'' I ask him, my golden eyes scanning all of his injuries._

_He doesen't flinch or wince, but I could tell he was in pain._

_''My parents are always so busy, so I thought if I climbed up a tree, they would come home and pay some attention to me.'' He told me, his unwavering smile still intact._

_I watched his every move with a burning interest. _

_''They didn't come home. So when I tried to climb out again, I fell.''_

_I hugged my teddy closer and breathed onto it._

_''I'm always keeping Teddy warm, I hug him and put ribbons on him.'' I smile, showing him the bear I've had since I was a baby._

_The boy hugs himself tighter and sighed._

_''Why do you make that noise? And why do you hug yourself?'' I asked out of curiosity._

_He smiled and pointed to teddy._

_''Because I don't get hugs from my parents like Teddy.'' _

_At that moment, something inside me made me reach my arms out, wrap round his waist, and hug him._

_I sat there for long moments, just warming him with my body heat._

_''Is this good enough?'' I mumble into his chest._

_He wraps his arms around me. ''Yes...''_

Aya stares at me with eyes full of tears and hearts.

''That...is so beautiful...poor boy!!'' She cries, collapsing into my lap.

I chuckle and wrap the lock in a black satin ribbon.

''So he gave you this?'' She asks, poking the lock, her tears drying onto my clothes.

I nod and place it back into the draw.

''Mama found me with him and thanked him for keeping me company. He then gave it to me as a Christmas present. After that, I never saw him again.'' I sighed, putting my head into the palms of my hands.

Aya rolled over and layed her head in my lap.

''Did you ask his name? What did he look like?'' She enquired.

I grabbed a brush from the bedside table and layed Aya's flaming red hair onto my lap.

''I was so young that I didn't think about the future and things like that. I can't even remember his hair colour.'' I put the brush at the top of Ayas hair, and swept it down to the ends.

Aya giggled and squirmed around, she really was like a child.

''He promised to find me again one day.'' I grinned, flaring Ayas hair out at the ends.

She looked up at me. ''Do you think he will?'' She questioned, a sincere look in her eyes.

I smiled softly and slowed the brushing. Do I?

It's true that it was 10 years ago, and I know nothing about him except his parents were always busy and that he was in Paris at the same time as me.

''Who knows. I hope he does.'' I grin, looking forward to the day.

Me and Aya turn to the sound of footsteps.

The door swings open to show Utau and the girls with luggage.

''What do you mean intolle-'' On realising Aya on the bed, the girls drop their sleeping bags onto the floor.

Crap.

Aya looks up to me with a 'what the fuck' look on her features.

''Oh my crackers...'' The girls mutter.

Who the heck let them in anyway?!

**Katsura: Apparantly I attract weirdos ¬¬**

**Amu: Why? o.o Who said that?**

**Katsura: My mother! We were on the bus again and some women on it kept staring at me funny, and she was dressed weird as well. She wore one of those weird bag things around the waist, ankle swingers, trainers and a cap. She kept acting really strange ¬¬ OMFG SPIDER THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY FAN. But it's tiny so nvm ^^**

**Ikuto: Lol.**

**Katsura: It's black and white and it's looking at me...**

**Ikuto: Turn the fan on. o.o**

**Katsura: Nuuh it might blow onto me T.T**

**Katsura: Change of plans -smirk- I painted the spider pink, now it's stuck. I turned on the fan to make the paint dry -bursts out laughing-**

**Amu: Ur so cruel o.o**

**Ikuto: A pink spider huh? Amu do you want it?**

**Amu: What? No!!**

**Ikuto: -chases Amu with a spider- You know you want it!**

**Amu: Ack! Get it away from me you freak!**

**Katsura: Aah young love ^^ Eww I sound like a granny ¬¬ Maybe I do attract weirdos...**

**Review and you get a virtual Luke Aoi ribbon muffin!**


	12. Sleepover Confessions!

**Katsura: Boy am I wide awake :D It's 30 minutes past midnight and i'm so awake that it feels like the afternoon! And hey I have alot to talk about :3**

**Ikuto: First of all, tell us about your bloodtest, i'm sure some readers are interested in that.**

**Katsura: Err...well, yeh. On Friday I was literally shitting myself over it, I was so nervous that I was pinching myself where I knew she would take the blood, which was on the other side of my elbow, where if you turn your arm over to show your veins, it's in the crook of your arm.**

**Amu: So how did the blood test go?**

**Katsura: Well, the nurse told me to lay on the bed thing because the younger patients are always there. I was kinda insulted, lol.**

**Ikuto: Was she hot?**

**Amu: I-Ikuto!! She's a nurse not a hooker!**

**Katsura: Well she wasn't hot, she was pretty and kind, but she was too old to be 'hot'. Anyway, when she got the needle, I looked away instantly to the wall and thought to myself ''so..Shugo Chara episode 97..hm..'' trying to distract myself when she put the needle in.**

**Ikuto: Did it work?**

**Katsura: Like hell it did! I could feel it! Althought it wasn't as bad, she kept moving and it hurt after a while. The damn thing was in there for a good minute or so! She also put a band on my arm, and when she took it off, I guessed that my blood rushed back into my arm and into the needle ¬¬ Eck!**

**Amu: So afterwards, how was it?**

**Katsura: This is the bit I hate! I got up from the bed feeling perfectly fine, I went to my dad and was like ''hey that wasn't so bad, I feel dandy!'' And then he showed me a hole in his stomach where the stiches where coming undone ¬¬ To make it worse, he showed me the amount of blood that the nurse took. By then I was feeling dizzy and a bit faint. So I sat down and was like 'fuck, I feel like a pile of crap, I'm going to throw up and and I know it.'**

**Ikuto: Wimp...**

**Katsura: ¬¬ The nurse left for a bit, and I told my dad everything was getting blurry, but he passed it off as me joking. Next thing I know, I wake up, throwing up into my dads hand.**

**Amu: You threw up?!**

**Katsura: My dad said my head dropped and I was sliding down the chair, he then said I had a fucking fit!! Then I chucked up my breakfast ¬¬ Coco pops....**

**Ikuto: That's gross...**

**Katsura: That was my first time passing out and having a fit, and a blood test. Three new experiances in less then half an hour!**

**Amu: Now to a more pleasent topic.**

**Katsura: Oh yeah, the preview for Chapter 44 is confusing the heck out of me! Is Amu loosing her Charas?! Plus, she looks older. It's not in english yet so I can't understand it.. And BOOYAH for season 3 of Shugo Chara! WOOOOOO! But who's Rikka? ¬¬ Filler character alert, beep beep!**

**Amu: ...I want Ikuto back...**

**Ikuto: I knew you would. -hug-**

**Amu: Gah!**

**Katsura: This rant is getting a little long..so let's just get to the chapter, ne? ^^**

**Luke: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara, Motoko Aya, but she does own her blood :D**

Aya rose from Amu's lap with a confused expression.

''T-that's...'' Yaya whispered, the cookie in her mouth falling to the floor.

''Motoko Aya...'' Lulu continued, astonished.

''From Easter records!'' Utau screamed, rushing over to the bed.

Aya was instantly glomped by the 4 girls. Her hair was being smoothed, her face was being squeezed and it didn't look like she was enjoying it at all.

The girls fussed over her eyes, her lips, her 'cute' ears and all sorts of places. Amu's patience was beginning to run out, there was more then one superstar in the room!

But then again, they didn't know that.

''GUYS!'' Amu yelled, her voice raising an octave.

The girls ceased their obsessing to glare at the pinkette.

''Amu! You never told us!'' Utau shrieked.

Amu lifted her hands in defense and leaned back from the fangirls.

''I know! But please don't shout so much! She's here for a reason!'' She replied hastily, trying her best to clear things up.

The girls leaned in closer, all except Lulu.

''What's the reason?'' They asked in unison, serious looks on their faces.

Amu blurted out the first and most obvious thing that came to her mind.

''Her partents are overprotective so she ran away and I found her, ok!?''

Yaya looked to Aya and chibi tears fell from her hazel eyes.

''Poor Aya-tan!!'' She wailed, flinging her arms around the red head.

Aya's eyes sparkled, and she wrapped her arms around Yaya.

''Sheesh Amu you could have told us about Aya being here!'' Rima pouted, raising her nose in the air.

Amu flicked her on the head. ''That's why I _didn't_ tell you! You almost killed her!''

Rima pouted further and turned to Utau for comfort.

Aya decided to chip in, she couldn't handle being out of a conversation.

''U-uhm!'' She blurted. Everyone turned their attention to her with amazed expressions. ''Amu was j-just telling me a story about her first love. It was r-really beautiful...'' She murmured.

Aya knew nothing else to say, so she just told them what they had been doing before their arrival.

''Oh that? Paris boy, no name, can't remember much, christmas. We've heard that story so many times.'' Utau replied, using an Amu impression paired with Amu's favourite expressions.

Amu pouted and turned her back to them.

Yaya raised her fist in the air. ''Yaya is dating Kairi!'' She yells cheerily.

Everyone nods and mumbles things. Then it all settles in.

''WH-AAAT?!'' They screeched, staring at the hyped up teen.

Yaya nods happily and puts her finger to her cheek.

''It happened yesterday.'' She murmured, deep in thought

-Yaya's POV-

_I skipped cheerily into the library with a sour lolly in my mouth. I was never really in here that much, but I was only interested in one section._

_As I sped to the books, I spotted someone sitting on the floor surrounded by stacks of books._

_I approached him and sat beside him. I think his name was Sanjou Kairi._

_He looked up at me through his glasses and blushed. I wonder why?_

_Is there something on my face? _

_I picked up one of the books and looked at the name '1893 Pete griffins scientific journal'. _

_Pulling the cover from the book, I begun reading. I had to blow on it a few times to rid it of the dust._

_After a few seconds, I slammed it shut and shoved it back to Kairi._

_''Jeez! How can you read this stuff! It's too hard for Yaya!'' I screamed, throwing my arms and legs around._

_Kairi smiled slightly. ''Why are you in the library then, Yuiki-san?'' _

_I grinned widely and pulled a manga book from my bag._

_''These are in here too! Yaya likes these!'' I exclaimed, pushing the book to his face._

_He looks to me and blushes more. Seriously, do I have a stain on my shirt?_

_''You should ditch the books, have fun and eat sweeties!'' I cheer, throwing the books behind me._

_He looks down and plays with his glasses._

_''I don't think I can do that...so easily.'' He mumbles, looking up every few seconds._

_I grab his hands in hold them in mine._

_''Yaya will coach you! I will show you the ways of the Yaya!'' I yell, shaking his hands around._

_Kairi blushes immensely. ''It's not that easy...'' He mutters._

_I sigh and take off his glasses._

_''Ok then. Let's date, Sanjou Kairi! You tell me what looks good on me, and I turn you into a book-free fun guy!''_

''And that's how it is.'' I smile, my finger in the air.

Amu turns to Utau while Rima gives me a 'what the heck' look.

''That's a strange way to date.'' Amu tells Utau.

Utau nods and eyes me suspiciously.

''Me and you are going to be great friends!'' Aya announces, bouncing over to me.

We rip open a bag of gummy worms and begin chomping noisily on them.

''Psh, well anyway. A friend of Tsukiyomi just moved into my art class, and I aint enjoying it one bit!'' Rima huffs, stealing a gummy worm.

Utau grins and raises her eyebrow at Rima.

''Ooh, boy trouble? That's so unlike you Rima.'' She muses, her contagious grin spreading to the rest of us.

Rima rolls her eyes and swallows the last of the sweet.

-Rima's POV-

''When he transferred into my class, the teacher said that the one he was previously in was too low for him. Who says that!?'' I yell, a nerve appearing on my temple.

_''Fujisaki-kun, I'd like you to sit next to Ayamara-san.'' Tsunaga sensei tells him, glacing towards the chosen seat._

_Thank god it's on the other side of the room from me! I don't want to be anywhere near that transvestite._

_Sensei assigns our task. To find an object in the room and sketch it as best as you can._

_I pick a bowling pin and place it infront of me. Sketching the outline is simple, shading is easy, and I have no mistakes at all._

_Didn't even need to pick up a rubber!_

_I smiled as I sat back and admired my work. Perfect_

_When sensei announced that everyone should go around the class and look at others work, I grinned and pushed my work to the middle of the table._

_Many people gathered around mine. They knew by now that I was the one with the talent in this field. _

_They awe'd they oo'd and they kept on gathering._

_When a girl shouted that someone had drawn something really good, everyone ran to the person._

_Nagihiko was the one amongst the crowd, laughing nervously as people pushed to see his work._

_I barged to the front and lowered my gaze to his drawing._

_A set of headphones were sketched on the paper in fine detail. The shading was flawless and the real object beside it was an insult to the drawing._

_I scoffed and pushed my way back out again._

_Day after day, Nagihiko would impress the class with his work, and mine wouldn't even attract people anymore._

_He was stealing my light. He was sitting on the throne that was made for me and only me._

_If I want to banish him from the throne, I need to up my game and become the best of the best._

_After school everyday I ran straight to the art room. It didn't matter that I ran out of breath easily, because I couldn't waste time._

_As soon as I got there, I would pull out a fresh page and draw to my hearts content._

_A pearl necklace, a treasure chest, a pair of high heel shoes and a vase full of lillies._

_While shading a microphone, I throw my pencil high in the air and swat it away before it hits the table._

_''This is pathetic! I can't compete with this!'' I yell, burying my head in my arms._

_I push the drawing away, too ashamed to even take a second glance._

_At this rate, no one will be amazed by my skills, if I even have any. Nagihiko will remain on the throne and will continue to look down on me._

_''Your improving.'' _

_I look up with a sour look on my face to find Nagihiko smiling at me with my drawing in his posession._

_''That's what I'm aiming for.'' I mumble back, looking elsewhere._

_He pulls up a seat beside me and eases himself into it. He then picks up my pencil and slides it into my hand._

_I glare at him suspiciously as he puts his hand onto mine and takes control of the pencil._

_''Let me help you.'' He smiles simply, the tip of the pencil eagerly tapping on the sheet._

_I nod slightly and concentrate on the paper._

_He sweeps the pencil upwards and then curves, after a few twists and turns of our wrists, an object begins to form._

_I begin to make out hair, eyes and a soft smile. The hair belongs to me, the eyes belong to me, but the smile does not._

_''What is that?'' I question, staring blankly at the person on the sheet._

_He smiles and drops the pencil onto the sketch, releasing my hand._

_''Who else. It's you, Rima.'' _

_I scoff and turn away from him. In the window I can see a reflection, a girl with curly blonde hair and a petite frame. Not to mention a raging blush._

I lay onto the floor of Amu's room and stare up at the ceiling.

''It may seem bad, Rima. But something good could come from it.'' Amu tells me, a smile cropping up onto her lips.

I throw myself up from the floor and glare at her.

''Nothing good could come from me and him in the same room! I hate that damn tranny!'' I reply hastily, my lip trembling with embarassment.

Utau smirks and then switches her glance to Lulu, who has been awefully quiet this whole time.

''Anything you want to share with us, Lulu?'' The 17 year year old blonde asks, leaning into Lulu's personal space.

Lulu backs away and her eyes flicker with a hidden emotion. Suspicious.

''Something happened between you and Tadase!!'' Yaya yells, pointing a gummy worm at Lulu.

Aya looks to Amu with one in her mouth, and gives her a look that says 'I have no idea what's going on'.

-Utau's POV-

I tackled Lulu and pinned her down, then I started demanding awnsers.

''W-we only went shopping!'' Lulu replies, her words coming out hastily.

I climb off her and find everyone grinning and looking at Lulu.

''Shopping for what?'' Yaya asks, chewing silently on a gummy worm.

Lulu shifts on the floor and looks around nervously.

''His grandmas birthday present.'' She replies calmly.

''Well that's no fun. Anything happen?'' Rima presses on, wanting to get more information out of the french girl.

Lulu crosses her legs on the floor and bites her lower lip.

''It only consisted of talking, shopping and Starbucks!'' She retorts, trying her best to seem calm.

Amu grins and leans over to Lulu. She reaches her hand out, to Lulu's suprise, and tickles her on the sides.

Lulu rolls around the floor and waves her arms around, missing Amu's hand each time.

''O-ok! He bought some f-flowers for his grandma and bought m-me some too!'' She blurted out between giggles.

Everyone grins at the sudden announcement. Amu retreats and smiles triumphiantly.

''I was so nervous that when Tadase gave them to me, I ran off with them. It took me a while to notice that I'd run the wrong way home.'' She mumbles, pressing her fingers together.

Everyone bursts out laughing, some giggling and some in full blown fits.

''Maybe those bingo nights paid off.'' Amu whispered, to which Lulu blushes.

I smirk as I imagine Lulu and Tadase sitting amongst a load of old people shouting ''BINGO!''.

Amu turns to me and smirks. ''Your not demanding to see Mr. Sex. Do you have a fever?''

I return the smirk and lean back, content with my resistance.

''I'm off him already. I have my Kukai-pie at hand anytime.'' I reply, my voice raising a girl octave at the nickname.

Everyone sniggers at the nickname, and Yaya tilts her head to the side.

''What do you mean? It's not as if you have him on speed dial as a delivery service.'' She questions.

Oh Yaya. Poor simple, naive Yaya. You have yet to learn how to put your boyfriend to good use.

Out of nowhere, I flip out a violet mobile phone with a smug look on my features.

I press one and listen to it ring a few times. A breathless greeting is heard from the speakers.

''Kukai hunny, could you just pop over to my place and bring my pillow to Amu's?'' I ask, twirling my hair with my fingers as if he's right infront of me.

A grunt is heard on the other line and a few 'Who's that?' and 'Get your ass back here!'.

''But Utau-chan, I'm shooting goals in the backyard with my brothers.'' He whines as a reply.

I fold my free arm over my chest and my lips form a pout.

''But Kukai-pie!'' I cry. I know he can't resist the nickname. ''If I don't have it my neck will hurt and I'll be a cripple.'' I whimper, feigning sniffles and hiccups.

I hear a small 'Aww' from Kukai. He just can't resist my cute voice, it drives him mad with desire to cuddle me and shower me with love.

I look to the girls and see them with devious smirks on their faces and knowing glints in their eyes.

Kukai hangs up, and I stuff my mobile into my back pocket.

3, 2...

Kukai clambers up Amu's balcony with the pillow under his neck. He falls over the side and then runs through the balcony doors.

Wow, he's early this time.

He hands me the pillow gently with desire burning in his Jade coloured eyes.

I smile widely and lean over to kiss him. As my lips touch his, I feel a jolt of excitement spark inside him.

As I pull back, he gives me a thumbs up and a smirk on a flushed face. Before I can even comment on his scruffed up hair and clothes, he jumps off the balcony and rushes off back home in an instant.

-Amu's POV-

I snigger at the scene before me. Kukai is literally Utau's little puppy under her complete control.

Wouldn't it be awesome if I could get Ikuto to attend to my every command, shooting goals or not.

I only want him to be my slave, not my lover. So don't get any ideas.

''Hey was that Kukai?'' A voice yells.

I lean back to stare out the open balcony doors. Ikuto has a bored expression, but his posture tells otherwise.

Not only that, but just like the first time we met, he's clad in a towel around his waist and dripping wet cobalt locks.

I grunt as I avert my eyes from his muscles, to his violet eyes.

''Yup.'' I reply, popping the 'p'. He then raises his hand and gives me a thumbs up as a reply.

What's with dudes and their thumbs up?!

He retreats to his bedroom, and I look to Utau who sinks to the floor with the pillow in a tight embrace.

A letter drops from the pillow case, and Utau picks it up curiously.

''Hello Utau-meow, I sprayed your pillow with your favourite scent, Oceanic waves. I also put your '2hot4u' lipgloss in the envelope. Enjoy my sweetie xxx.'' She mumbles out loud, reading the contents of the letter for the rest of us to hear.

Rima sniggers and whispers ''That's one quick delivery boy.'', to which I reply ''No kidding, I wonder if I could rent him.''

Utau breaths in to the pillow and rips the envelope to sheds making the hot pink lipgloss come tumbling out.

She grabs it hungrily, and lashes it across her smirking lips, painting them a glossy pink colour.

I eagerly reach out for it, I can't see pink without touching or using it.

Utau drops it into my palms, to which I unscrew it and lift the brush out. I squeel happily after i've coated my lips.

Me and Utau dance around chanting 'Lipgloss for Presidant!' before dropping to the floor contently.

''We still need to watch scary movies. That's what we initially came here for.'' Rima tells us bluntly, eyeing up my tv on the hot pink walls.

A devious glint flickers across my eyes, and I grab Aya and pull her to my side.

''I was kidding when I said I was scary movie intollerant, too bad these girls know me too well.'' I whisper as Lulu hesistantly pushes a DVD into the DVD player.

Utau seats herself on the floor next to me, Rima sits on the other side, and Yaya eagerly takes the empty space next to Aya the superstar.

Lulu's eyes flicker with fear as she finds that she will be sitting close to the open balcony.

She closes it faster then the speed of light, and grabs my duvet from the bed.

After placing it over us, we all lean back on the bed with our legs laid out infront of us.

I invite Lulu to sit on my lap, and she is pulled down onto all of us in a laying position.

''Thanks.'' She mumbles with a smile creeping up onto her lips.

We all know she hates scary movies, so it's the least we can do for her.

Half way through the movie and screaming, I look down to Lulu to find her eyes closed and her breaths coming out in even intervals.

I smile and stroke her bleach blonde hair with the backs of my hand.

After 2 more movie, the girls start dropping asleep one by one.

Utau is the last to fall, and when she does, I look to Aya on my right and find her chomping happily on the remaining gummy worms, her eyes glued to the screen ahead.

No sign of sleep is in her eyes, and she looks pretty into the movie.

She notices me and crawls over, where she sits infront of me, her back to the movie.

''You know, I like these girls. They know how to have fun and are really kind. Especially you, Amu.'' She smiles, looking at Lulu on my lap.

I scratch the back of my head and blush. ''Naah! Your just saying that.'' I reply modestly to the flaming red head.

Aya has made some new friends in the space of a night, and I just hope that her parents don't banish her from them too.

I'd hate to go through what she has, being kept away from everyone she takes interest in. Not being able to express yourself through clothes or actions.

''They all had crushes on a member of Masquerade 5, and I almost burst out laughing when I found out they were crushing on their true identities.'' I whisper in the darkness.

I can clearly see Aya's eyes brighten with amusement.

She then leans towards me and over Lulu. Her arms wrap around my waist and she burys her head into the crook of my shoulder.

As she releases and retreats, and question her action with a tilt of my head.

She smiles and replies with a simple ''I like hugs too.''

-Narrators POV-

The next morning, Amu wakes up to the summer sun shining onto her face. She looks around to find Rima sleepily rubbing her eyes, her curly hair going wild.

Rima tuggs on Lulu, making her fall from Amu's warm lap. She awakes with a start, and looks up to meet Rima's half lidded gaze.

''Amu's lap is taking a rest.'' She mumbles groggily, looking over to Utau, who at that point is giggling in her sleep about Kukai.

''Aww, I'd love to be your cheergirl...'' She mutters, a smile tugging on her lips.

She waves her arms around and chants '2, 5, 6, 9, Kukai will kick your behind!' in cheerleader spirit.

Lulu rises from the floor and crawls over to the tv, pressing the button to turn it off.

Rima pokes her big toe onto Utau's cheek, making her roll over.

Rima then creeps up on the sleepy Utau, and whispers something in her ear.

Utau's eyes crack open and she lurches forward to glomp Rima.

''Kukai! Ofcourse I will marry you!'' She squeels.

''Too bad, I've changed my mind.'' Rima replies in a manly Kukai voice.

Amu sniggers as Utau looks up furiously to meet Rima's amused face.

Amu then looks further infront of her and finds Yaya curled up in a ball mumbling something along the lines 'Sweeties are your friends, so duckies, let's go rescue them!'.

The pinkette crawls over to her and prods her in the sides, making Yaya instantly rise, no sign of sleep found.

''Gah! And I almost saved 'em!'' She whimpered, clawing her cheeks in despair.

16 year old Amu looks around for the superstar redhead, but her attempts are futile.

She climbs to her feet and trudges to the bathroom, cracking the door open and looking inside.

Nothing. She then looks out the balcony door to see if she's there. Nope.

''Guys, where's Aya?'' She questions, combing her hair with her slender fingers.

They all look around sleepily and turn their attention back to the pinkette.

''No idea.''

Amu walks to the bedroom door, her feet dragging on the carpet.

The girls follow her out the door, some go left and others go right.

Rima, Yaya and Lulu check upstairs while Utau and Amu search downstairs.

Amu peeks round the kitchen door to find her Papa cheerily flipping pancakes, whistling a tune that only he would know.

Utau returns to Amu's side and shrugs. ''She's not down here.''

Amu turns back to her Papa and clears her throat.

He glances to the doorway and smiles as he slides a pancake onto one of 7 plates.

Including Aya, that should be 8.

''Ah, good morning my sparrow, the beauty sleep is working, your getting more and more beautiful each and every day.'' He coo's, pouring more mix into the frying pan, making it sizzle and jump from the heat.

Amu smirks slightly at his remark and trudges along to tiles to his side.

''Where's Aya?'' She asks him, handing Utau a pancake on a plate.

Right on cue, the rest of the girls file down the stair case and push through the door, led by the smell of sweet homemade pancakes.

As Amu's Papa flips the pancake, it drops onto another plate, to which Amu gives to Lulu.

''Her parents came early in the morning and told her to come home. They seemed very nice.'' The man known as Tsugumu replied, shuffling another pancake on the frying pan.

Amu frowns and squirts strawberry sauce onto her pancake sloppily.

Yaya skips forward and squeezes chocolate onto hers.

''Thanks Papa!'' The hyper chesnut haired teen cheers, hugging him with one arm.

Amu's dad told them years ago to call them Papa, he had always wanted a large family.

He smiled brightly and placed another pancake onto a plate in Rima's hands.

''I wonder if Aya will be ok...'' Amu mumbles, shuffling out of the kitchen.

-Amu's POV Easter records-

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the elevator at the bottom of the building. When it finally opens, Masquerade 5 are already in it.

I raise my eyebrow as I walk in and press number 22.

Turning to the masked Ikuto, I come face to face with a smirk.

''Why are you in the elevator on the bottom floor?'' I question.

Kukai laughs and slings his arm around me.

''We were killing time by going up and down, up and down, up and-'' His reply is cut off by a thwack on the head on Ikuto's behalf.

The cobalt haired teen then throws Kukai's arm off my shoulder, and replaces it with his own.

''Know your place Kukai, her ass is mine.'' He smirks, shuffling closer to me.

My eyebrow twitches and I turn to him with a displeased look on my face.

''My ass is mine. And besides, Kukai has Utau.'' I reply nonchalantly.

He shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets.

Nagihiko comes forward and smiles gently at me. I don't see how Rima can resist his charm, he's so damn adorable with that smile!

''So you and the girls won the most fashionable clique competition, am I right?'' He questions, his smile unwavering.

I nod smugly and lean onto the elevator walls.

''Hell yeah we did, Saaya bitch had no chance and no fashion.'' I snigger, basking in my almighty glory.

Ikuto smirks and leans on the other side of the elevator.

''Who wouldn't win with a body like that, my dear Amu.'' He grins, eyeing me up and down like a pedophile in a childs playground.

I force a laugh and glance to the rest of the group who have been quiet the whole time.

Tadase is staring up at the ceiling in thought, and Kairi is looking over his clothes in a panicked way.

Now that I mention it, Kairi does look differant, he looks more fashionable, plus his glasses are nowhere to be seen!

Yaya was right, she was serious about coaching him.

Good job Yaya, I shall never doubt you again!

''Well us guys won, obviously. There's no way that someone else would beat us when it comes to style.'' Ikuto grins, popping the colour on his black jacket.

I roll my eyes and look to Nagihiko.

''So did you guys win, Nagi?'' I question, a smirk forming on my lips.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Ikuto's eye twitch and his grin fall.

Nagihiko chuckles and nods. ''I guess we are sort of fashionable.'' He admits modestly.

Ah Nagi, your the perfect opposite of Ikuto. Your not perverted, your modest, plus you smile more then you smirk.

Rima's a lucky, lucky girl.

''It was harder for you girls, considering you had the extra stage of 'makeup'.'' Nagihiko smiles, obviously glad that the boys wern't tested on that.

I smirked and looked to Ikuto, who had his nose in the air, and looked down at me through long eyelashes.

''Guys don't stoop so low as to wear makeup, that's so unmanly.''

I raise my eyebrow and my smirk grows bigger.

''Guys don't, but you do, don't you wet kitty?'' I muse, narrowing my eyes at him with a grin plastered on my face.

He scoffs and rushes out the door as soon as the elevator opens.

I smirk all the way to my office, remembering the shower scene where Ikuto's face dripped with water mixed with foundation.

I swing the door open cheerily and throw my arms into the air.

''Mornin' peeps!'' I exclaim.

After hearing muffled sobs and hiccups, I crack my eyes open and find Luke crying into a giraffe beanbag.

I look around the room to find the muffins untouched and the tiger beanbag suspiciously empty.

''What's wrong?'' I question, worry evidant in my golden orbs.

He looks up with a tear stained face and trembling lips.

Hesitantly, he hands me a sheet of official Easter records paper.

Dried teardrops are splattered around the page, making the printed ink smudged and close to unreadable.

I mumble aloud the single sentance printed on the page in bold black letters.

''From the request of a Mr and Mrs. Motoko, employee Motoko Aya is hereby removed from Easter records.'' I mumble, my eyes widening with shock.

**Katsura: It is now almost 1 in the morning. I write the chapter and then I upload it to document manager, then I add the little A/Ns :3 Also forgive me for being so late with the chapter. I've been busy with my social life :D**

**Ikuto: How many times have I told you? Social lifes come second!**

**Katsura: Atleast I have one ¬¬ I've never seen you with any friends in Shugo Chara.**

**Amu: Yeah...me either...**

**Ikuto: ¬¬ I prefer to be alone.**

**Katsura: Annyyyway! I met so many people on Wednesday! I met like 12 new people, and they are older then me by a few years o.o Some were as old as 17. There was one that was like 12 though XD Poor Sam...**

**Amu: How old are you anyway...I don't think you've told us ¬¬**

**Katsura: o.o Havn't I? Well I'll just leave that to the reviewers to guess. Winner gets a cyber cookie in the shape of a kitty :3 Nya~**

**Ikuto: Review and favourite! **

**Katsura: And just so you know! I have a frikkin scar! Damn you Nurse!!**


	13. Fine Body Inspector!

**Katsura: Goddamnit school is so suckish!!**

**Ikuto: Is suckish even a word? And I've been meaning to talk to you missy!**

**Katsura: Oh great now what.**

**Ikuto: It's been...9 days since you last updated! And I sai-**

**Katsura: Omg what's that noise?**

**Ikuto: No don't interrupt me! As I was saying! The readers don't have all month you know! You either quit the story or-**

**Amu: Ikuto shut up already. School comes first, homework comes after then, and her social life is more important then you or this.**

**Katsura: But I still love doing stories and making readers happy ^^ I'm going to try my best to update regulaurily, even with year 9 starting T.T Which means more work more homework and more stress.**

**Amu: It also means your closer to an adult. 13 is a very sensitive and hormonal age in life.**

**Ikuto: You can talk, Miss flat chested.**

**Amu: GAH! Don't talk about my lack of chest!**

**Katsura: Time to awnser any reviews that interest me :D**

**Ikuto: This is a first...**

**Katsura: First of all, ofcourse you can't yell in a library, but Yaya has never been quiet ^^ Kukai-pie is the same age as Utau, 17. **

**Katsura: _SPOILER:_ Oh! And the last few episodes of SCD are MESSED UP! Because, Satelight has made the place where Ikuto is...a weird Theme park/Amusement park! Plus the tower is screwed up...Ikuto's step dad mentions Hikaru ( we all know who he is, lol. ) and it's not even time for that just yet! Satelight is fucking up the plot! And omfgomfg Ran Miku and Su DISAPEAR in chapter 44 -runs around screaming- Noooo! It can't happen!! But Dia stays o.o she finally comes out ¬¬'' and she's all ''I will be chur Navi-gataa of the Fuut-uree!'' etc etc.**

**Barney the Dinosaur: Gyehaa, Katsura does not own SCD or anything mentioned. I love you, you love me we-**

**Katsura: GAH TIS THE PEDO!!**

I stared at the blurred sentance and swallowed. It doesen't say what I think it says. Right?

Taking another glance at a sobbing Luke, I come to the conclusion that it must say it.

I take off out the office, letting the paper fall behind me.

Aya wouldn't quit, there's no reason for her too. She's too into singing and she can't stay away from the spotlights for more then a second.

Zooming down the extravagant Easter halls, I spin past occaisional workers and visitors.

Visitors smiles break out into large grins and their eyes brighten as they spot me marching down.

Being the overly kind person I am, I sign for them and hug them. No fan should be left out, even when your in a bad mood.

Jogging through the Café, an image of a hyperactive Aya projects from my mind. She's standing at the line waiting for banana Crépes like before.

That's also one of the reasons she wouldn't abandon Easter records.

When I come to the lockers, I rush to Aya's to find it barren, except for one lone item.

A note.

I grab it as if it could disapear right before my very eyes. Unfolding it with my thumbs, I bring it to my face to read.

Scribbled in bubbly writing are a list of sentances that at first glance, don't seem to form logic. But when I read between the lines, I find a hidden concept.

She's writing out her lifes problems and feelings...as a song.

I grin like an idiot as I clutch the sheet to my chest. Aya has such a talent for turning her emotions into lyrics, it's almost as if her and the microphone were fated.

As I look it over again, I come across the last sentance written. It's half done.

Fishing a pen from my pocket, I scribble down the remains. It may not be what she had in mind, but I hope these few words can do the trick.

-Narrators POV-

As Amu laid on her stomach on the bare kitchen floor, she prodded the lyric sheet with her index finger.

''It's just so painful to have this here. It needs to be with it's rightful owner.'' She mumbled against her arm.

A loud and 3 sequence knock came from the front door, signaling someone was here.

Amu lifted the sheet carefully as if it was the most fragile artwork known to man. As she got up, she placed it gently on the worktop.

She scooted across the carpet eagerly, as if expecting someone. When she flung the door open, she came face to face with a mustache.

''Yes?!'' She barked, clearly disapointed.

As the figure stepped back, she assessed his attire. A knee length black trench coat was hung across his shoulders. The mans arms were not through the arms of the coat, but instead in his pockets, showing his untucked white button shirt.

As her eyes rose, she found his collar opened wide showing an amount of chest bordering the lines of decent and over-the-top.

Finally, as she met his face, his eyes were disguised by shades, and a black pimp style hat tilted on his head.

Hiding under the mustache was a growing smirk, and at that point, Amu was clear on who this idiot was.

She didn't need to wait long for an introduction, as the man stood into a official like pose and flipped out a badge, waving it infront of her face so fast that you would have to be unhuman to make out the words.

''Good afternoon I'm from the FBI, the fine body inspectors. And I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position.'' He announced, fighting back a cocky grin.

Amu's face was unmoved like stone as she stared him. She folded her arms as she narrowed her eyes at him, readying herself for a counterattack.

''Ikuto. What are you doing?'' She replied, taking note of his newly shined shoes.

The mans smirk dropped at her sudden awnser, and peeled off his seemingly real mustache to reveal someone more familiar.

''How did you guess?'' The raven haired teen frowned, placing his sunglasses on the top of his hat.

Amu chuckled slightly as she let her arms fall from her ribcage.

''Fine body inspectors. A mustache. It was either a child molester or you. Do the math.'' She sneered, shifting her weight to one leg and resting her fist on her hip.

Ikuto shrugged as he looked past her and into the empty house.

''Nagi, Kukai, Kairi and Tadase are doing the same thing you know.'' He announced, which caused Amu's eyes to widen in horror.

''Why the hell are they bloody doing that for!?'' She demanded, clutching the door frame.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow at her sudden horrified reaction and threw his arms behind his head in a laid back manner.

''Because I wanted to.'' He replied bluntly, looking down at the pinkette through lushiously long eyelashes that could only belong to a woman, or a high class model.

Amu's body slid down the frame and she lay limp on the floor, her pupils minimizing with each second.

Ikuto was getting slightly worried now, it was as if she'd seen a ghost, or worse, Chris Crocker.

''Oi...you ok down there.'' He asked, his stubborness being overpowered by concern.

Amu's head shot up to meet his eyes, filling Ikuto with overpowering concern.

''Do you have idea idea what that could cause, you damn idiot!'' She cried, her fists gripping the frame so tightly that her knuckles were drained of colour.

Ikuto leaned back in suprise. Surely he couldn't have started the worlds next big disaster.

''No.'' He replied simply, confusion written clearly in his eyes.

Unknown to the violet eyed teen, a couple of miles away a certain friend of his was about to meet their death.

Nagihiko took a deep breath and muttered something along the lines of ''Why am I doing this again?'' before pressing the buzzer on a certain petite girls house.

He too was dressed as an inspector, equipt with the phony badge.

As the door opened, a sleepy eyed Rima stepped forth. The blonde looked up and glared a half lidded glare.

Seeing as Rima stood firm demanding an explanation for interrupting, Nagihiko dug into his coat pocket and waved the badge unsurely around her bored face.

''U-uhm...I'm from the uh..FBI. Fine body i-inspectors. And I'm g-going to have to ask you to...assume the position.'' He announced, stumbling over words due to the outrageous task he was sat by dear Ikuto.

Nagihiko was usually the laid back and calm kind of character, but when face to face with an angry Rima, and doing something so lecherous.

''Why you little...COSPLAYING TRANSVESITITE!'' She bellowed, her hair whipping around her face as an outraged aura engulfed her.

Nagihiko flinched as she reached for the nearest item. But he soon laughed when said object was revealed.

A gag book.

Rima noticed the chuckles escaping his lips, and narrowed her eyes into formidable slits.

Poor Nagihiko didn't even know that he was digging his own grave.

-Ikuto's POV-

''And now you see why I'm in such a crappy mood.'' Amu sighed, leaning against the front gardens fence.

I just nodded slightly as a reply and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

''So. Why are you just standing her and not doing anything about it?'' I asked her, looking her straight in the eyes.

Aya is her friend, she should be the one to bring her back.

Amu raised her gaze from the floor to me. Her eyes brightened and she pushed herself from the fence.

''Your right!'' She exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air ''I shouldn't be sitting around moping! I'm doing something about it!''

-10 minutes later-

''Get lost.'' A harsh voice barks as the door slams shut in our faces.

Amu's eyes narrow as she turns to me.

''That's the 3rd time. This is getting us nowhere. They are so protective!'' She grumbles, crossing her arms tightly.

Her expression then softens and she drops her head in irratation. Moments later, she throws her head back up and looks towards me with a determined look on her face.

''But even overprotective parents can be persuaded! I'm not leaving til I get what I want!'' She growls, biting her lower lip like a stubborn child.

I overcome my astonished state and smile. Just like back then. I see she hasn't changed.

Clutching her small hand in mine, I race down the iron stairs, pulling her small frame with me.

She glares at me as I lead her into the back garden of the apartment.

''What good is the garden in this situation?'' She asks, wrapping her arms around her tiny waist.

I nod towards a structure built up against the wall. The wooden gate like object allows flowers to climb up it, guiding them towards the much needed light.

Amu's lips curve upwards into a devious grin. She then turns to me and lifts herself to my height on her tip-toes.

Her warm petal like lips press onto my cheek for a mere second, and her eyes shine brightly as she retreats.

''That's the best non-perverted idea you've had ever!'' She grins before rushing to the structure and eagerly climbing up towards Aya's window.

When she reaches the top, I climb after her and we both slip through an open window.

We find red haired Aya facing the door, a circle of books surrounding her.

''Now's not the time to be reading.''

Aya spins around at the sound of Amu's voice, and she instantly lunges towards the pinkette in sheer glee.

''Amu! You don't know how bored and lonely I've been!'' She cries in a hushed whisper. ''I've been reading virtually all day!''

Amu's golden orbs soften as she strokes her friends head affectionatly.

Like an owner and their puppy. I wish I could be Amu's kitty.

''What happened? Why were you pulled from Easter?'' Amu asked quietly in a concerned tone.

Aya's smile dropped and she frowned. She then kicked the books under her bed like they were an eyesore.

I watched the girls conversation from afar. I can't join, I'm not experianced in girl things.

''My parents found out from my stuck-up and snobby classmate Naomi. She told them that I was hired by Easter records as an idol. My parents were furious.'' She grumbled, folding her arms and cursing said Naomi under her breath.

Amu growled with a murderous look on her features. I could just tell that she was imagining bitch-slapping that Naomi girl.

We all turned our attention to the door when it inched open, her mother peeking her head through.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks when she acknowledged two unwelcomed guests in her daughters bedroom.

''You!'' She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at a rather pissed off pinkette.

**Katsura:** **I better get to bed -_- it's a school night...yaay. School is really annoying, we're getting homework like every week for each subject!! I'm in about 9 high classes, and two middle and none bottom. So I'm officially and royally SCREWED! Not to mention I'm in classes with people I've never met before ¬¬ And with a guy I used to like, whom I've only ever seen at breaktimes and stuff. He's an ass, he's shallow and he's downright retarded. Teacher - ''What's the biggest problem the ocean is facing?'' and the guy goes ''Jellyfish?''. WHAT THE HECK?! God...¬¬**

**Ikuto: You have me :D**

**Katsura: Your fiction. Your not real. Your V/A is, but you aint. And wow that reminds me. I'm in love with a new band! They are called DBSK or TVXQ. And let me tell you. Those boys...are HOT! The main guy is just so fit that it's unbelievable. His name is Jaejoong, or Hero. He has...the SEXIEST chest in the world! When watching him dance, I was getting so flustered and I had to put a fan on! I'm listening to em now actually..ooh I love this bit! Check them out people! They are so good their really worth watching! Jaejoong is like my idol and my inspiration, he has such a hard past and he's such a 'Hero' that my motto for this year is 'If Jaejoong can do it, I can do it!' :3 But girls...Jaejoong. IS MINE! I call dibs ^^ They are also the most photographed celebrities in the WORLD and have the worlds BIGGEST fanclub called Cassopeia.**

**Ikuto: Your such a damn fangirl. Get a life :p**

**Amu: Your such a damn playboy. Get a job -_-**

**Katsura: Review and Favourite! And put on your alert so you can tell when my story is updated. And I know it's short, because I need to spend alot of my time doing other things T^T But I don't wanna...**


	14. Dreaded Authors Note!

**Katsura: I have some news :/ I think it's not all bad, for me it's a good chance to improve myself, for you guys, hopefully a chance for a better author ^^  
****Ikuto: So what's the news? You better have a good excuse.  
****Amu: It's always excuses with you isn't it, Ikuto?**

**Well anyway the reason for this dreaded Authors note isn't an emergancy, an epiphany or my sign of retreat. I'm taking a rest from fanfiction for a while, who knows, maybe a few weeks or months. I don't know. The reason for it - I'm going to upgrade my skills and improve, so when I return, I will be that small one step closer to a fully fledged author ^^ Age is no worry for me! I have English lessons in school frequently, and we are learning about 'creepy' stories right now. I recommend you read 'Farthing House' and 'The Red Room'. They are all short stories but really give you an insight into creepiness - lol.**

**I really didn't want to EVER put up an authors note, they just suck so much when you see someone has updated, then you feel utterly pissed when it turns out to be a crappy authors note ¬¬ Sorry all for getting you clicking for nothing -_- I feel like a jerk. Don't hate me, I'm doing this so I can feel better about myself and my skills. I want to be able to come back using vocab that none of you guys will understand ^^ I want to be able to make you guys review in your hundreds saying stuff like ''Holy shit I love that last sentance.'' or ''How old are you?'' XD Right now, I'm not upset with my retarded and rubbish skills, I don't think I'm the worst writer, but I'm very unsatisfied with my chapters, I just feel there's no spark or excitement, no matter how much effort I put into it. **

**Anothing thing is the work at school. After school finishes, I'm always tired out and just feel like crap, learning is tiring, especially with my crap body that likes to tire out after 2 laps around the sports hall. And if it wasn't bad enough, I get homework more often, and right now I have...uhh...3 to do? I've given in 2 and I've only been back at school less then a week -_- That's 5 peices of work that I need to use my spare time to do. I was fine with Fanfiction, because I liked it and I got comments and reviews for my work, but homework is a frikkin differant story completely. You get no awesome reviews like ''OMFG KAWAII UPDATE SOON!'' but you get stuck with ''You spelt alot wrong and you need to explain your awnsers. Try harder next time.'' =_= Frikkin adults...**

**I don't want to just leave you guys with a short A/N explaining that I'm ditching Fanfiction because it's too hard, I want to explain in full as much as I can as to why I'm not going to update for a while. I want to get more experianced socially, because I'm not the most knowing when it comes to love, friendship and hardships. I havn't had a boyfriend for 18 months, I have friends and best friends, but I still don't feel like I fit in. I also havn't had much on my plate, sure I've had relatives die, a parents divorce and bullying, but that's nothing. I can't understand peoples feelings, and if I can't do that, then I'm not fit to put pen to paper. I want to take note of how my best friend greets her boyfriend, I want to note how people act in certain situations and use that for characters in my stories. I want to become better for the sake my myself, you guys, and hopefully my career when I get older and leave that crappy school ^^.**

**So I leave you guys with this for a while. I will update my profile every now and then explaining what I've been up to, when I think I'll come back, and lots of random conversations I've had in the last few days or so. I will still read and review my favourite authors stories, I'm quiet happy to. If you want a conversation with me ( god forbid you do, I'm horribly boring ) then just PM me and I'll try my best.**

**I'm still weak, and when I find what I'm looking for, I'll embrace it with open arms. My love for writing will not stay covered, I will return after a break ready to go with lots of experiance under my hat. I'm only 13, so it's stressful, my life. So don't hate me T^T**

**I hope you can still review on chapters you missed, and on this A/N too so I can see what you've been doing :)**

**xxxxx**


End file.
